Alive
by Lobsters forever
Summary: It’s been two weeks since the Joker has been taken to jail and it’s been two weeks since Rachel Dawes has been in hiding. When the Joker escapes and finds out she is alive, the Joker makes a new plan involving Miss. Dawes.Joker/Rachel.After DK. Chap.27 up
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note:_

_My First Dark Knight fanfic. I hope you all like it. The characters don't belong to me. They belong to DC Comics. _

_Summary: It's been two weeks since the Joker has been taken to jail and it's been two weeks since Rachel Dawes has been in hiding. When the Joker escapes and finds out she is alive, the Joker makes a new plan involving Miss. Dawes. Joker/Rachel. Takes place after Dark Knight._

**Chapter 1:**

"Look at him, Billy. Popping his deformed lip again like it was some type of chewing gum! I want him out of my sight!"

The Commissioner shouted at his colleague Billy Higgins who sat on a tall wooden stool in the darkness behind the interrogation room. The Commissioner turned on the microphone slowly and wiped away the sweat that had previously formed on his fore head.

Gordon sighed into the microphone and then said as calmly as he could "You hear that Joker? I want you out! Now! Out of my sight!" Gordon slammed his fists onto the table where the microphone rested. He inhaled and exhaled slowly trying to forget that the Joker was in the interrogation room in front of him.

In a matter of a second, the Joker popped his lip once more and exploded into a fit of laughter. The Commissioner rolled his eyes, flipped off the microphone, and walked as quickly as he could into the interrogation room and slammed the door locked behind him.

"What are you laughing at?" Gordon yelled so loudly at the 'creature' in front of him that his ears might of bled if he wasn't so angry. The Joker muttered through his forever-plastered grin "Should I write to you when I'm gone?"

Gordon bit his lip hard and then muttered angrily "It's been two weeks, Joker! 14 days! Do the math yourself! And in those two weeks all the guards on duty have quit because of you!"

The Joker raises his left eyebrow at this. How come he wasn't aware of this? He laughs again and then says dramatically "Well, that's 'cuz I'm so much gosh darn fun! Those coffee drinkers can't handle me. You know what they say Commissioner, hmmm? Coffee is for the weak, and that's exactly what your no good cop friends are; weak."

"Shut up and listen to me, Joker!" The Commissioner starts, breathes and then continues "Half the city is destroyed because of you! You took Gotham's White Knight and destroyed _all _of him!"

The Joker runs his tongue along his bottom lip before raising his handcuffed hands in the air and asks confused "Me? I didn't do anything. What did _you_ do? Or _didn't _do, I should ask. Not get to his fair Maiden in time?"

Gordon's feet tense at the mention of Rachel Dawes. She was such a nice girl; too innocent to deserve the fate that she had been given. Suddenly, a new type of hatred formed inside the Commissioner as he yelled "Leave Rachel out of this!"

"Right, that _was_ beautiful's name, now I remember." The Joker suddenly pops his lip again, sighs and mutters through clenched teeth "Shall we take a moment to remember all the good things she's done?" The Joker pauses for a few seconds, shakes his head in disapproval and whispers, "Oh well, I've got nothing".

Gordon's eyes go wide from shock and he mutters quickly "Rachel was a good person…." The Joker raises his hands and shakes his handcuffs in a signal for the Commissioner to stop speaking. He then says radically "Okay, okay…see, there's no such thing as good people. Just people who follow the rules, and people who don't. And then there's others like me, who have their own rules…"

"…Yeah, the freaks." Commissioner Gordon interrupts the Joker's long speech with a smart remark. The Joker clears his throat at this interruption and continues as if it never occurred "…. Doll face followed the rules, but once I put my hands on her at that party, she hit me hard, you see what I mean? That's not following the rules. That wasn't very lady-like at all."

Gordon shakes his head and then rubs his temples in dismay. He then walks over to the darkened window and bangs on it furiously while shouting "Billy! Billy!" Startled off his stool, Billy rises off of it and turns on the microphone and asks into it "Yes, sir"?

The Commissioner stops banging on the window and rubs his head while saying angrily "Get me some aspirin!" Billy's blue eyes watch the Commissioner rub his head and Gordon shouts nervously "Was the word 'tomorrow' in my last statement? Come on! Now! Let's go!"

"Move like your balls just dropped" the Joker adds while chuckling his high-pitched chuckle. Gordon turns around to face the clown whose make-up has become so dry it now looks like part of his skin.

The Commissioner takes a few steps towards the 'freak' while asking extremely shocked "Did you just speak to him"? The Joker gives Gordon a quite absent minded look before asking rhetorically "Why? Is speaking to that cop forbidden, hmmm? Because if you forgot, Commissioner; freedom of speech is in the American code. Is it n…"

"For you, it's not…" Gordon interrupts suddenly aware of his gun on his belt. If only he could use it against him, if only he could shoot the son of a bitch where he deserves it!

And his thoughts were interrupted by the Joker's shrill voice "Oh, because I'm so special?" It was spoken more like a direct statement then a question, Gordon noted. He sighed to himself and then spoke back to the freak "Yes, e-_special_y, crazy!"

"I'm not crazy, I'm not. Crazy. I'm not" the Joker mutters softly more to himself then to anyone else. Suddenly, Commissioner Gordon sighs and wonders out loud "Where the hell is Billy? I swear if he's not back in 1 minute, I am going to kill him"!

The Joker laughs at this and says coldly "It's all the coffee and donuts he eats, Cop. It's slowing him down, I told you that what he is…. weak". Gordon rolls his eyes and gets closer to the Joker and stares down at him while shouting "Your not crazy? You stupid son of a bitch?"

The Joker chuckles and says casually "Don't talk about Mommy that way". And then he bursts into more laugher as Gordon bends down to catch eyesight with him. The Commissioner says heatedly "All of Gotham knows what you are! A lunatic! A freak! And what are you going to do about it now? Huh, you…you…."

"You got some paper?" The Joker asks nonchalantly. Gordon shakes his head to mean 'no way am I giving _you _anything'.

"How about a pencil? I can show you a magic trick". The Joker actually smiles and then Gordon gets up and takes a few steps back while replying "No thanks, Houdini. How about you just sit there and entertain me with your singing? Would you like to…."

"…What would you like me to sing? 'I love you, you love me'. I've been hearing Barney's your favorite artist." Abruptly, the Jokers laugh fills the interrogation room.

Gordon rubs his temples and shouts "Shut the fuck up, you freak"!

The Joker stops laughing and licks his lips before saying sourly "Well, that's not very nice. Didn't Barney ever teach you not to use foul language?"

And when Commissioner Gordon thought Billy Higgins had fallen off the edge of the earth he walks into interrogation room with a box of aspirin and a glass of water. Gordon takes the box and rips it open while saying, "Talk to Judge Smith! I want this lunatic out! Now!"

Billy nods and leaves the interrogation room as the Commissioner swallows one of the aspirins. The Joker pops his top lip and says "Oh, goody, cop. Where are you going to take me? Barney's play house?" The Commissioner takes his glass of water and throws it all over the Joker's dried up face make up.

He then says, "Get rid of that make up, clown. Your starting to look like a bad Easter egg". He pauses, sighs, and watches as the Jokers eyes flutter open from the shock of the water. Commissioner Gordon then says lightly "Your going to a mad house. I don't care what the judge says. Your going!"

- - - -

"Miss. Dawes…." Frank Harrison mutters softly to the brunette standing in front of him. "Miss. Dawes?" He says again, quite worried about her. He flicks her arm and the woman in front of him turns around quickly and says apologetically "I'm sorry...I didn't hear you…"

"Thinkin' 'bout that Harvey man again, Rachel?" Frank interrupts her apology with a question. Rachel Dawes nods, and Frank notices that she has tears in her eyes. Rachel begins again "Yes, but now, I'm not. Is there anything you need me to do?"

Frank clears his throat and his eyes drop down to the tray he is carrying while saying "Yes, that's why I hired you, right?" Rachel smiles and takes the tray from his hands while he explains, "Take these plates to table 27, now."

Rachel Dawes sighs and whispers, "I haven't been nice enough to you, Frank. You and your wife saved my life. You gave me a home, a job…." Frank bits his lip and says jokingly "Yes, and I could take away that job just as easily. Now, go, table 27".

Rachel Dawes nods as Frank walks towards the kitchen to turn on the television set. A few minutes later Rachel walks into the kitchen and yells to the staff "Table 4 wants more bread sticks!" She breathes for a second walks towards Frank who is watching the television intently and asks "What's the time?"

Frank shakes his head in response and then mutters "Sweet Jesus." He grabs the remote off the coffee table next to him and turns up the volume to the breaking news broadcast. Miss. Dawes turns her head to the television set as the anchor starts "Breaking News is just in. The criminal mastermind, the Joker, escaped custody today after Commissioner Gordon suggested he go to a mental hospital. This is a warning for the people living in the Emington area for that is where police say he was last heading to. More information tonight at 11."

Rachel's mouth drops open from the surprise, the anger and the fear that has just filled her body. She suddenly says loudly "Emington? You mean, where we are? What if…he finds me? What if…." Frank interrupts her by grabbing her arm and forcing her out of the kitchen.

He sighs and whispers, "Rachel, I thought you were smarter than that! He thinks your dead! Gotham thinks your dead, remember? You go by as Maria now? How can he find you? He doesn't care about you anymore, he cares about Batman". Rachel nods and wipes away her tears realizing that there was no possibility that the Joker could find her.

- - - - -

It was midnight and Rachel finally changed out of her waitress uniform and now she stands outside on the curb. Frank is beside her trying to convince her to stay a few more hours because he doesn't think the city is safe at this time at night.

"No, no, Frank. I appreciate it from the bottom of my heart, I really do. But I have to go home and sleep. I am so tired. I've got an early shift tomorrow at the Coffee Emporium and I need at least a few hours of sleep to get me through tomorrow."

Frank clears his throat and whispers back nervously "Fine, Miss. Dawes. Alice and I will see you at home." He starts to walk away just as Rachel starts shouting "Taxi" at the height of her voice.

- - -

"Where to?" The cab driver burps while he squishes his Beer can between his hands and the steering wheel. A gun suddenly is cocked and a strange voice says from behind him "To Hell". The Joker pulls his trigger back and shoots the drunken taxi driver directly in the head.

He laughs and then says lightly "Hasn't anyone ever told you not to drink and drive?" He licks his bottom lip and pushes the dead body out the car, slams the car door closed and drives off mumbling "I love my job...I love my job…. I love it!"

- - - - -

Miss. Rachel Dawes rubs her shoulders hoping the friction between her hands and her jacket will create heat. She suddenly stretches her hands up high in the air and shouts "Taxi! Taxi!" at the vehicle driving past her.

- - -

The Joker stops the taxi, and looks in his side mirror at the woman standing on the street. He smiles, licks his lips and says to himself "Well, I don't know how you got out of that one beautiful, but I am going to find out". He suddenly drives backwards towards Miss. Dawes and then stops the car near her.

The Joker turns his head to find the real cab drivers hat lying there. He smiles, and puts it on his head, just as the door opens in the back and then slams closed. "Stamp Field Park and step on it." The Joker steps on the gas pedal and thinks to himself "Well, well, beautiful. This is going to be interesting".

_Authors Note:_

_Do you like it? Please leave me a review! It means a lot to me! Thanks everyone!_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Authors Note:_**

_Thanks so much to the people who have reviewed! _

_It means so much to me! _

_Take Care!_

**Chapter 2:**

The motor makes a soft, common sound that makes Rachel's eyelids heavy. She gives out a small yawn and then says casually to the driver "Sorry, to bother you sir. But do you think you could take a short cut that I know?"

The Joker smirks to himself and tilts his hat a bit in response. Rachel rolls her eyes at the gesture and resumes speaking "It's just that I want to get home…fast." The Joker bites his lip and continues driving in an unknown direction. He hears a thump in the back seat and his eyes fall immediately to the review mirror to notice that Miss. Dawes has closed her own.

'_Makes abducting her a lot easier'_. The Joker thinks to himself as he switches gears on the car. Suddenly, a loud voice screams from behind him "You missed the exit!" The Joker chuckles softly as Rachel continues "Hey, buddy! This is against the law! You have to take the route I want you to…oh, I know what this is about".

Suddenly, a small cracking noise is heard and Rachel starts digging into her black velvet purse and takes out her wallet. She opens it quickly and rips out a twenty-dollar bill. She holds out her hand toward the driver and says "This is yours,_ if _you get me home in under 20 mins. Okay?"

The Joker laughs, unable to contain himself any longer. Rachel's eyes twitch at the laughter. It sounds to familiar, strangely familiar. The driver finally speaks to her in a heightened tone "It's not about the money."

Rachel grunts and places the money back in her purse while leaning back onto the passengers seat. She then asks, "Well, then. What's it about? Is this some type of sexist guy thing, where the man has to know streets better just because he is a…"

The Joker laughs and interrupts "You lawyers are all the same. You try to bring logic into a world where chaos reigns…." He stops speaking and stops the car. Rachel blinks and asks baffled "Lawyer? How did you…..?"

Suddenly, the driver turns around with his hands covering his face. He reveals himself, laughs and then says "Peek-A-Boo." Rachel's eyes widen as she sees the Jokers all too familiar complexion. She quickly reaches for the handle to the car door, but the Joker climbs in the back seat and takes out his knife and holds it to Rachel's fragile lips.

"Well, beautiful" a lick of the lips follows as he continues, "You really did go to law school. Hiding away in this suburb, away from batboy and myself, hmmm?" He pauses as his gloved hands massage her left cheek. He lets his eyes travel down her neck line and then up again as he speaks "Now, honey, tell me the truth. How much did you miss me?"

Rachel's breaths begin to quicken as the Joker drags his knife down her lips and underneath her chin. She tries to move her head away, but as his right hand holds the knife, his left hand clenches her head tightly. She lets out a small scream before the Joker once again speaks.

"Why Miss. Dawes, it seems that you've missed me so much that you're at a loss for words. Well, that's very sweet of you doll face, 'cuz I've missed you too". He stops and drops his hand from her head and places it around her right thigh. Rachel whimpers from the cruel feeling and before she can let out another scream he speaks again "You know, I think bat-boy's missed you too. Don't you think"?

The Joker laughs briefly, and nods his head before going on, "You know, you'll be great bait for the bat. I'm sure he wants to see his little bunny….." Rachel swallows hard and finally speaks "Please, let me go. Just please…"

"Blah…blah…blah. Honey, I'll force those pretty lips shut if you don't stop talking." Rachel gives out a small yawn as the Joker licks his lips and moves his knife down to her throat. Even with all this immense horror, Rachel's eyes are begging to close, but she continues to fight the temptation with determination. She is not going to let the Joker win this time.

"Tired, hmmm? Good. Now, I know a trick. Try counting sheep." He brings his lips closer her neck and breathes "One sheep…" Suddenly, he moves away and whispers "Night, night". The Joker chuckles and bangs her forehead with his own.

Rachel Dawes collapses unconscious onto the back seat while the Joker places his knife in his pocket. He grunts and then rubs his head while whispering "What you got in that head of yours, beautiful? A bowling ball?"

He laughs at his own joke and then climbs back into the front seat while whispering "Where's my bat toy when I need him, hmmm?" He pushes the gas pedal and drives off into the dark night with his own personal little toy in the back seat.

- - -

It had become morning and the sun shined brightly upon Gotham City. However, Rachel Dawes was unaware of the sunlight, or anything at the moment. She was still knocked out from the night before and the Joker was already getting bored of his brand new toy.

It had become 9 am and Rachel's heavy eyelids finally opened slowly. It was dark all around her, she notices. Not a light in sight. She breathes quickly and tries to move her hands but they are to stuck somehow. Her body sits against a cool wall; at least she can feel something of that texture behind her.

Her hands try to move but a rope is tied around her fragile wrists. Rachel grunts, frustrated and shouts out into the thick darkness "Hello?" She pauses for a second and a single light in the middle of the room turns on. Rachel blinks a few times before noticing a dark figure in the corner.

He seems to be wearing some type of mask. A bat mask? No! A batman mask! She smiles and shouts "Oh, finally. Thank God you're here!" The Dark figure takes a few steps towards her and removes his mask as a mocking laughter echoes in the dull room. "Boo!" The Joker wails loudly and the sound the walls made off his laughter chills Rachel to the very core. The Joker removes the black cape he had been wearing and then begins "10.99 at Gotham Superstore, of course, _I_ didn't run out and steal it."

He pauses for a second, and stops in the middle of the room, underneath the only light bulb, licks his lips and says strongly "_They_ did." Suddenly, masked clowns appear from the shadows near her. Rachel bites her lip as the clowns approach her quickly. When they reach her, they grab at her forcefully and Miss. Dawes lets out loud screams as they drag her towards the Joker.

"Be careful with her boys, we wouldn't want to break my play thing _before_ I've had time to play, now, would we?" The clowns drop her in front of the Joker and Rachel begins screaming, "What do you want? I'll give you everything! Just please! Don't hurt me!" The Joker's laugh fills the room and he bends down to Rachel's eye level and says casually "I'm not going to hurt you. Not _yet_, anyway."

The Joker stands up straight, takes out his knife and shouts to his men "Leave us alone, boys. It's time for Miss. Dawes and myself to have a bit of unscripted fun." Rachel whimpers as he bends down again to her eye level. His knife carefully grazing her cheek as the clowns leave the abandoned room.

Rachel catches her breath in her throat and asks bravely "What type of fun did you have in mind?" The Joker smirks in response and then his lips come closer to her ear and Rachel can feel his hot breath upon her neck. Abruptly, she uses her left shoulder to hit the Joker in the face.

Her light purple silk blouse now has a bit of white make up on it. She grimaces as she looks at it, for now its been destroyed. The Joker laughs the pain away and then says as he presses his knife to her bottom lip "I remember you having a little fight in you. I like a girl who's…" He brings his lips closer to her own, and then ends his sentence with "…. _feisty_."

Rachel moves her head backwards trying to loosen his grip a bit. But the Joker laughs once again and asks, "Let's play a little game, hmm?" He licks his lips and continues "If you guess where we are, I will untie your soft…" he stops suddenly and drags one of his hands down her back and grabs at her hands "so very _breakable _hands. Fair, precious?" His eyebrows lift up and down quickly and Rachel rolls her eyes at the gesture.

He lets her go and takes his knife and starts throwing it up and down like in a game of catch. Rachel looks around the room and thinks deeply of what the hell this place could be. She knows it was a warehouse, an abandoned one at that. The Joker taps his foot and whispers impatiently "Look, beautiful, we don't have all day. I have a movie to make later on…. and I don't want our gorgeous little star to be hand-tied while were making it."

Rachel suddenly gasps while asking "What type of movie?" The Joker smiles, licks his lips and replies "Now, now, don't you worry about that. Why don't you guess where we are _before_ we make our little home video?" Rachel gulps at the sentence. Home video, what _type_ exactly? The thought makes her knees shake and she finally screams, "I don't know where we are! Just tell me!"

The Joker laughs his infamous laugh while saying "Oh, I'm sorry. Should I give you a little, tinsy-winsey clue?" Unexpectedly, the Joker drops to the floor, and lays down, half of his body and face touching the floor. "Well, here's your little clue, doll face."

Rachel watches as the Joker rubs his face onto the floor before he starts screaming "No! Why are you coming for me! Rachel!" Rachel watches horrified as he alters his voice to be more feminine before continuing "Oh, Harvey! Don't you worry your little half-face I will always love you and the _Bat Man_!"

The Joker gets up quickly and deepens his voice while shouting at Miss. Dawes "Because I am a little slut, who just digs the bad boys!" Rachel's eyes form tears as she realizes that this is where Harvey was taken on the night when she '_died'_.

The Joker slowly bends down to her face level again and continues, "Well, guess what, Miss. Dawes? I'm a bad boy too. And I just love sluts like yourself!" Rachel fights back the tears while screaming "I'm not…I'm not a _slut_!" The Joker licks his lips and asks mockingly "Really? Two men at once, Rachel?" He pauses, and bites his bottom lip while continuing "How does it feel to be the cause of death of Gothams White Knight?"

Rachel shakes her head violently and says through the tears pouring down her cheeks "No! _You_ did that! I didn't…. It's…It's not my fault!" The Joker smiles at her for a second and then whispers "It doesn't matter, beautiful. What's dead is dead. It's not coming back…. oh…. but _you_, little Miss. Feisty, are a little exception, aren't you?"

The Joker grabs Rachel's head as she stares at his black coal like eyes with fear. He laughs and lets her go before saying "It's time for that home video, Miss. Dawes. Now, tell me, do you think bat boy would be upset if your clothes were off?" Rachel's eyes widen at his statement and the Joker laughs loudly at her reaction. He takes out a small digital camera from his pocket and whispers through his yellow teeth "No clothes it is".

**_Authors Note:_**

_Like this one? I hope you do. _

_I want to thank all the people who take the time to review. _

_Btw, this is CopiPan on youtube. Maybe some of you know my vids (probably not) but if you have the time, and like the Dark Knight, or the Joker/Rachel pairing, check it out. Anyways, take care and don't forget to review! _


	3. Chapter 3

**_Authors Note:_**

_Thank you so much to all of you that review. _

_I hope you like this chapter! _

_Enjoy! _

**Chapter 3:**

"Don't be afraid of the itty-bitty camera, Miss. Dawes." The Joker chuckles through his forever-plastered grin as he pushes the little red button on the camera to switch it to video. Rachel's eyes suddenly cross and she screams, "I'd rather _die_, then let you _touch _me!"

The Joker's laugh gets even louder at Rachel's attempt at to make a threat. He licks his lips and breaks his laugh with "Well that can be arranged, beautiful. But what would Batman do without his_ little _bunny? And uh" he stops, takes a step closer to Rachel and runs one of his gloved fingers down her face while continuing, "…what would Mr. J do without his little play-thing?"

He bends down to her level while saying "Well, I think I'd get rather bored…and then I'll have to go blow up hospitals and television networks to relieve my boredom. And you wouldn't want that be _your_ fault…" The Joker licks his lips and brings his lips closer to her ear while saying slowly "now, would you, pumpkin?"

Rachel shudders at this thought while the Joker moves his head to be right in front of hers. He puts the camera right in front of her face and before he pushes 'power' he whispers through his yellow teeth "Why so serious, beautiful? This is your big break! Your 15 minutes of fame, if you will. Now, won't you show me that beautiful smile of yours?"

Rachel shakes her head away from the camera while shouting angrily "You are going to have to kill me! I know you will sooner or later!" The Joker bites his lip hard and then asks sarcastically "Why does everybody think I want to kill them?" He stops, pushes the power button and starts recording while speaking "Beau-ti-ful day, isn't it Gotham City? Isn't it, munchkin?"

Rachel stares at the camera dumbfounded and she starts to feel helpless. She tries to untie the rope around her wrists as the Joker says from behind the camera "Come on, Miss Antsy Pants. Tell us your name." Rachel shakes her head violently and the Joker chuckles while saying, "Stop doing that. Show everyone your beautiful face."

The Joker grinds his teeth together hard and then shouts "Stop it" with a deep voice Rachel has never heard before. She suddenly stops terrified as the Joker giggles out "Good. Now, tell us your name, beautiful." Rachel sighs and mutters softly "Rachel Dawes."

The Joker licks his lips and then turns the camera towards his face while saying, "Well, Bat-boy, she lives. And if you want her to continue to live you better take off your little mask by the end of today or…" he stops and points the camera towards Rachel's thigh and the Joker squeezes it while he says "…your little pet and I are going to have ourselves some fun."

Tears start to form in Rachel's eyes as he runs his hand down her leg. She moves her legs as much as she can to get away from his grasp, but he is just too strong. The Joker shakes his head while saying "You have until midnight to save your damsel in distress. Or else…. well, I don't have to give you a sex-ed class." And then his famous high-pitched laugher starts and ends when he pushes the off button.

The Joker bites his lip and stores the camera back into his jacket pocket. He licks his bottom lip and then says casually "Well, thank you beautiful. I'm sure this will have Bat-boy just going ber-serk!" He takes a step towards Rachel while saying "You did a wonderful job, Princess. I know it must have hard for you to pretend your _not _enjoying my company."

Rachel stares at him for a second wondering if he meant that sarcastically or not. She shakes off the thought while the Joker starts calling his clowns. The room shakes as two men open the door and one of them ask, "What is it boss?"

The Joker takes out the camera from his jacket pocket and says quickly "Take this video to be processed…" he passes the camera to one of the clowns. They glance over at Rachel who is now trying for the hundredth time to get rid of the ropes around her wrists. The clowns chuckle and as they go to leave the Joker shouts "Oh, boy-zz…make sure to leave in all the racy parts. I want bat-boy to think she's my little chipmunk now."

Rachel scoffs at the last statement and the Joker turns his head to look at her. "Yea, _think _is the key word there!" The Joker smirks at this comment and he removes his jacket and throws in onto the floor roughly. He licks his lips, walks up to her and pulls her up onto her feet while saying "You know… I never really liked these walls."

He then grabs her by the arms and pushes her right into the wall behind her. Rachel gasps at the pain her back has just received. The Joker quickly takes out his knife from his pants pocket and places it against her right cheek. His mouth by her left ear, he swallows and then says, "I think these walls could use a little color, hmm? Maybe…blood red. Don't you agree?"

Rachel shakes her head trying to get away from him but as she does so he takes his hand and grazes her hair with it while saying, "What's the matter, honey? Clown got your tongue? Or would you like him to?" He laughs for a few seconds as Rachel says angrily "I would never!"

She then uses her leg to kick him in his stomach, and she smiles from the relief of his knife being no longer at her cheek. She watches as the Joker chuckles his pain away and then stands up straight while saying "Your _still_ feisty, beautiful. You know how much I like that."

Rachel bites her lip and then shouts "You've made your stupid pathetic video to declare me to Gotham! Now, what the hell do you want from me?" Rachel sighs after she finishes her statement. She has had enough! What did this soulless clown want from her? Well, what ever it was. She was never going to give it to him. Never, ever. Never.

- - - - -

"Master Wayne?" Alfred's hair moves slightly back and forth in the warm afternoon breeze. Alfred doesn't know whether to smile or cry after the news report he had just recently seen. It was now 3 pm, and the sun shined on the Wayne Suite Balcony like it never did before.

Bruce Wayne sat on a lounge chair holding his Batman mask. The city had been pretty much safe for the last two weeks. He imagined it was because Batman had not helped the police at all. Bruce's dark eyes peer into Alfred's as he asks, "Is this important?"

Alfred nods and responds "Yes, Master Wayne. Very." He turns his back to the billionaire and walks inside the apartment while saying, "Brace yourself, sir. This is quite…shocking." Bruce chuckles to himself, gets up off his chair and walks into his suite while asking "What? Is there another ceremony about Dent that I don't know about?"

Alfred shakes his head, turns on the television to channel six and whispers, "They have been playing it all afternoon." Bruce's eyebrows knot as Alfred watches the television intently. To be honest, nothing really interests Bruce anymore. After Rachel and Harvey died, the Joker had been taken to jail and so nothing was left for him. No one, important, anyway, other than Alfred and Lusious, of course. In his mind, his life was considered meaningless.

Bruce unexpectedly hears a familiar voice coming from the television set and his eyes glue to the screen. It says "Beau-ti-ful day, isn't it Gotham City? Isn't it, munchkin?" Bruce's mouth drops wide open and he says, "That girl looks a lot like Rachel, doesn't she, Alfred?"

Alfred nods and then whispers "Watch the television, sir". Bruce's eyes go back to the television set as the Joker says while laughing" "Good. Now, tell us your name, beautiful." Bruce's eyes go wide as the girl mutters softly "Rachel Dawes." Bruce's lips turn into a smile as he screams happily "Alfred! She's alive! Rachel….wait…" he watches the television set again and the Joker rubs his hand on Rachel's thigh.

Bruce bites his lip and continues angrily "She's alive! And she's with him! When did he…?"But Alfred hushes him and points to the television and Bruce watches "You have until midnight to save your damsel in distress. Or else…. well, I don't have to give you a sex-ed class." And then his famous high-pitched laugher starts and Bruce closes the TV shut.

His eyebrows knit and he takes in a few breaths. Alfred whispers softly "He escaped last night. I wanted to tell you, but I…." Bruce stomps his foot and screams bitterly "But you didn't! I could have stopped him and saved Rachel…. Rachel. She's alive?" Alfred sighs and replies "Apparently, sir. But if I may interfere, how would you have saved her if you didn't know that she still lives?"

Bruce shakes his head, bites his lip and asks, "Did I miss anything in the video? It doesn't seem to make sense…" Alfred once again nods and interrupts "Yes, well, he wants you to take off your mask, by the end of tonight, or…. Well, you know the rest, Master Wayne". Bruce takes a few steps towards the wall and punches it angrily.

Alfred watches bewildered for he has never acted in such an aggressive way before. Bruce abruptly screams, "Why does it have to be Rachel? Alfred…How? How…. how did she get out alive?" Alfred shrugs his shoulders and whispers, "I don't know, sir. But I think we should focus on the future. On how we can get her out alive _this_ time."

**_Authors Note:_**

_Thank you for reading! _

_Please don't forget to review!_

_Take Care!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Authors Note:_

_Hello everyone! _

_Thanks so much for reading and thanks so much for reviewing! _

_Take Care and All the Best!_

**Chapter 4:**

"Master Wayne let's not make rash decisions…" Bruce Wayne interrupts Alfred's statement by saying "I'm not making rash decisions. I am going to go find her as myself, not as the Batman."

Alfred sighs as he watches Bruce Wayne button up his last button on his white-collar shirt. He slowly asks "Very good, sir. But when you find her, then what will you do?" Bruce puts on his black blazer and replies while shrugging "I don't know, Alfred. I am making this up as I go along."

Alfred nods and whispers back casually "And that right there, sir, is the definition of making rash decisions." Bruce turns around to see Alfred giving him a smirk. Mr. Wayne bites his lip, and walks over to his grey couch, sits and says in utter bewilderment "I know, Alfred. It's just that…. two weeks ago I thought I lost her and now I still have a chance."

Alfred nods as Bruce continues, "If I save her, we'll be together. She said she was going to wait for me. She said…." Alfred sighs at the last statement. Miss. Dawes was going to marry Harvey Dent, but Alfred never had the heart to tell him. Alfred clears his throat and whispers trying to focus on the positive "Yes, well, maybe she is waiting for you right _now_, sir, to save her."

Bruce nods once, grimaces and says terrified "Yes, I have to…she…" he stops, stands up and places his hands over his face while exclaiming "God! It must be horrible for her, to be stuck with that freak. He's probably making her play some ridiculous game that has to do with ending of her life."

Alfred shrugs and whispers "Well, sir. I think we need to spend less time worrying about that, and more time on _saving_ her in time." Bruce bites his lip as Alfred asks, "You do want to save her don't you?" Bruce nods and Alfred smiles while saying, "Well, then. What's the plan?"

**- - -**

"What do you want from me?" Rachel screams again. Her foot stomps hard against the floor as she asks the question. The Joker smirks at her and says slyly "Well, well, look who decided to join in on a little foreplay. You know I like that fight in you…." He takes a few steps towards her and corners her into the white wall behind them.

His warm breath grazes her neck as his knife moves from her stomach up to her throat. Rachel's eyes narrow at the feeling of the cool steel at the crook of her neck. The Joker laughs loudly at her reaction and she takes this opportunity to ask again "What is it that you want?"

The Joker suddenly stops laughing and flips her around so that her tied hands are in front of him. He slowly nibbles her back with his gloved fingers and his steel friend makes his way down her arms to her hands. He moves his head to the back of her ear and whispers "Want to play a little game, beautiful?" Rachel mutters into the wall "No" and the Joker licks his lips in response. Rachel shudders at the sound of his tongue smacking on his lip. It sounds revolting, wet, and hideous just like the maniac that was now running his hands down her back side.

The Joker nods once and says angrily "Well Miss. Dawes, I don't think you have a choice." He uses one of his hands to slam her head straight into the wall. Rachel's head hits the wall in front of her so hard that in reaction she falls straight onto the floor. The Joker chuckles loudly as the sound of the doors opening, fill the room.

The Joker turns around to see one of his men standing in the room. The thug clears his throat and says to his boss "Ugh…boss. They just finished airin' our little movie…" The Joker interrupts and asks " And how are the reviews?"

The thug bites his lip and replies, "The whole city is goin' crazy. Their all runnin' 'round like lunatics, they've been really scared since they found out that you've returned to Gotham."

The Joker chuckles and says through a wide grin "Well, what great news! Now, that's one really great review. Maybe we should make a sequel, hmm?" The thug chuckles at his boss's dark joke and before he is about to leave the Joker says, "I didn't tell you to leave did I? _And_… I didn't tell you to come in either. Maybe I should teach you some manners, hmm?"

The Joker turns around to face Rachel once again who is now resting her head on the cold floor. The thug shakes his head and replies nervously, "No, you didn't boss but I thought…." The Joker laughs at this, turns around, and interrupts "Oh, that's cute. You _thought_, well you know this city already thinks too much, maybe…"

The Joker holds out his knife in front of him and says "…. maybe, they should learn to just _do_ things". He pauses, turns around to face the thug and says hotly "Like me!" Suddenly, the Joker's throws his steel friend right into the head of the clown, killing him instantly.

He chuckles wildly at the sight as Rachel screams. The Joker turns around to face her and says casually "Oh, I almost forgot about you, Puddin'. Pardon my rude manners, Barney's advice must of slipped my mind for a second." Rachel watches the Joker laugh at his joke and she screams out "That's not funny!"

The Joker abruptly stops laughing, takes a few steps towards his prisoner and says quickly "Really? Well then, tell me a joke." Rachel's eyes widen at his request so she asks puzzled "A joke?" The Joker nods, lifts her up onto her feet again and says "Yes, a joke. Like Ha Ha…… a joke."

The Joker slams Rachel once again into the wall and utters darkly "If you don't think _I'm _funny, then _your_ going to be the funny one around here. Now… tell me a… joke….that ugh….._you_ find funny." Rachel looks into his sinister eyes and tries to think of a joke. The Joker wraps his hands around her neck and says into her ear "You're a real bad comedian, Miss. Dawes. Keeping your audience waiting like this. I am giving you five seconds….5….4…"

Rachel screams out "No! Okay! Okay! I've got one…Knock Knock." The Joker grips her throat tighter and whispers under his breath "A knock knock joke? Amateur." Rachel rolls her eyes and repeats "Knock Knock."

The Joker licks his lips and asks dully "Who's there?" Rachel gulps and replies "Who." The Joker's eyebrows squint together at the joke. He has never heard this one before. So he asks "Who who?" Rachel mutters the punch line softly "Stop talking, you sound like an owl."

The Joker watches Rachel's worried face for a second, and then he falls into a fit of laughter. Rachel sighs in relief as the Joker's hands drop from her throat. But the Joker yelling "Boys" cuts that laughter short. Quickly two clowns holding machine guns come into the room and when they do they realize why the boss has called them.

The Joker nods to them as the clowns start picking up the dead body of the thug. The Joker mutters through his yellow teeth "And boyz, wash my steel friend. He hates it when he's dirty". The clowns laugh as they carry the thug out the door. Rachel scowls at the way the Joker talks about his knives. As if they were his friends, as if they were real people.

The door slams closed and the Joker walks towards Rachel once again and mutters, "Now, Miss. Dawes, _we_ are going to play a little game." Rachel's eyes widen as he begins to search through his pants pockets. But her eyes narrow as the Joker holds out a deck of cards. Rachel asks baffled "Cards?"

The Joker rolls his eyes and replies back sarcastically "No. Ring around the Rosy." He pauses for a second and straightens out his voice before saying "Of course, cards, Princess." The Joker takes out another knife from his right pocket and Rachel then says "You know I am going to need my hands to play…" The Joker chuckles at her attempt and whispers back huskily "Not at this card game, beautiful."

**- - - -**

"Replay that" Bruce Wayne states completely intrigued in the Jokers news report. Alfred peers up at the screen and asks "What this, sir?" He rewinds back a bit and pushes play at the part where the Joker is grabbing at Rachel's thigh. Bruce nods and points at the bottom half of the screen while saying, "See this…this is interesting."

Alfred chuckles and says with a smirk smacked across his face "Yes, I am sure your sexual fantasizes about Miss. Dawes are, but we should stay on task Master Wayne." Bruce shakes his head and points to the floor of the mysterious room. Bruce bites his lip and says confused "I feel like I've seen that floor before somewhere. I don't know… maybe I'm going as crazy as that sick nut job."

Alfred lifts up his jacket sleeve to reveal a watch. He glances at it quickly and says out loud "It's 6:30 in the evening, sir. We have a couple of hours left, Master Wayne. We should focus on finding Rachel, not on interior design." Bruce chuckles this time but stops suddenly and screams, "Push pause!"

Alfred pushes pause and then Bruce asks happily "Did they re-furnish that warehouse where Dent was taken to that night when his face burned?" Alfred clears his throat and replies baffled "They re-painted the walls white…. and re-tiled the floor with the same type of…"

Alfred stops in mid-sentence, smiles and mutters, "You're a genius." Bruce smiles in return and says egotistically "Some people have called me that, yes." Alfred chuckles with happiness as Bruce says "6:32, I'm going to be late. I have a date with a lunatic and I just can't miss it."

_Authors Note:_

_Please Review!_

_I am not sure about this chapter; I hope you all liked it!_

_Take Care!_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Authors Note:_**

_Hey everyone! I just wanted to let you all know that this chapter was supposed to be up yesterday, but fanfiction wasn't working for me :( Anyway, this chapter has a little bit more sexual content than my others. So, you have been warned! Anyway, please review! Enjoy! _

**Chapter 5:**

Bruce walks quickly towards the elevator while thinking about the present situation. He suddenly stops, takes out his cell phone from his pocket, puts his number on lock and then dials the Commissioners number. He clears his throat as Gordon answers "Hello, Commissioner Gordon speaking." Bruce bites his lip and makes his voice deep and asks, "You remember where Harvey Dent got his face burnt?"

The Commissioner's eyebrows knit at the Batman's voice coming from his cell's speaker. He shrugs and replies loudly into the phone "Yes, yes I do. But I am quite busy at the moment, I am trying to find the location of Rachel Dawes." He pauses, covers the phone with his hand and screams "Get me the number for all factories, warehouses…quickly!"

Bruce taps his foot impatiently and screams into the phone "It's about her!" The Commissioners eyes widen as the Batman continues speaking "Be there in one hour. I may need back up." Gordon closes his cell phone, smiles and shouts out to his men "We got her!"

Bruce closes his cell phone quickly and pushes the button to the elevator while Alfred states "I pressed your Batman suit last week, sir. So that means it is in…" Bruce interrupts as he gets into the elevator "I am not going as the Batman, Alfred. I am going as myself." Abruptly the elevator doors close to reveal a very stunned Alfred.

- - -

"What kind of card game doesn't require the usage of one's hands?" Rachel presses the question strongly. She does not want to take part in some silly game of his, she is already in the middle of one and she doesn't need two to get her head spinning. The Joker searches frantically through the deck of cards and giggles at her question.

Rachel rolls her eyes and is about to ask the question again when he mutters softly "Don't you worry about that, beautiful. It's a secret between me…." He pauses, lets 2 cards fall on the floor and then continues "…myself, and I." He laughs as his eyebrows raise signaling Rachel to look down at the floor.

She expectedly sees 2 Jokers on the floor. She gulps and he licks his lips and says, "Pick a card Miss. Dawes." Rachel' eyes widen and she asks baffled "Why?" The Joker clears his throat and says strongly "Because I said so!" Rachel nods as he asks with a smile on his face "Okay, pumpkin?"

Rachel shrugs her shoulders and whispers softly "Jack." The Jokers eyebrows lift and he lets all his cards fall out his hands while asking angrily "What'd you call me?" Rachel gasps from the horrid expression on her abductors face. She stutters softly "..Ja..Jack…you asked me to. to…pick a card."

The Joker's eyebrows fall back into place as he says quickly "So I did." Rachel watches the Jokers hands tremble as he looks through the deck of cards for two Jacks. Miss. Dawes suddenly becomes very interested in this fact. Why would he be nervous at that word? Unless….

The Joker coming closer towards her suddenly interrupts her thoughts. She gulps nervously and the Joker shuffles the 4 cards in his hands. He bites his lip and says numbly "You draw a….Ja..Jack and I will untie your hands." Rachel's nerves suddenly disappear and a smile covers her face. The Joker sits down on the floor in front of Rachel and says "B-uh-t….if you draw a Joker, pumpkin. You're going to have to deal with one. Got it?"

Rachel's eyes narrow slowly as she asks bravely "What do you mean exactly by…_deal_?" The Joker doesn't answer her question; instead he picks a card and says, "You know what your darling Harvey taught me? He taught me that all is fair in love and war. So…well, no more talking about the dead…. Their no fun…. go ahead, princess, look at the card and tell me what's _fair_ in your life."

He turns her card over and it is a _Joker_. Rachel grimaces at the sight of it. She sighs and mutters under her breath "Fantastic, now I've got to look at two of you." The Joker picks her chin up with his gloved fingers and says giddily "Oh, honey, don't fight it. Just let the desire consume you."

Rachel rolls her eyes as the Joker drops his fingers from her chin. The Joker fixes his tie while saying "Don't you worry your pretty little face, honey bunny. I'm not going to carve it. But, you know…." He once again takes her head in his hands and whispers softly "….I really like it when you smile. Now, why don't you show me that smile?"

The Joker lets go of her cheeks and Rachel shakes her head while saying "I will smile when I have something to smile about." The Joker chuckles at this, holds up the Joker card and says "Will you smile for him then?" Rachel shakes her head in response. The Joker bites his lip, looks through his pants pockets, takes out a knife and asks angrily "How 'bout for him?"

Rachel's mouth falls open at this and she forces her lips tight into a frown. The Joker shakes his head and mutters "It's really too bad, you had such nice…" he leans closer and presses the blade to her cheek. His mouth is inches away from hers as he continues his sentence "luscious, round…_wet_…lips."

Rachel's eyes fall towards his tongue that licks his bottom lip. She had seen him do this before, but this time it was different. She wasn't frightened when he did it, she felt intrigued. Rachel's eyes suddenly close at the thought that the monster in front of her could ever be intriguing.

She opens them again as his hot breath lingers upon her neckline. His mouth along with his breath moves up towards her lips as he speaks "What's the matter beautiful? Afraid to look at my scars?" Rachel's eyebrows suddenly knit together as she states proudly "Actually, no."

The Joker's eyes widen as she continues speaking "It's not the scars, clown. It's the fact that you have a knife at my cheek!" The Joker's eyes narrow towards her and he suddenly throws the knife behind him. He grabs her head and asks hotly in her ear "Really, pumpkin? Then how come you're still nervous? Oh, I get it…it's just my devastatingly good looks that gives you the jitters."

Rachel shakes her head in disbelief. She doesn't know if he is being sarcastic or not, but she replies sharply back "Take off that make-up and then I will tell you if your good looking, Mr. Joker." The Joker quickly gets a harder grip on her head and he is about to say something but an unmasked thug barges in and says nervously "Ugh, Boss. There is a guy on a motorcycle here, who says he has an appointment to see the warehouse."

The Joker let's Rachel's head go, gets up and says, "Well, then we don't want to keep him waiting. Tell him to come in." The Joker picks up his knife as the door opens to reveals a tall brunette man. Rachel gasps quietly as the stranger speaks confidently "Yes. This is perfect." He walks around the room, turns to the Joker and says "Whoa, buddy, aren't you a little late for the circus?"

The Joker laughs his infamous high-pitched laugh, and a few seconds later, he stops, gives the stranger a cold glare and asks angrily "Who the _fuck_ are you?" The stranger frowns and says, "You don't know who _I_ am?" The Joker scratches his head and asks baffled "Do you know who _I_ am?"

The stranger shakes his head, says "No" quickly and then looks around the warehouse while saying "This will be perfect for Wayne Enterprises". The Joker lifts his knife a bit and asks "Ahhhh…so you're Bruce Wayne? Well, you don't look all that good looking…" the Joker kisses his teeth and then continues "Well, Bruce it seems that you're at the wrong place at the wrong time."

Bruce looks over the Joker's shoulder and says with fake passion "I know, I know, I shouldn't of come. It looks like you were going to get frisky with that girl over there." The Joker turns around to look at Rachel who is stunned to silence. Bruce gives the Joker a pat on the back and says "Don't worry, buddy, I'll leave you two alone. I just want to ask one thing…."

The Joker nods impatiently, and gets his knife ready while waiting. Bruce smiles and asks, "How'd you get those scars?" The Joker lifts his knife and says angrily "The same way your going to get them". Bruce's eyes widen and he hits the Joker in the stomach before he even has a chance to swing.

Bruce screams loudly towards Rachel "I'm coming, Rach. I'm here to help you…" The Joker hits Bruce over the head with the back of his knife while saying "Do you really think I'm that stupid, Bruc-eee? You held that party for Dent a while back, and that's when I meet Miss. Dawes over there. Beautiful isn't she?"

Bruce holds his head tightly from the pain and the Joker screams "Clowns! Come get this change purse. He's awful heavy, a couple of zeros are at the end of him." Two masked thugs walk in just as the Joker hits Bruce over the head with the back of his knife once again. Bruce collapses unconscious on the floor and Rachel screams out "Bruce! Are you okay?"

The clowns carry Bruce's body out of the room while the Joker walks towards Rachel and says, "Well, well, I guess Batman is too busy tonight to come rescue you. So he sent your pathetic Billionaire friend Bruce Wayne." Rapidly, a thug bursts into the room and yells "Boss! He got away! I swear, that man has some super natural fight in 'em. When we closed the door, he got away from us so quick I thought all life ended on earth……"

The Joker grunts his teeth, takes his knife out and says quickly "Well, _all _life didn't end on earth, but yours sure did." The Joker once again takes his knife and throws it into the thug. Rachel scowls at the sight and finally explodes "Hey! He didn't deserve that! Yes, he is scum, like _you_, but you shouldn't take away someone's life for something as stupid as letting a prisoner go! Besides you don't even know if it's his fault! He didn't deserve that!"

The Joker laughs at this and says softly "Once a lawyer, always a lawyer." The Joker picks Rachel up again and slams her against the wall. His hands are wrapped around her body so that they grab her own. His mouth is just centimeters away from hers as he speaks huskily "Now, tell me, Miss. Dawes. What do _I _deserve?"

Rachel gulps and asks nervously "What…what do you mean?" The Joker smirks and Rachel shivers from the look in his eye. His tongue crosses his lip again and it hits Rachel's own lip scarcely. The Joker pops his lip and says roughly "Well, since I'm _scum_, don't I deserve to be _punished_?"

Rachel catches her breath in her throat. She knows exactly what the Joker's sick mind is referring to but she shakes her head in response and whispers softly "The law clearly states…." The Joker laughs at this, and when he stops he places his lips to the crook of her neck while saying "Well, _you're_ a lawyer…why don't you just go ahead and…_punish_ me."

Something about how he said that made Rachel's stomach flip. She gulps as the Joker suddenly moves one of his hands slowly up her back. She violently shakes her head and whispers "No." The Joker grazes the bottom of her ear lobe with his lips and whispers heatedly "Yes."

Rachel's eyes close at the feeling that the Joker is giving her. It is a feeling of disgust and revulsion and a sensation that feels so…_good_. Rachel shakes the thought away and whispers more confidently "Untie my hands, Joker." The Joker laughs at her statement and answers with "So, I'm not scum anymore?" His other hand slowly grabs the back of her thigh as he continues "Too bad, princess. I was really getting used to the name."

Rachel gasps as the Joker grabs her thigh and squeezes it tightly. She grits her teeth and says bravely "Let me go! You…you…monster!" The Joker shakes his head and pulls his hand up her thigh, and she softly gasps at his touch. He chuckles and states "My, my, Miss. Dawes. You've grown tense, maybe I should, ugh, help you out a little bit."

His hands roam up her back once again and his lips fall closer to her own. She shakes her head slowly, and tears form in her eyes. The Joker chuckles and mutters "Oh don't leak, beautiful." Rachel sighs and whispers, "I am not going to cry if you stop molesting me!"

The Joker brings his lips closer to hers and his hands travel back down to her back to hold her own. He bites his lip and mutters sweetly "Oh, but honey. I thought you were smarter than that. I can't molest you, if…. _you_…." He slides his hand down her behind to her thigh while continuing, "…are enjoying it." He giggles softly and brings his lips back to hers while he continues rubbing the inside of her thigh.

She closes her eyes tightly and screams feeling completely over powered "Just do _it _already! I've had enough! Just fuck me if you _have_ to, but please let me go! Just…do _it_!" The Joker chuckles at this and says seductively "Ahh…. I like a girl that begs." The Joker smiles and leans in to close the gap between their lips when another thug bursts in.

"It's the cops…it's the…" the thug suddenly realizes that this was not the best time for him to interrupt. He blushes and continues anyway "Boss, its…the Commissioner…" The Joker shouts at the thug while still looking at Rachel "I know, fool! I heard you the first time! I'm not that old yet for you to be repeating things…." He stops just as an idea pops into his head.

**_Authors Note:_**

_I hope you liked this one!_

_Btw, most of you are probably wondering why Bruce gave up that easily, but in the next chapter that will be explained! :D_

_Please please review! Thank you! Take Care! _


	6. Chapter 6

**_Authors Note:_**

_Hey everyone! I just wanted to let you all know that if you go to "**CopiPan**" on youtube you can find my teaser trailer for this story, and you can find many of my other Joker, Joker/Rachel, and Dark Knight Videos. _

_Anyway, this chapter was fun to write, its a bit more comic relief than my others, at least I hope it is :P _

_Enjoy! And Please Review! _

**Chapter 6**

"Tell the good old Commissioner to come in…" The Joker pushes Rachel down on the floor just as Commissioner Gordon and his men barge in. The Commissioner bumps into a thug named Cackle on the way in and they both share a look of disgust with one another. "The gig is up Joker! You're cornered!" The Jokers black eyes watch the dozens of newly loaded guns surround him.

He quickly picks up Rachel and holds his knife to her throat while shouting, "It's very rude of you Commissioner to show up to our place uninvited. Or…ugh…honey…" he pauses and asks in Rachel's ear "…did you invite them?"

The Joker shakes her head for her and continues "No? Well, then I guess your going to have to leave then. I mean, we didn't even have enough time to clean up. And you know how much I _hate_ a messy house."

Gordon bites his lip and shouts angrily "Let her go!" The Joker giggles softly replying back confidently "I will, if _you_ leave." Gordon cocks his gun and points it at the Joker while saying "I said 'let her go'!"

The Joker smirks, and pushes his knife closer to Rachel's neck while whispering, "Well, well, well. I guess _you _want to be responsible for _both _her deaths. Hmm…. tell me Com-missi-o-ner… How did it _feel_ to look into Dents eyes and let him know that it was _your _fault Rachel didn't get out alive…. or _did_…considering this very unlikely coincidence."

The Commissioner grinds his teeth while the Joker continues, "It was _your_ fault, wasn't it? That this…." He slides his hand up her leg while speaking "…almost got blown up into several, _very beautiful_, pieces of human flesh." Gordon sighs heavily and shouts out "I couldn't save her! I couldn't! I…what does it matter? She's alive now…."

The Joker smiles his evil smirk and whispers "…not for long…." Gordon takes a step towards him and the Joker licks his lip and says "Ah-ta-ta…don't get so anxious Commissioner. Patience is a virtue. But...I'll tell you what…. tell your men to go for some coffee and doughnuts, you know how much they enjoy those…. and Rachel, your monopoly guy mustache, and I will have some group therapy."

The Commissioner nods and shouts to his men "You heard the freak! Go wait outside…I can handle myself around this monster." The Joker smiles and whispers, "While your out boyzz… do you think you could get me a vanilla frappe? I love the whipped-cream on those things…." He pulls Rachel closer and whispers huskily to her "For later, beautiful." Rachel shakes her head in disgust and the doors close leaving just the Joker, Rachel and the Commissioner in the room.

The Commissioner lowers his gun and the Joker lets Rachel go and she falls straight onto the floor. Gordon asks softly "Rachel…how are you? I mean…I know you can't be well, but…" Rachel bites her lip and interrupts by saying "I'm fine, Gordon. I've been better but…"

The Joker interrupts by saying "Miss. Dawes is just dandy. Now, Commissioner, let's chat." The Joker looks over at Rachel who is crawling slowly towards Gordon. The Joker smiles and places an arm over her while he whispers "…and if you thought you were going anywhere, you're mistaken. You're staying over here with Mr. J. I know how much you enjoy_ my _company…." Rachel puffs and whispers, "I'd enjoy it even more if you weren't touching me…." The Joker laughs and points towards Gordon while saying softly "Now, now, honey. Let's not fight, we have guests."

Gordon watches the two of them for a second, sighs and says "Anyway…. Joker…I am really getting tired…" the Joker interrupts by saying "…and old." The Commissioner rolls his eyes and the Joker giggles as Gordon continues "…I am really getting tired of your little games…. what exactly do you want?"

The Joker takes his arm off Rachel's shoulders and scratches his chin while admitting "Hmmm… I'd like some gasoline…some dynamite…and ugh…some new knives if it isn't too much trouble. My old one's aren't the same any longer, they just don't have that shine anymore; I guess it's because of all the victims' blood. Well, anyway, back to what I want…."

Gordon rolls his eyes and says loudly "Listen to me Joker! You need help! You're a monster…. and...ugh... if you come to Arkham with us…. I think we can help you. We have a girl named Harleen Quinzel who is ready to talk with you…." The Joker interrupts by saying sarcastically "Your planning on getting a _Harle-quin_ to help me? Listen, Commissioner…."

He pauses, licks his lip and continues casually "I don't need any help…I already told you what I need. Gasoline. Dynamite. Knives, if possible, I'm not greedy." Rachel rolls her eyes and mutters, "I think Gordon is right. I'll help if I_ have_ to…. we should get you to Arkham…."

The Joker takes out his knife from his pocket and says coldly "If I wanted your opinion, Princess, I would have asked for it, now, start reminiscing about good old _dead_ Harvey and shut it!" The Joker suddenly takes his knife and places it at Rachel's lips. He turns towards Gordon and says, "Now…_you_…mustache guy…Rachel and I have to make our grand exit…although…it _was_ nice chatting with you…."

The Joker stands while pulling Rachel up by her hair and the Commissioner takes out his gun and points it towards both of them. "Stop…there is no where to go!" The Joker chuckles, walks towards the Commissioner, dragging Rachel along while he speaks "You know what I love about comedy? People never expect the punch line."

The Joker then takes the gun out of the Commissioner hands and points the gun at Gordon and pulls the trigger. But instead of a bullet, water squirts Gordon in the face. The Joker laughs and whispers to Rachel "Cackle used to run a magic show…. I find him very useful at times…like now."

Suddenly, the Joker takes the back of his knife and hits the Commissioner over the head with it. Gordon falls to the floor unconscious and the Joker grabs Rachel more forcefully and asks, "I bet you weren't expecting that one, beautiful." Rachel gulps as she watches his black eyes darken.

He chuckles and opens the door while he pushes her towards it. She gasps as she sees all the policemen unconscious. Her eyes widen as the Joker yells out "Get the school bus ready boys…. we're going on a class trip!" He slams the warehouse door shut and says to Rachel "But first we're going to stop at Starbucks…I really want my whipped cream."

- - - -

Two hours later, the Dark Knight was finally ready to get rid of the Joker once and for all. He opens the door to the warehouse and gasps at the sight he sees. More than twenty cops are on the floor, unconscious. He walks towards the second door to where he was earlier, hoping that it isn't too late to save Rachel.

He opens the door to see the Commissioner in the middle of the familiarly tiled floor. Batman looks around the room to see a white substance all over it spelling out in dozens of places the word, or sound "Ha." He bends down towards one of the Ha's, sniffs it and asks confused "Whipped cream?"

He marches strongly towards the centre of the room, and shakes the Commissioner while screaming "Gordon! Wake up!" Gordon's eye slowly open and he asks, "Did he take her?" Batman nods and Gordon sighs heavily while getting up to stand on his feet. He looks around the room and sees the _'decorations'_.

The Commissioner rubs his head and says softly "He won't kill her…. she'll be safe. What he wants is you…and gasoline, he made me clear of that." Batman growls angrily and says hotly "How do you know that Gordon? He could have killed her already." Gordon shakes his head and walks towards the exit while saying "I'm hoping he hasn't."

Batman nods and walks towards the exit beside the Commissioner while asking "Did he say where he was taking her?" Gordon shakes his head violently while whispering "No, of course not! The Joker is a freak, but he's not an idiot! What we need is a good plan…" Batman shakes his head and whispers "No more plans…"

Gordon chuckles and says, "…You're starting to sound like him." Batman nods and continues angrily "We have to start thinking like this guy…if we don't…it will be too late. Too late for Rachel…too late for Gotham. No more plans!" Gordon sighs as he watches the Batman run away, hop on his motorcycle, and drive off.

Gordon bites his lip and whispers to the unconscious officers "No more plans…. well…I'm sure he won't get very far." He abruptly clears his throat and shouts to the cops "Up! Get up! We've got work to do!"

_**Authors Note:**_

_You like?_

_No like?_

_Let me know._

_Thanks so much to all my reviewers!_

_It really means a lot to me!_

_Take Care!_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Authors Note:**_

_I was listening to __**Supertramp**__ the other day and this idea came into my head, so I decided to write it. There is a reason for it, nothing is ever written with no point at all. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! _

_**Please Review!** _

**Chapter 7:**

Rachel Dawes opens her eyes to see the bright, crisp sunlight that peers through the windows. She bites her lip realizing that, once again, the one and only, Joker has abducted her. Her eyes drift towards her feet, which are tied together with thick rope. She sighs as she realizes her hands are tied behind some type of poll.

Her head wonders backwards and she sees that she has been tied to some type of bed. She looks around the room as a faint sound dings in her ears. She gasps and asks lowly "Take a look at my girlfriend?" A smile spreads across her face because Supertramp happens to be one of her favorite bands.

She quickly shakes her head to stop listening to the song that seems to be playing in the other room. Her hands shake rapidly when she hears the lyrics "I'm a loser, what a joker…. I'm playing my jokes upon you…while there's nothing better to do…." She gulps at the lyrics and continues to try to untie her hands but when she does so the bed moves and it makes a loud sound.

The music suddenly stops, and Rachel's eyebrows knit with worry. The door opens to reveal the Joker in his infamous clothing. But his purple jacket is not on, probably due to the heat that the room is soaking in.

The Joker slams the door shut and says with a real smile plastered on his face "Well, look who's finally up. I hope my music _was _bothering you…" Rachel watches as he approaches her slowly and she takes the opportunity to ask, "Was that Supertramp?" The Joker stops, nods and asks with aggravation "Why? You figured me as more a Marilyn Manson type guy?"

Rachel shrugs her shoulders slightly and then responds honestly "Well…yes. I mean, Supertramp is so…ugh…so…not _you_…well, at least I thought they were until I heard the 'Joker' lyric about 30 seconds ago." The Joker laughs in response and continues walking towards Rachel while saying "My, my, my…didn't expect that did you? Well, beautiful, I _am _pretty unpredictable. So, now tell me…what's your favorite song from the _'oh so not me'_ band?"

Rachel scrunches her eyebrows together as the Joker sits right in front of her. She watches him lick his bottom lip slowly while eyeing her. She rolls her eyes and replies trying to stay on subject "The Logical Song." The Joker chuckles and whispers, "You truly are conventional, Princess. Once a lawyer always a lawyer, always wanting everything in life to have come with some type of logic."

He stops speaking, chews on his bottom lip for a second and then screams "Oh…boyzz…put it on track 3, it seems my little play thing likes that tune." The music suddenly changes to Rachel's request and she listens for a second, taking in the beautiful melody before she goes back to the reality in front of her.

The Joker crawls beside her and whispers softly "You have a strange taste in music, beautiful. I like that." Rachel turns her head to look at him and asks quite puzzled "Strange?" The Joker yawns, nods and replies, "Uh huh… you see…not many people can enjoy bands like Supertramp because they are too different." Rachel shrugs and says quickly without thinking "Well, I like things that are different." The Jokers eyebrows raise, he giggles and says while smirking "Oh so you're _finally _admitting to that little crush you have on me…?"

Rachel rolls her eyes, turns her head to face the Joker and says stiffly "No! You're abnormal! Not different!" The Joker's head moves forward slightly and he says in a husky voice, "Well, you're not denying the crush, beautiful. Is there something you want to tell me? Will it be a hallmark moment? I just _love_ those."

Rachel puffs into the air in frustration and the Joker takes his hand to move her head back to face him. Her eyes immediately fall down to his ungloved fingers that are now holding her chin firmly. Her eyes go back up to meet his and she relaxes under his grip. His fingers fell warm on her flesh, and not cold and hard like she had expected.

The Joker smirks at her and says in a low voice "Abnormal…sounds mysterious doesn't it, beautiful?" The Joker moves his face towards her ear and he says into it "Except there is no such thing. What may be normal to me is _not _normal to you, and vice versa. I spend my days enjoying myself the way I want to, and _you_…." He stops and moves his lips to the crook of her neck and then continues, "…Prefer to fantasize about striping down criminals."

The Joker moves his lip up her neck slowly and then whispers into her ear with a growl "Well, Miss. Dawes. Here's your chance. Strip. Me. Down." Rachel's eyes widen at the sexual suggestion and she uses her shoulder to hit him in the face. The Joker rubs his cheek and laughs while she shouts "Your sick!"

The Joker stops laughing to grab her face again, this time in both his hands and he says casually "No, actually. I had some Buckley's this morning. You know, that stuff tastes awful, but it _does_ work." Rachel rolls her eyes and asks in irritation "Are you ever serious?"

The Joker lets her face go and replies "Why be serious when life is so short? You know…" he reaches and touches her cheek, lets go and continues "…. I used to be like you, pumpkin…" Rachel interrupts by yelling "You were never like me!" The Joker licks his lips and continues, "It's rude to interrupt, beautiful. Now…ahhhh…where was I? Oh yea…. Well, I used to be like you…all…calm…and ugh…collective…. and well, boring. Life is only lived by those who truly want to live it. And you bunny…aren't living it."

Rachel looks down at her tied feet and mutters roughly "I could be living it if you were to let me go!" The Joker laughs, put his arm around her and says, "Now, why would I do that? Look how much fun we're having…buhhh--tt, right _now_…I'm getting rather bored. So, let's mix it up, shall we?"

His hands quickly reach up to the top of silk blouse. Rachel gasps as he unfastens the first button. He laughs for a few seconds and then mutters with a thick, very serious tone "You don't think I forget what you said…hmm? About how…" he grabs her face and presses his lips to her neck while muttering roughly "…If I fucked you…I should let you go…."

His hand runs down her black skirt while she shakes her head while whispering "…I didn't mean it…I didn't…." The Joker giggles lightly and he grabs a strand of her thick dark hair and curls it in-between his fingers while saying "…Well…Miss Dawes…that's just too bad, because I might have considered your offer."

Rachel's eyes widen as the Jokers lips slowly moves up her neck and he presses them lightly to her chin. Rachel breathes out heavily while saying "…. Please…stop…" The Joker chuckles, and raises his head so that his lips are not touching her any longer. She looks him in the eye and says, "Why have you considered my offer? I mean…if you let me go, Batman won't come and find you…well, at least, _not_ in a hurry."

The Joker lets her face go roughly and says loudly "…I don't want_ that_…that's so…bo-riiinngg! You see, princess, if Bats were to come here and to try to rescue you…that's just really boring for _me_…. but what if _I _could hurt the Batman even more than he ever imagined was possible? Worse than your death…worse than all of Gotham burning down, worse than……ending his life. Something that will drive him to the pit of insanity…."

Rachel interrupts and asks with fear and a stutter "Wh-a…What are you gonna do to him?" The Joker laughs at her question, grabs her face again and says hungrily "It's more a question of…what are _we_ going to do?" Then, swiftly, he strengthens his grip of her face and closes the gap between his mouth and hers.

Rachel's eyes widen as his tongue eagerly finds its way inside her mouth. She shakes her head violently trying to break the kiss, but the Joker kisses her lips harder until she has no choice but to give in. His kiss is feverish and Rachel's mind no longer fights the lust between them. But when she starts to get comfortable, he pulls away slowly, and runs his tongue across her bottom lip. Rachel softly gasps at the cool sensation and the Joker mutters slyly "and _that_…. is the just the beginning."

Rachel watches his eyes mesmerized, they seem soft and caramel like, not the dark tone that they usually are. He clears his throat and asks "Staring at my scars, beautiful?" Rachel snaps out of her small trance and replies with a blush scratched on her face "No. Your…eyes…actually."

The Joker raises one eyebrow and says puzzled "I've never heard that one before. Now, tell me, Miss. Dawes, what is so interesting about my eyes? You see an escape plan in them?" Rachel chuckles at his joke…and then stops of herself a second later. The Joker nods and whispers "Oh, so now I'm funny? Well, I guess your going to have to stop sharing those good old knock knock jokes then…hmmm?"

Suddenly, a horrible depressing thought runs thought Miss. Dawes' head. Bruce. Batman. What is this monster planning to do? Rachel looks down at the ground and whispers with a frown across her face "How is _us _doing anything…. going to hurt the Batman?" The Joker smirks, takes her head in his hands once again and whispers "Let's see, shall we?" and then he fervently kisses her leaving Rachel in the deepest confusion and the deepest pleasure her lips have ever experienced.

_**Authors Note:**_

_Like?_

_No like?_

_Let me know in a review._

_Thanks so much for reading!_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Authors Note:_**

_Thank you so much for all the reviews to last chapter! _

_Please continue to review! _

_Thanks so much! _

**Chapter 8:**

The Joker lips pillage Rachel's lips with the utmost insanity. His tongue burns her own as they meet. Rachel sways her head back and fourth trying to escape his grasp. But the Joker does not give up. His lips stop only for a second so his sharp teeth can grab at her bottom lip. He pulls back faintly and mutters in a slight muffled tone "Can't resist a bad boy, can you, Miss Dawes?"

Rachel finally is able to break her lips away from his and she says with utter confidence "Actually, Joker. I _can_." The Joker laughs and asks in a heightened mocking tone "Really? After or before we played tonsil hockey?" Rachel glares at him and is about to say something but he continues while fiddling with his tie "Well….I thought pretty girls, like you we're supposed to be good kissers, buuhh-tttt, I guess, for you, honey, that's not the case…"

Rachel gasps and screams out "I _am _too!" The Joker laughs, loosens his tie and says in a deep voice "Well, why don't ya prove it then?" Rachel smirks, shakes her head and says calmly "Listen, Joker. I don't have time for this…._I_ am a very busy person….."

The Joker takes off his tie and throws it onto the floor behind him while interrupting "…blah-blah-blah…loosen up, beautiful. Now, I've got the puurrrr-fect way you could do that. I've still got some whipped cream left….you know how much I love…." He licks his lips and then continues "…the _taste_ of it."

Rachel rolls her eyes and screams loudly trying to break the disturbing tension "Help! Is there anyone there? Hello?" The Joker laughs, looks around the room and says softly "Now, now, Rach. You know I wouldn't be stupid enough to take you to a place where people could_ actually _hear you. Now, do yourself a favor and shut those pretty little lips of yours before I bind them shut with a stapler! Sound good, doll face?"

Rachel's eyes widen at the threat but her buoyancy fails to lower so she screams, "Go ahead and bind them, Jack!" The Joker's eyes darken and he grabs Rachel by the hair and asks through an angry growl "_What_ did you just call _me_?" Rachel fixes her eyes to his lips to see how his tongue swims across his bottom lip with abundance.

She gulps and whispers softly "I…ugh…..you…you heard what I said." The Joker pulls her hair tighter, and yells into her ear "…Jack. Is. _Dead_!" Rachel jumps as he spits the last word out, and he grabs her head once again mutters "oh…shh…shh, princess. Did I scare you?"

He lets go of her head by slamming it into the poll behind her. Rachel screams from the pain and the Joker mocks her "Owwww!! Ahhhh!! Save it for someone that cares!" Rachel grits her teeth and shouts "Don't you want to know how I found out?"

The Joker shakes his head at her and says in an animalistic snarl "I know, I know…that stupid mistake I made about the card game that we…hmm…wait just an orgasmic minute...now _there'_s an idea. That little shenanigan that you just pulled has reminded me…we never played our little card game. How about we play _now_…. You're really starting to bore me to tears…"

Rachel looks into his eyes and interrupts harshly "…I don't want to play!" The Joker giggles, grabs her by her hair once again and says with pettiness "Life's not fair, Miss Dawes…" he lets her hair go roughly, turns around and walks towards the door while saying "…well…act-u-ally…I'm about to change that…. you see beautiful…" he opens the door, turns to look at her and says "…I'm that fat little kid with a magnifying glass and your about to become that little ant that…"

He tightens his fists and continues "that…that…_squirms_…. until they eventually just give out and die. So, to con-cluuuu-de, I'm God, and your….ugh… God's whore…." He leaves the room laughing while saying "I'll be back with the magnifying glass!" And then his infamous laugh rings in Rachel's ears and she tries to block it out. However, before she can, the door once again opens.

- - -

"Jackson. I need you to take over my shift for tonight…it's Barbara's and I's 10 year anniversary." The Commissioner smiles, and opens his desk drawer to take out a purple box. Jackson smirks and says in his Australian accent "Congratulations….and no worries, mate. I need to stay here anyways…. it seems like there's a lot of paper-work to be done about that Joker fellow."

Gordon nods, sighs and mutters, "Yes, yes, there is. Listen, if anyone needs me tonight…. tell him or her to call me on my private cell number. I'm taking Barbara out to dinner, and it's the only phone she let's me carry since not many people know the number." Jackson chuckles at this and says, "Well, enjoy yourself mate. You really need…."

Suddenly, a woman's voice screams "Commissioner! You might want to take a look at this." The Commissioner looks down at her hands to see a DVD. He takes the DVD, walks over to his computer and places it in the hard drive. He sits down, leans back and watches as the monitor reveals a video of Batman.

Gordon's eyebrows knit as the Batman speaks "I know the location of the Joker and Rachel. If you want to know, your going to have to meet me 6 pm tonight at the top of Wayne Enterprises…." Unexpectedly, the video gets blurry and the recording stops. The Commissioner bites his lip and Jackson speaks "I can meet him there if you want, sir." Commissioner Gordon shakes his head, looks at his watch and says "No, no, no. It's fine. I'll go…I just got to give Barbara a phone call."

- - -

"You ever played strip poker Miss Dawes?" Rachel shakes her head in horror and whispers more to herself than to him "Oh God…please…._no_." The Joker closes the door behind him, walks up to her and says, "Well, it's your _unlucky _day, beautiful. We will _not _be playing strip poker…we're going to play a small game of truth or dare."

The Joker sits beside Rachel, rolls up his sleeves and then mixes the cards in his hands. Rachel turns her head to watch him take out four cards from the deck. She asks confused "What are we in grade school?" The Joker chuckles at her sad attempt for a joke.

He puts his hand in his pocket, fiddles with the knife and says to her "Is that your first truth question, or are you just trying to be a smart ass? Because…you know…. we don't have to play this game…. I could just carve your face up like a pumpkin. See, now that would be entertainment! Oscar worthy even! But…. I'll give you 5 seconds to think about which activity _you_ would rather participate in. So, which is it, beautiful? Ahhhh…here we go…. 5 Mississippi, 4 Mississippi, 3…"

Rachel gulps and shouts, "I want to play! I…ugh…want to play truth or dare." The Joker frowns and whispers sadly "Really? I was really looking forward to the other game…oh well…. here…." He holds up the four cards, back side facing her and continues, "…Pick a card. If you pick a Joker, you have to do a ….ugh…. _naughty _dare…and if you pick an Ace, I'll ask you a question that you must answer _honestly_…. Got it, honey bunch?" The Joker nods her head for her and asks with a giggle in his throat "Which one, precious?"

Rachel bites her lip and whispers "The third one from your right…" the Joker smiles, puts the other cards down and shows her an Ace. She sighs happily at the fact that she does not have to do a _'naughty' _dare. The Joker clears his throat, moves his head closer to hers and asks with a smirk on his face "Tell me…Miss Dawes…. Have you always wanted to be a lawyer?"

Rachel bites her lip and asks, "I have to answer this honestly?" The Joker rolls his eyes and says in a mocking tone "Ugh…. yes…that's why I believe the game is called _Truth _or Dare." Rachel laughs and replies back softly "Well, then…no. I wanted to be…." She stops her self and blushes.

The Joker's eyes widen as he asks "What?" She looks at him once again and replies, "…I wanted to be a...singer…." The Joker giggles at this and then Rachel shouts "Hey! I think it's your turn to choose a card now!" The Joker licks his bottom lip and says slyly into her ear "Oh…anxious are we?" Rachel rolls her eyes as the Joker places the cards on the floor, face down and chooses one, and then lifts it to reveal a Joker.

Rachel chuckles and mutters softly "What a coincidence…." She thinks for a moment and then says, "…Untie me." The Joker laughs and whispers "Anything but that, beautiful." Rachel rolls her eyes, and then turns to look at him. Her eyes wander around his face until they reach his scars. She gulps and whispers "I dare you…to…. remove your make-up."

The Joker's eyebrows raise and he looks away and shakes his head while muttering "No…I'm not…I'm not doing _that_. No…" Rachel interrupts by screaming, "What are you going to shoot down every dare? You made the game, so play it! Take off your make-up or untie me!" The Joker looks back at her and whispers with a growl "Fine. I'll the play the game…. I'm always up for a challenge." He suddenly gets up, walks towards the door and says in a chirpy voice "I'll be back. Don't go anywhere...well...it's not like you _can_ anyway."

- - - -

A few minutes later, the door creaks open to reveal a blond haired man. Rachel stares at the door and asks, "Where's the Joker? He said he was going to untie me." The man laughs a very familiar laugh and then starts to walk towards her while saying in a depp voice, "Well, well, Rachel Dawes. Your not very good at this truth game, you see, it means, _no_ lying is involved. The Joker would _never _agree to something like that"

Rachel gasps as the blond haired man stops right in front of her. He too has the horrible scars around his lips. Rachel bites her bottom lip and asks "Did _he _do that to you?" The man watches her suspiciously, sits down beside her and whispers, "Yes, _he_ did." Rachel shakes her head in disgust while saying "That evil pig-headed bastard! He's got to make everyone as ugly as he is, doesn't he?"

The man gives a short, very familiar giggle and says, "Are you trying to say that I'm beautiful Miss Dawes? Because lying to get me to untie you, will _not_ work…" Rachel shakes her head and whispers "I'm _not_ lying… you are…beautiful...well...except for those god awful scars…. ugh…(pause) Please, tell me. How long do I have until he kills me?" The man chuckles loudly and heightens his voice a bit before saying "He won't kill you, beautiful."

Rachel looks at the man for a second, and then her eyes widen as she asks "Joker?" The Joker nods and laughs so loudly that the people across town could have heard him. He wipes the tears away from his eyes and says with a real grin "So…wait a sec…. I'm…. ugh…beautiful, huh, Rach?" Rachel shakes her head in more disbelief then disapproval. She gulps and says softly "I…I…ugh…. how…."

The Joker giggles even harder and asks slyly "Are you so thrown off by my good looks that you can't even get a sentence together? Wow, honey…that is just _too_ sweet." Rachel shakes her head one final time and says, "…No of course not! Your not….your not...beau... can I just pick another card?"

The Joker shuffles the four cards while laughing, and says, "Pick one, pumpkin." Rachel looks at his true face one last time and then says "The last card from the left." The Joker turns it over and it is once again an Ace. The Joker rolls his eyes and mutters "Always truth…hmmm…" He moves his body closer to Rachel, and he rubs his hand slowly from her cheek down to her stomach. His lips slowly press to her ear as he asks in an animalistic growl "Tell me…Miss Dawes…. do I turn you _on_?"

**_Authors Note:_**

_Like? _

_Or no Like?_

_Let me know._

_Thanks! _


	9. Chapter 9

**_Authors Note:_**

_Well, this chapter was extremely hard to write. I went through many re-writes, because I wanted the Joker to be in character. _

_So, hopefully, he is. _

_Well, please leave me a review. Thanks a lot! _

**Chapter 9:**

Rachel Dawes' eyes peer down at the Joker, as his hand slowly follows the inseam of her black skirt. Her eyes widen as his tongue licks once at the bottom of her ear lobe. The sudden sensation causes Rachel to shiver. The Joker waits for a second, smirks and then says in a husky tone "Tic Toc, Tic Toc…time is precious, beautiful."

His hand slides up her stomach, towards her sides, and his fingers brush against her bare arm until they reach the beginning of her sleeves. Rachel shakes her head slightly at the feeling, being unable to breathe was something new to her, something that had never happened.

The Joker suddenly asks again, this time his irritation is shown with his tone "Tell me…beautiful…. do I _arouse_ you?" He moves his lips towards her and she is once again face to face with the non-making wearing Joker. Her eyes peer downwards, not wanting to look at him. The Joker clears his throat and Rachel looks up at him with confusion written across her face.

She looks down at his shirt, then back up at him again and says bewildered "What happened to your regular clothes?" The Joker raises one of his eyebrows for a second, looks down at his clothes and laughs. He truly wasn't expecting her to ask a stupid question like that. Those damn unpredictable lawyers…. always thinking outside the box.

"Well, beautiful thanks to _you_…and your…aesthetic request…_my_ clothes had a little accident. I sent my men out to get me a new suit from my private stash. So, that means were all….a-lone. Just you and me, I and you…. the two of _us_…together…. and I thought, well you could spend some nice quality time with your favorite beauty…hmm?"

Rachel shudders at the comment. The only reason she said he was beautiful was because she thought it was someone else. The Joker could never be beautiful. _Never_. She rolls her eyes and exclaims her thoughts in a more harsh manner "Your _not_ my favorite beauty! You could _never _even be considered anything close to a beauty! And _no_ to answer your pathetic question! You do _not_ and _will_ not turn me on because you are the same hideous monster with or without the make-up and with or without those cheap circus imitation rags that you call your clothes!"

Rachel sighs in relief and takes a deep breath after she finishes. The Joker removes his hand from her body and places them in his lap. He clears his throat, gets up and starts to walk away from her. Rachel watches in confusion and asks out loud "Hey! Where are you going?" The Joker stops walking towards the door, turns towards her and says dryly "Why? You going to _miss _the hideous monster?" Rachel's mouth falls open as he begins walking away again. He opens the door, slams it shut while yelling "Boyzz! Where the fuck are my _rags_?"

- - - -

It was exactly 6:01 pm and the Batman was late. Commissioner Gordon chews on his lip for a few seconds while thinking about his wife and the romantic dinner he had planned. Abruptly, a deep voice says from behind him "I need to know everything that you know about the Joker and Rachel." Gordon turns around and sees the Batman right in front of him on the top of Wayne Enterprises as promised. Gordon responds as truthfully as he can "I don't know anything. My team contacted the Starbucks they robbed, and they said that they were very nice to them, _surprisingly_. He didn't kill anyone there, no fingerprints, _nothing_. This guy is like a phantom…. maybe they should call him that instead of the Joker."

The Batman growls and says angrily "There's no time for jokes, Commissioner. I need all the information you have!" Gordon's mustache twitches and he raises his voice slightly while saying "I already told you! I don't know anything! We've searched and searched…. besides you called me here to tell me what _you_ know. So, what do you know?"

Batman looks down at the pavement and then back at Gordon while responding "I lied, Gordon. I needed to get you here so you can help me rescue her in time!" The Commissioner's eyes widen in response. He bits his lip hard and yells back "It's my wife's and I anniversary, Batman! And besides, in time for _what_? He's _not _going to kill her!"

Batman takes a step closer to Gordon while asking in a fuming voice "And how do _you _know that? He's attempted to do it before! What is the difference this time?" Gordon takes a step back and yells, "There's no Harvey Dent! There is _no _White Knight! All Gotham has is _us_…. The cops!"

Batman narrows his eyes and says loudly "Gotham has me as well, Commissioner. And so did Rachel…_once_. I will not let her die _again_! Like _you _did!" Gordon's mouth drops and then his headshakes as he says with disgust "It was not _my_ fault! Rachel was _my _friend! Why would I purposely let her _die_? I couldn't get to her in time! For God-sakes Batman! I tried!"

Batman looks around the rooftop before saying, "You're going to assemble your men right now and we are going to go look for her." Gordon smirks and says "No, Batman. _I _am going to spend an evening at _Les Belles_ with my wife for our ten-year anniversary! In the morning, _I_ will look for the clown and for my _friend _Rachel!"

Gordon walks towards the exit but the Batman stops him by saying with a horrified look on his face "How can you be so selfish? She could be dead right now…." Gordon shakes his head and interrupts "And how can you be so self-righteous? Think about your asking me to give up! This Joker clown wants you to act like this! He knows that you are Gotham's last hope and he wants to turn you crazy!"

The Commissioner reaches the exit door and before he opens it he says, "You're starting to act like Harvey Dent, Batman. Don't act like this ever again. Or else your going to lose the only person you have left that knows the truth. And let me tell you, he is in for a big argument tonight with a very beautiful Barbara." He opens the door and leaves Batman in pondering.

- -

Rachel stomach growls for the thousand time that night. Her eyes wander to the clock once again. It had been hours since the Joker had left her all alone, and without any food. She sighs and whispers to herself as the quaint smell fills the room "I could really go for a pizza right now." Then, suddenly, the door opens and she sees the Joker. A make- up-less Joker, but this time in his regular, strange, purple and green clothes. However, he is wearing his purple jacket over his clothes unlike this morning.

As he slams the door shut, he is strangely quiet. He draws nearer and nearer and the silence in the room could be cut with a knife. She shifts to the side slightly, never before being more nervous in her entire life. The Joker removes his jacket, and throws it on the floor.

He clears his throat and says "Well, I've got my _rags _back Miss. Dawes." Rachel watches as he sits beside her. But unlike so many other times, he does not wrap his around her, or he does not even make an attempt to look at her straight in the eyes. She gulps and her stomach involuntarily growls.

The Joker's eyes roll at the sound and he says in a mocking tone "I'm guessing your hungry. Well, I _would_ have given you some of the pizza I just had…. but you know us…_monsters_…. we're too busy washing our rags and blowing up buildings to even bother about our hostages hunger issues."

Rachel looks over at him with a smile on her face. She then asks while laughing, "Is this a joke? I mean, you are called the Joker for a reason!" The Joker looks over at her and grabs one of her lips between his fingers while saying with smirk "You know…. you've got really nice lips, Rachel Dawes."

He stops, grinds his teeth and continues, "You ever had someone that you lo-…lov--…_cared_ for, carve them until you bleed so much that an entire world infested with mosquitoes could feast off that blood that has fallen from your, now mutilated lips?" The Joker lets her lip go and then says "No? Well, why are you still here then? You want to know why…. hmm?"

His eyes go wide and he grabs her cheeks between her hands and continues, "It's because you've got no one that cares for you, Miss. Dawes. Nope. No. One. At. All. 'Cuz if they did, _they_ would be here, right now, saving you. And if they did care for you, they would have told you the truth about life. About how it's a cruel world, where laughter is the only medicine. Now, tell me, Rachel Dawes. Does it depress you, to know, just how alone you really are?"

Rachel's eyes strongly try to suppress the tears that are dying to leave her tear ducts. Rachel looks into the Joker's eyes as he continues, "I've found that living by my own rules is the only way life is worth living." He takes his hands off her face and asks after licking his bottom lip "Hmmm? I mean…ugh…what's the point? Living and then dying…. that's not fun at all. If I have the power to give life to someone, why can't I have the power to take life away?"

Rachel looks at him and whispers in all honestly "I'm sorry about what I…." But the Joker suddenly bursts into a cloud of giggles. He soon stops and says "Apologizes? You think I want apologizes, Rachel? No…no…" He stops and takes out a small digital camera from his pocket, and places it on the floor in front of them.

He lifts the screen up so the view of them fits perfectly onto the screen. When he goes to sit back down he accidentally clicks record, but he is unaware of such a thing, and neither is Rachel. The Joker laughs again and says "Rachel, Rachel, Rachel. You know how I told you that when you start getting boring…I'd kill you. Well, I've realized, that you are starting to bore me, and well, Miss. Dawes. That plan that I had for Batman, well it could just go to hell, maybe I'll see it there one day!"

He laughs his familiar laugh but Rachel asks suddenly confused "Why do you keep on calling me Rachel? Or Miss Dawes? Or even Rachel Dawes?" The Joker cocks his eyebrow and cannot resist asking slyly "Miss the pet names?" Rachel shakes her head and replies, "No, it's just that. I...I...don't know…I've gotten used to them."

The Joker shrugs his shoulders, takes out his knife from his pants pockets and places it to her lips. She squirms for a second but then he starts speaking "Smile... Rachel, it's the second best thing to do with your lips." His knife slowly caresses the side of her lips and then he starts speaking again with a smirk on his face "You're like me, you know? You are truly unpredictable. Truly a brain twister."

Rachel's eyes close and she whispers "Please…. please…." The Joker giggles and says with a wide grin "What? Don't hurt you? This isn't some women's right's group. In fact, I happen to love women. I love every bone in their body…. especially _mine_." Rachel watches as his lips part into that devilish grin. Her stomach churns at the sight of his tongue contacting his lips once again, but this time a different sensation other than disgust enters her mind.

She watches as his tongue licks his lip one last time before moving the knife into her mouth towards her right cheek. She swallows hard as the Joker's hot breath brushes across her face. The Joker raises his eyebrows and says, "Well, Rach, this is going to hurt a teensy weensy bit…" Rachel's breath gets shorter and shorter as the Joker drags his knife slowly up her flesh.

She looks at him one last time and says with a slur from the steel "You do…." The Joker stops his knife, and she looks at him with the utmost sincerity and says, "You do…." The Joker licks his bottom lip and before he is about to ask, Rachel whines a deep soft moan from the sight that she is so used to seeing. The Joker smirks, removes his knife from her mouth and asks "What do I do, Miss Dawes?"

Rachel blushes before uttering "_Truth_. You do…. turn me on." The Joker looks at her in confusion and asks mockingly "Yeah? Well, prove it." The Joker has seen his fair share of tricks and if she was going to cheat death than she better have a good reason for it. Rachel shrugs her shoulders, looks into his eyes and says, "That's not something you can prove. Unless…." But the Joker was already way ahead of her.

His hand travels up her skirt an towards her panties and as soon as he finds the proof he needs, he grabs her by the head and says, "Well, well, beautiful. I knew you had a little crush on me…. playing hard to get, were we?" Rachel rolls her eyes and says honestly "I don't have a crush on…" but before she could say the last word, the Joker's lips were savagely devouring her own.

**_Authors Note:_**

_Another cruel cliff hanger, I know. I am sorry._

_I hope you liked this one. It was hard to write. _

_Thanks so much for all the reviews. _

_Please keep reviewing! Thanks a lot! _


	10. Chapter 10

**_Authors Note:_**

_I just want to thank all that read and review my story. _

_It really means a lot!_

_ I hope you like this chapter!_

**Chapter 10:**

The Joker's tongue twists in Rachel's mouth so slowly, she moans every time it hits her own. The Joker removes his tongue just as slowly and rubs it against her bottom lip tenderly. His tongue plays along her lips as he speaks in a alluring tone "_Dare_…. fuck me…" Rachel's eyes widen at the words. She gasps as the Joker moves his tongue up and down her neck.

Rachel shivers at the cool sensation along her neck. Slowly, the Joker blows softly up the path back up to her lips. Rachel cannot help but let another moan escape her throat. She gulps just as the Joker puts one of his hands between her bare legs and his hand travels up towards her skirt.

Suddenly, and unwillingly, a growl escapes from Rachel's stomach. The Joker removes his hand from her legs and asks in a growl "You _hun-gry_, beautiful?" Rachel just stares at the man before her in both hatred and in stimulation. How could she be so turned on by a man with such evil principles? It was very unlike her, but to her surprise, the idea of his scarred lips being on top of hers made her heart want to jump out of her chest.

The Joker moves her head to the side so he could speak into her ear "Well…I've got something you could feed off of…" Rachel bites her lip as the Joker gets up onto his feet and puts his hands on his hips. Rachel looks up at him in bewilderment because he starts walking away.

She feels her stomach churn once again and she asks sadly "Where…ugh…where are you going?" The Joker giggles, opens the door while saying with a smirk on his face "Oh don't worry, Princess. I'll be back…. just like the terminator." He continues to laugh as he closes the door leaving Rachel with her growling stomach.

- - -

"Alfred, are you even paying attention?" Bruce Wayne asks his Butler/father figure because he is staring off into space. Alfred looks at Bruce Wayne, nods and excuses himself "Yes. I beg your pardon, Master Wayne. I was just thinking that maybe we should take a break…."

Bruce's mouth falls open and he asks angrily as he spreads himself out on the couch "A _break_?" Alfred nods, smiles and whispers back "Yes, Master Wayne. A break, as in some time off…. relax…maybe if you do, then…." But Bruce interrupts by saying angrily "There is no _time_ to relax, Alfred! We have to find Rachel!"

Bruce gets up off his couch and starts pacing the room while saying in full rage "Am _I_ the _only_ one that cares about her?" Alfred bites his lip and replies with sorrow scratched across his eyes "Well, I beg your pardon, sir. But I have known Miss. Dawes her entire life, I not only care for her…she _was_…and still _is_ like a daughter to me…"

Bruce chuckles dryly while saying with his back turned to his friend "Not if she's dead." Bruce turns around again and whispers to Alfred "She loves me, Alfred. She said so…." Alfred nods, looks to the ground and whispers "Yes, Master Wayne. I understand how you are feeling…." Bruce rolls his eyes and shouts angrily "No, you don't! She is with that…that…maniac right _now_! I _have_ to find her…before something bad happens!"

Alfred nods and replies with full sympathy "With all due respect, sir. I don't think something bad _is_ going to happen. I denote, don't you think that it would of already happened? It seems the Joker is being awfully kind to her…. there must be some sort of reason for his...for his..._generosity_."

Bruce chuckles and asks "Generosity? Keeping her captive is generous?" Alfred shrugs his shoulders, smirks and says, "Well, for a man of his values it certainly _is_." Bruce bites his bottom lip and asks "Values? Does he have _any_? I know the world is all about relativism, different points of views and all that…but this man…. No, this _animal_…cannot be kind to anyone…. unless, of course, he wants something."

Alfred nods in approval and says "As we've established, this man wants to watch the world burn." Bruce shakes his head and says "No, he wants to watch _my_ world burn." Alfred shakes his head and says in a calm voice "He'll start with you and then destroy the rest of us, but that isn't the point Master Wayne. The future cannot be created unless the present is chosen. Therefore, what have you chosen for your present sir?"

Bruce turns his head to face Alfred and whispers under his breath "I have to find her. Alfred. Keep the news on, if anything of interest sparks, call me on my cell phone." Alfred nods and Bruce walks out the door while saying "Remember, anything about the Joker, call." He closes the door and Alfred nods sadly while murmuring "Yes, Master Wayne."

- - - -

"Pizza delivery!" The Joker calls as he walks into the room carrying a box of pizza a few minutes later. Rachel's eyes widen and she smiles while saying "Food! Wait...What_ kind _of pizza is it? Pepperoni, hopefully?" The Joker sits down beside her and asks while his eyebrows are raised "Picky, are we? Well, maybe, I should just sit here and eat this all by my self."

Rachel shakes her head and says while her stomach roars again "No! I am sorry. Your right. Just please untie me, so I can...eat." The Joker smirks, puts the box down beside him and whispers into her ear "You know, I'm kind of like this pizza…" Rachel's eyebrows rise in confusion but then he whispers huskily, "Even when I'm _bad_…. I'm _good_. (Pause) There is no way I'm untying you! Just because I'm a jester, that doesn't make me a fool."

Rachel watches as the Joker opens the box and reveals the cold pizza. Her stomach growls and she asks, "Then how am I going to eat?" The Joker picks up a piece of pizza, sighs and says, "Tell you what, pumpkin. If I untie you…do you promise _not_ to try to run away? 'Cuz I'm really tired tonight, and I don't want to have to go through cat and mouse tag, so, you give your word, hmmm?"

Rachel looks at him in the eyes, nods, and whispers "I give my word." The Joker bites his lip, nods, takes out his knife from his pants pocket and says, "Fine, fine, fine. Well, don't move, I don't want to turn you into a pathetic little emo kid." He brings his knife around the bed poll, and around her wrists, and cuts the ropes off. Rachel shakes her hands and brings them in front of her and starts to rub at them while saying "Finally!"

The Joker throws his knife towards the door and opens the pizza box once again. Rachel looks down at her legs and says "How about my legs?" The Joker chuckles and replies through stiff giggles, "Yes, what time do they open?" Rachel blushes, and tries to ignore the comment by stating, "Are you going to untie them?" The Joker licks his bottom lip and says with a real smile on his non-make-up wearing face "I don't think we live in the jungle, beautiful. We don't need our feet to eat."

Rachel gasps as she realizes why she asked to be untied in the first place. She reaches over the Joker, accidentally brushing his middle on the way down. She grabs a pizza and takes a big bite. The Joker moves her to sit down next to him while saying, "Watch the goods, Rach." She shakes her head and swallows her food while asking "Anything to drink?"

The Joker laughs and asks "Well, how about something salty?" Rachel rolls her eyes but cannot help but laugh in the process. She takes another bite of the pizza and asks out of curiosity "I thought monsters weren't supposed to feed their victims?" The Joker raises one of his eyebrows, wraps an arm around her and says with emphasis "Well, I'm_ not_ a monster, honey. I'm just ahead of the curve…. and besides, since when are you the victim? I believe I'm being rather…ugh…what's that horrible word…. ugh…. _kind_ to you…don't you think?"

Rachel finishes her pizza slice nods and asks "Yes, Mr. Joker. And why is _that _exactly?" The Joker sighs, takes her head in his hands and whispers while looking straight into her eyes "You…You, Miss. Dawes, are like me. You know? Something special, you know that?" She swallows, and asks while blushing "I'm something special?"

The Joker laughs and shouts out after licking his lips "Yes, you little dummy. What, you've got hearing problems or something? You want me to get you one of those hearing-aids?" Rachel sighs, and grabs another slice of pizza. Before she takes a bite she asks "And what makes me so special, Jack?" The Joker grinds his teeth and says in a frustrated tone "Don't. Call. Me. _That_."

Rachel sighs and says after swallowing "Yes, I know…I know. I'm sorry. I won't do it again. I..ugh..." The Joker nods and says with a wide grin on his face "I know you won't. You wouldn't want to put your life in danger again...would you?" Rachel shakes her head and swallows down her second pizza slice.

Rachel once again asks, feeling more confident without her hands being tied up "So, you didn't answer my question. What makes me _so _special?" The Joker's left eyebrow raises and he responds "Well…I'll answer your question if you answer mine." She bites her bottom lip as he moves his lips closer towards her and asks, "Do you know what winks and screws like a tiger?"

Rachel shakes her head and the Joker winks and says, "_I _do." He then grabs her head and kisses her lips forcefully. Rachel, unable to push him away, accepts the kiss and presses her tongue into his mouth. He lets out a deep moan as Rachel's hands move through his hair. The Joker moves his hands down towards her legs and rips the rope open.

She gasps and before she can even think about running, he places himself on top of her and kisses down her neck roughly. As he does this, he knocks the camera over, turning it off. Rachel swallows as her promise to the Joker runs through her head. But the Joker saying hotly "I'll be back with the whipped cream" interrupts her thoughts. His breath haunts the air around her as he gets up off of her and she lays there, with no thoughts of running away in her mind.

- - - -

"How'd it go boss?" Rumple asks as the Joker walks into the other room. The Joker laughs and says softly "Oh, really...ugh..._well_. I think Batboy is going to go….just…ber-serk! I've got her licking right off my scars…literally." Rumple smiles and says, "I told you not wearing your make-up would be a good idea. She sees you as this _normal_ man now, not just some criminal. You see, boss, that was my idea…no matter what Billy says!"

The Joker nods, smiles, and walks towards the fridge while saying "Yea, maybe I won't kill you after all." Rumple smiles and says, "Well, thanks boss, appreciate it. Anyway, when are you going to break that honest streak and conclude this thing? You know…when are you going to tell her you love her?"

The Joker laughs, smiles his evil smile and says, "When the camera's are rolling and tongues are licking! You see….I want this to be a _masterpiece_. When Bat boy and the rest of Gotham see's that Rachel Dawes, the kind, sweet, _innocent_ lawyer, has fallen in love with yours truly…. then, _only_ then, will Bats go ca-ra-zeee! And_ imagine_ what they'll say, when they _think _I love her! All their small little faces, losing hope, as the Bat _dies_ by the one _he_ loves. Anyway...Rumple, where'd you put the whipped cream?"

**_Authors Note:_**

Like it? I really, really, hope you do.

Please Review!

Thank you!


	11. Chapter 11

**_Authors Note:_**

_This chapter was...interesting to wrote. Difficult but I did enjoy writing it. _

_I hope you all do too. Thanks so much to those who reviews it means a lot._

_**Mood Music:** (what I listened to while writing this)_

_-First Part between Joker and Rumple: The Joker's Poem from Batman soundtrack _

_-Second Part between Joker and Rachel: Hold My Hand from Michael Jackson and Akon._

_-Third Part between Bruce and Alfred: Animal I have Become from Three Days Grace._

_I just thought I would let you know because those songs really set the tone for the scenes, well, at least it did for me when I wrote them. _

_Please Review! Thanks so much!_

**Chapter 11:**

"The ahh—whipped cream, boss?" Rumple swallows hard and then asks nervously. The Joker opens the fridge, and then closes it while asking irritatingly "Ugh…that _is _what I said…right?" Rumple nods slowly and then stutters lowly "I ate it." The Joker approaches him with a frown on his forever smiling face.

He clears his throat, takes out a knife from his pocket and says "And…ugh…go ahead, Rum-ple…honor me by repeating the very sweet words I told you when I obviously said you _could_ eat the very _delicious _whipped blend." Rumples eyebrows twitch as he sees the knife approaching his throat. He gulps and whispers through his white teeth "I..I…didn't know boss. I didn't _think _you were going to want it…."

The Joker laughs and says in a mocking voice "No, you _don't _think, do you? Hmm…must be the bad side of not having a mind. Now… where was I?" He takes his knife and places it onto his neck flesh while saying "Oh, now…. I remember." Rumple takes a deep breath in before saying "But…you said you weren't going to kill me." The Joker chuckles and mutters "Wrong. I said…." He stops, sticks the knife into Rumples throat and continues, "…_maybe_ I won't."

The Joker let's Rumple go, and his blood surrounds the tiled floor like a river. The Joker chuckles and says "The color red…hmm…not really my style." He sighs and yells "Boyzzz!" Suddenly, only one-thug runs into room. The Joker eye's him carefully and asks, "Where are the rest?" The thug straightens his jaw and replies back nervously "You killed them all, boss."

The Joker bites his lip, shrugs and says "_Ah_. Oh well. Take this painter out…dump him _somewhere_…I don't care, as long as I don't see him. Oh, and come back, 'cuz you know _what_ happens if you don't." The thug nods politely and says, "Ye…yes…boss." The Joker smiles at him, pats him on the back and whispers "Good. Now, if you would excuse me. I've got a woman to screw."

- - -

"Well it seems that God doesn't like me very…." The Joker stops speaking as he sees Rachel sitting on the same bed, that minutes ago, she was tied to. The Joker snickers, closes the door behind him and walks towards the bed while asking curiously "You didn't try and escape?" Rachel bites her lip and whispers, "I gave you my word, didn't I?"

The Joker finally makes it to the bed, sits on it and states softly "Yes you did, beautiful." Rachel lays back onto the neatly placed pillows and asks tempting him "What? No whipped cream?" The Joker lays back beside her and replies with one eyebrow raised "You disappointed, Princess? 'Cuz you know…there's like a Starbucks on every block around this city…and I'd be more than happy to go blow one up."

Rachel turns onto her side, smiles and asks, "Why are you being so nice to me?" The Joker turns on his side as well, takes her hand in his and asks with a smirk on his face "Would you rather me be mean?" Rachel shakes her head and then looks down at her hand in his. She rubs her fingers between his and states "Answer my question, Joker." The Joker sighs, and takes his hand away from hers while replying "Why, that is one _good _question, pumpkin." He licks his bottom lip, looks her in the eyes and whispers "Maybe…just maybe…and don't you _dare_ jump to conlusions…but…maybe…"

Rachel watches as he twiddles his thumbs together like a nervous 5 year old would. The Joker watches her flawless expression with great admiration. It was time now…to break his honest streak. It was time…to...lie. He clears his throat and continues, "I like you Miss. Dawes. I..ugh.. like you _a lot_."

Rachel's eyes widen at the statement just spoken. She bites her bottom lip and just stares at him in utter confusion. The Joker smiles at his plan. How brilliant is he? Too brilliant. He sighs when she doesn't say anything for a few more seconds. So, he decides to step his plan up a notch.

He takes her hand in his once again, rubs it gently and says "Never mind I said that. Too bad there's no undo button in life." He pretends to sigh, and then he lets go of her hand but she pulls it back and says still in shock "No…there isn't an undo button, and I'm glad." The Joker's own eyes get wide with real shock.

He wasn't expecting this, he was expecting to have to usher her into falling in love with him. Ugh, love, the addiction, the heartache, the completely ugly and_ unrealistic_ word. Rachel swallows hard and then whispers to the Joker "No! Now _you_, don't jump to conclusions yourself. I don't like you…"

The Joker shuts her mouth by kissing her with angry obsession. He rolls on top of her quickly and asks into her ear while his breath floods her neck "I thought you didn't lie, beautiful." Rachel shakes her head slightly and whispers, "I don't." The Joker chuckles a dark chuckle and then rips open her silk blouse. She gasps at the action, and then she slowly starts to moan as the Joker starts to lick downwards from her neck line to her mid section.

The Joker asks in a sly tone "What else don't you like, Miss Dawes? How about this?" He takes his hand and puts it underneath the fabric of her black skirt. He moves his hand slowly upwards on her legs. Her eyes shift close and she lets out a pleasure filled sigh. The Joker moves his hand off her legs and traces the boundaries of her panties. He asks into her ear "It seems to me like you _do_ like this."

The Joker removes his hand from underneath her skirt only to look down at her. She truly was beautiful, a complete contradiction to himself. He sighs at his thoughts, but ignores them when two pale lips contact his. Rachel holds his head towards her own and kisses him as deeply as possible. She lets him go and says in a heated tone "You know what else I don't like?"

The Joker watches her eyes widen, as she moves her hands around his shoulders and then downwards towards his chest. She unbuttons the first button to his shirt and whispers, "I don't like when people _lie _to me"! Unexpectedly, she punches him in the stomach, and he grunts softly and then starts laughing. He falls next to her on the bed and continues to laugh. Maybe his plan, didn't exactly go as planned. Rachel buttons up her blouse once again and screams "How dare you tell me you like me when you actually don't? What? You wanted piety sex? Well, listen buddy. I'm not that type of girl!"

The Joker sits up on the bed and asks suspiciously "And how exactly do you know that I don't like you?" Rachel rolls her eyes and yells back at him "You're a psychopath! You're the Joker for god sakes! What more evidence do you want?" The Joker laughs at this, for a second there, she really had him terrified.

He gets up off the bed, takes her hand in his and with the most deceitful amount of sincerity he says "Rachel, Rachel, Rachel. Listen to yourself, beautiful. That's not any evidence at all. You're a lawyer; you did all this training before! I shouldn't have to teach it to you! Well, that doesn't matter. The point is, that I…. need you."

Rachel smiles and asks, "What was the last part?" The Joker takes his hand off hers and says with real anger "You heard what I said!" Rachel bites her lip and whispers after a few seconds of contemplation "I still don't believe you." The Joker licks his bottom lip, as another idea pops into his mind.

He puts his hand in his pocket, takes out a cell phone and presses 7 on the speed dial. He holds the phone to his ear and says to Rachel "I'll prove it to you, beautiful." He puts the phone on speaker just as the person on the other line speaks "This is Gotham tonight, Linda speaking. How may I help you?" The Joker yells "You can put me on air or else I am going to blow you up, that's how you can help me!" He pauses and then says sweetly "Oh, how rude of me. I forgot. Please and thank you."

Rachel chuckles in the background and then the news anchor says, "What do you want?" The Joker holds the phone out in front of him and says loudly "Let's wind the clock back to about three weeks ago. We all thought Rachel Dawes was dead, and the Batman murdered Harvey Two Face. Buu-h-tt everyone was so concerned about the White Knight's pass that poor little Rachel had to find a way to survive on her own. And now that's where I come in. I saved her from being a pathetic waitress and now here she is, beside me, wondering where the hell I am going with this. Well, to put an end to her curious mind and all of yours Gotham; I am just going to say it. I've had a change of heart, because of _her_. Rachel…changed things."

The news anchor stays silent for a minute but then he asks puzzled "How exactly did she change things?" The Joker smiles at Rachel, takes her hand and whispers, "Go ahead and tell them, pumpkin." Rachel sighs and says into the phone "He…needs me. He…likes me."

Suddenly, a loud gasp is heard from the news anchor but Rachel interrupts the murmuring around the studio by saying "And…_I like him_." The Joker smirks as the news anchor breathes heavily while screaming, "Close the phone line. Do it now!" A few seconds letter, the phone connection stops, and all of Gotham are left in shock.

- - -

"Oh dear God." Alfred mutters to himself as he sits down on the couch and watches the television screen that now says 'We're having technical difficulties. Please stand by.' He places his hand over his heart and feels the rapid beating. A few moments later, the door opens and Bruce walks in angrily.

His eyes widen as he sees Alfred's position and he asks worriedly "Alfred, are you alright?" Alfred nods and takes his hand off his chest while asking, "Did you watch the television, sir?" Bruce looks over at the television and says, "Why is it doing that? What's going on Alfred?"

The Butler sighs as Bruce sits beside him on the couch and stamps his foot impatiently. Alfred mutters, "Hopefully it will come on, I cannot be the one to tell you." Bruce's voice cracks as he asks, "Tell me what?" However, at that moment 'Gotham Tonight' comes back on, put a different show about French Bikini Models is shown.

Alfred closes the television as Bruce yells "Alfred, tell me! What the _fuck_ is going on?" Alfred sighs and whispers, "It's about Rachel, Master Wayne. She…she…I can't believe it, but its true. They both announced it, in front of millions." Bruce slams his fist onto the coffee table in front of him and asks, "Announced what?"

Alfred bites his bottom lip and whispers, "She fancies…him, sir. And he to her. But, it's impossible. I mean…" but Bruce standing up and screaming "Fancies? As in like? As in 'could turn into love?'" Alfred nods towards Mr. Wayne and he watches his master pace in front of him.

Bruce grinds his teeth and says, "You were right! There was a reason to why he didn't kill her! He was fucking her instead!" Bruce puts his hand over his eyes and tried to blur out the image from his mind. Alfred tries to speak "Master Wayne…. everything will be fine. At least we know she's safe. That's all that matters."

Bruce chuckles angrily and yells at his butler "Yes, she must feel very safe in that clowns arms! How could the Joker even _like_ a person…he didn't have any friends! And now its like from zero to hero. Damn it, Alfred! He must have her brainwashed or something!" Alfred shakes his head and whispers "No, Master Wayne. I think you have to understand that maybe…just maybe…there exists some human emotions inside that monster. And our innocent Rachel has brought those feelings out into the open." Bruce rolls his eyes and screams out as loudly as he can "I am going to kill that clown!"

**_Authors Note:_**

_Like it?_

_Hopefully :D _

_Please Review. _

_Take Care Everyone! _


	12. Chapter 12

**_Authors Note:_**

_Well, I am not completely satisfied with this chapter, but I did do my best between all the assignments I have to complete for school. _

_I hope you like it and I hope you review. Thank you once again!_

**Chapter 12:**

Alfred chuckles lightly and watches Bruce's face turn a light shade of red. He continues to chuckle while asking, "Batman is going to _kill_, Master Wayne? Well that does seem a bit preposterous doesn't it, sir?" Bruce bites his bottom lip and says bitterly "You think this is funny?" Bruce removes his jacket and throws it onto the floor harshly.

Alfred immediately stops laughing as Bruce continues to scream, "She is _mine_! Not some psychopaths! She is the only woman I have ever loved!" Alfred clears his throat and whispers slowly "I understand that, sir. It's just that you _cannot_ kill him. That is going against your rules, your faith…everything that Batman stands for."

Bruce sighs deeply and whispers in a more calm tone "I don't think I can control myself." Alfred gestures for Bruce to sit on the couch, and once he does, he speaks to him "Master Wayne, I know it may be horrible _now_. But think of all the _good_ this could do." Bruce lifts one of his eyebrows in confusion and asks while stuttering "G…go..good? Good, Alfred? I highly doubt that Rachel loving this mad man could do any good."

Alfred sits beside him and explains as sweetly as he can "For the past week, the Joker has _not _killed any citizens, has _not _blown anything up…now, _why _do you think that is?" Bruce rolls his eyes in understanding and then mutters through a clenched jaw "Rachel."

He sighs bitterly and then says in a ruff tone "So, what…you think I should just let them be and hope that everything works out for the best? Umm….I _can't_ do that! No way! He is a criminal, he deserves to be in jail!"

Alfred nods and whispers, "But Master Wayne, that would destroy Rachel wouldn't it? She seems to like him, but what if that like, as unlikely as it may seem, will turn into love? Then what happens? She will be separated from the one person that can make her happy. You don't wish her unhappiness do you, sir?"

Bruce clears his throat, raises his voice slightly and replies "Yes I do! Yes! For _her _sake, I _need_ to find her! _Now!_ Get a copy of the video and trace the call!" Alfred watches his master in dismay. Mr. Wayne walks towards his bedroom and slams the door. Alfred gives a little smirk and whispers to himself "Yes, Master Wayne."

- - - -

The Joker throws his cell phone onto the floor and then grabs Rachel's face between his palms. She watches him carefully for a few seconds and then he asks "You like me Miss Dawes?" Rachel clenches her jaw together and whispers, "I'd answer _if _you let my face go." The Joker giggles to himself and lets his palms fall down the length of her arms and then he grabs onto her hands.

The Joker licks his bottom lip and says confidently "Well, well. It seems that the beauty has been seduced by the beast." Rachel shakes her head and says with full passion "Don't take it_ that_ far Joker!" The Joker chuckles and moves his hands towards her back while asking "Does…. ugh…that mean you haven't? 'Cuz it's too late now honey, like we've established, there's no undo button in life, _buuuhh-tt_…."

His hands reach down towards her behind and he grabs it causing Rachel to jump up slightly in shock. He brings his lips to her neck and then he begins to unbutton her blouse while muttering "I would like to _undo_ these clothes…and..ugh..let me tell you something, Pumpkin. I..._get_...what..._I_...want" Rachel takes a deep breath in and lets her blouse fall down to the floor.

The Joker looks at her for second and smiles at the success of his master plan. He smirks as he looks at the infamous Rachel Dawes shutting her eyes at the pleasure of _his_ hands. He grabs her suddenly and shoves himself against her tightly. His hands move to the back of her skirt, and he slowly zips the zipper down as his lips roughly bite the side of her neck.

Rachel moans lowly and whispers while her skirt falls down to the floor "I can't believe this is happening…" The Joker shuts her up with a rough kiss that Rachel accepts voluntarily. His tongue rolls back and he licks her lips while she moans deeply. His lips travel up her neck to her ear and then he whispers in a husky tone "Fuck me…" Rachel's eyes open and she looks at him for a few seconds.

The Joker smirks and whispers in the same tone "That wasn't a question, beautiful. It was a _command_." Rachel gulps as her hands travel to his chest and she feels the muscles underneath his green vest with veneration. Her fingers open the first button, the second and then the third and last button. She removes it off of him, and lets it fall onto the floor.

The Joker takes her head in his hands and kisses her harshly. Deeper and harder than any other kiss she has ever received. Her hands travel quicker to his light purple dress shirt and she undoes the buttons and let's the shirt fall on the floor as the Joker pushes the both of them onto the bed.

He moves on top of her and kisses violently down the pathway around her breasts. Rachel moans deeply as she feels his member against her undergarments. Her fingers trace up and down his back and then she stops him and just looks at the man before her. She suddenly feels something different. He is showing her emotion, a strong emotion, she can feel it. This monster, to her, no longer is one; he is a _man_, with and without his make-up. Except now, he isn't the man she wants him to be.

The Joker sighs and asks bitterly and quite irritated "What is it?" Rachel traces his scars with one of her fingers and says "Nothing, it's just that…. I want you to…. put on your make-up." The Joker bites his bottom lip in confusion and asks mockingly "Does Cover-girl _arouse_ you?" Rachel laughs at his question and then traces imaginary lines up and down his toned chest while replying "No. It's just that…you're the Joker…"

He interrupts by saying "I'm glad you've realized that, Princess. What's next? The discovery of electricity?" Rachel giggles once again and continues "If we are going to do this, I want it to be with…. the Joker…. not with…. _Jack_." The Jokers eyes widen and he moves to the side of the bed while asking her in a sympathetic tone "You _actually_ like me don't you, beautiful?" Rachel nods, blushes and replies "Well, yes…but what does that have to do with anything?"

The Joker sighs, gets up off the bed and shakes off his tiny moment of regret by saying, "I'll come back here after my make-over, and then…ugh…I'll come some place else." He slams the door laughing, leaving Rachel to realize, a few seconds later, that he had not meant come, but another word that is spelt differently but spoken the same.

- - - - -

"I've got it, Commissioner!" Officer James Bellwood declares loudly as he passes his phone to Gordon. Commissioner Gordon bites his lip and dials the number quickly. He holds the phone to his ear quickly and hears the ringing on the other end. He sighs and yells "The rest of you go! I'll be right behind you! For God Sakes, Clown. Pick up!"

- - - -

A low buzzing sound echoes in Rachel's ears as she waits patiently for her beast to arrive. But abruptly, she looks down at the floor and see's the Joker's cell phone vibrating. She bends down, still in her undergarments and picks up the phone and answers "Hello?" Gordon smiles on the other end and screams happily "Oh, thank Jesus! Your alright!"

Rachel bites her lip and asks "Jim? Is that you? Wait, how did you get this number?" Gordon slams his fist on his desk table and says into the phone "That's not important. Listen, Rachel. We're coming for you…" Rachel gulps, and asks in a saddened tone "I'm sorry?" Gordon repeats this time more slowly "We're coming for you! In fact, the team should be there in about 2 minutes!"

Rachel gasps and then Gordon asks "Rachel? Are you there?" Miss Dawes looks around the room hoping for the Joker to come back but he doesn't. She grunts and then screams, "Yes, I'm here. Gordon, listen to me, tell your men to go home. I can handle this guy…" Gordon shakes his head and interrupts "Did you hear what I said Rach? We're coming to rescue you…" Rachel gulps and says softly "I don't want them too…"

Suddenly, dozens of police officers burst in through the door and Rachel screams and lets the phone drop onto the floor. The Joker, along with his newly applied makeup, and shirt less body, runs into the room after hearing Rachel scream. The cops quickly point their guns to the Joker while screaming different phrases. The head-officer, Bailey, takes a step forward and screams at the Joker "You have the right to remain silent! Men, get the cuffs and the stun gun."

The Joker looks at Rachel in confusion and she runs over to him and stands in front of him while saying, "Leave him alone!" Bailey holds out his taser gun, chuckles and says, "Well, I guess all television really isn't bull shit. Listen, Rachel Dawes, we're going to get you and your clothes out of here in one piece." Rachel looks down at herself for a split second but does not fell ashamed at her half-naked form, more so terrified. She watches as Bailey gets closer with the stun gun and the Joker whispers "Move out of the way, beautiful. I'm not afraid of these donut-lovers."

Rachel shakes her head and whispers back to him "I'm not letting them take you to prison." She turns her head to Bailey and says, "He has a right to be under my custody. I'm technically a lawyer." Bailey chuckles and replies "No, _technically_, your dead. Now, move aside lady…this man deserves worse than prison."

The Joker licks his bottom lip and speaks to Rachel "Maybe you could defend me in court…" he suddenly bursts out into laughter and Rachel quickly turns around, accidentally into the taser gun which causes her body to fall straight to the floor from the shock of electricity.

The Joker bends down and grabs a hold of Rachel's face while asking "Beautiful, you alright?" Rachel continues lying there dazed and her muscles start to feel soft and useless. The Joker bites his bottom lip as a pair of handcuffs strangles his wrists. The Joker says gruffly, as they grab him by his arms and carry him through the door, "Watch the hands, ladies. I'll need them for when my _bea-u-ti-ful_ lawyer wakes up."

**- - -- -**

**_Authors Note:_**

_This chapter was short, yes, but only because I want the jail scene to be part of the next chapter. _

_Well, it seems like the Joker ended up back where he started, except, well, for being shirt less. _

_Thank you to all those who review. It means a lot! _

_Thanks again and please continue to do so! _

_Take Care!_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Authors Note:_**

_Well, once again I am not satisfied with this chapter. You know what they say, unlucky number 13, and well it seems to be that way.  
_

_But, I tried my best for the time that I had to write it. _

_Thanks so much for all the reviews. _

_Please continue to review. _

_Take Care Everyone! _

**Chapter 13:**

"Rachel!" Batman screams into the darken hallway of the abandoned building. His arms spring up and he quickly pushes the door wide open. His eyes widen at the sight in front of him. He is too late, the cops had already left along with _his_ Rachel and the Joker. Well, it is only a matter of reason because the Commissioner had called him moments after he had contacted Rachel Dawes.

Bruce Wayne marches across the room to see the Joker's jacket, tie, vest and shirt, laying on the floor. His eyebrows lift in confusion at the sight. Why would he take off his clothes? Suddenly, Bruce's teeth grind together tightly and he shouts out in pain "No!" He was and still is unfortunately right. The Joker _did _sleep with her. Batman's eyes glare down at the clothes and then he picks them up and starts ripping them to shreds.

Once he finishes, he paints from exhaustion and looks around the room once again. He sees ropes near the bed, but what really catches his eye, is a camera in front of the ropes. Bruce walks towards it, picks it up and whispers to himself "Fingerprints." He licks his lips once, holds onto the camera and leaves the room in a hurry, not wanting to think about the Joker any longer.

- - --

"We got you…_again_." The Commissioner smiles from across the table in the interrogation room. The Joker rolls his eyes and says softly "Well, Congrats Commissioner. It does seem that you and your men miss me an awful lot. The other criminals around here aren't as much fun as I am, are they? Oh…and could you get me another shirt, you see, yellow, really _isn't_ my color." The Commissioner sighs and is about to say something when Jackson opens the door to the interrogation room.

Jackson walks up to Gordon while saying "Evenin'. I have some bad news, sir." The Joker's eyebrows twist as Jackson whispers something in Gordon's ear. Commissioner Gordon gasps and asks, "Is she going to be alright?" Jackson shrugs his shoulders, walks away while replying, "I don't know, boss. I was just asked to deliver the news to you, that's all." Jackson leaves the room and the Commissioner turns to look at the Joker with a sad expression written across his face.

The Joker reads his face with interest and asks pretending to sound concerned "Is this about Rachel?" The Commissioner looks down at the table, and then says, "Put your hands out." The Joker lifts his handcuffed arms and Jim Gordon unlocks the handcuffs. The Joker giggles and asks "Going to get coffee again, _Com—ission-er_?"

Gordon shakes his head, sighs and replies softly "Rachel got electrocuted tonight." The Joker pops his bottom lip and says slyly "I know, I was there. I was the one that got _arres-sted_. You see, that's why I am gracing you with my presence...Well about Miss Dawes. It was just a stun gun, so she _should_ be fine now. Speaking of_ fine_, when is beautiful going to be allowed to visit me…and when she does…I'd like my alone time with her, you see, your cop _friends_ interrupted a little something."

The Joker smirks and Gordon raises his voice "Just stop making jokes already! I don't know how to tell you this because I have never had to tell a psychopath anything like this!" The Joker bites his bottom lip, now truly interested in this news about his toy. The Joker sighs and whispers "What's the news, cop? What happened to Rachel?"

Gordon sighs once again and replies "She's in the hospital now. It seems that when one of my men stunned her accidentally, they hit an area of her back that was close to her heart." The Joker's eyes widen in _real _shock, ironically. His face falls hard and he asks stiffly "Well, she's going to make it, right? I mean...she survived a bomb! A little electricity never hurt anybody...right?"

Gordon looks down at the table and the Joker smiles slightly because of the fact that his plan is still working. The Joker clears his throat and raises his voice with fake anger "Tell me!" The Commissioner shrugs his shoulders and whispers back "I don't know…I…I'm not a doctor…I…I'm sorry…I'm sorry about Rachel."

The Joker wants desperately to laugh at Gordon's stuttering but he doesn't. The Joker frowns and thinks of a way to cause even more chaos, and the perfect way to do it is to make even the cops feel horrible for the pain he is about to _receive_.

"You mean to tell me that you killed _my_ girl twice? And both times were accidents? Well, that's…. really a _pre-di-cament_ Commissioner." Gordon stands up and screams, "She's not _your_ girl! Don't you ever say that about Rachel! She's just a bit confused right now! That's all!"

The Joker smirks and replies "Confused? No, no…_no_! You're the one confused about how life works. You see, Rachel needs someone like _me_. Someone to teach her that life really has no rules…. and you…your saying she's confused because she knows what she wants? Well, cop…it seems that the tables have turned. You can't hurt me because Rachel's your friend, and I can't hurt you, 'cuz well…you're her friend…and…ugh..." he stops, sighs and mutters softly "…I'd do anything for her."

Gordon's face falls and he gasps before saying "Jesus Christ. I can't believe it! I just…. you love her, don't you?" The Joker waves his hands in front of him and says "Whoa…_that_ is a strong word. Actually, _that_ word doesn't exist in my vocabulary." The Commissioner laughs and says, "You _are_ in love with her!" The Joker shakes his head and mutters, "No, I'm _not_. I'm…"

Gordon interrupts by saying "You can contradict all you want, clown. I know the truth." The Joker giggles at this and says with pure honestly "Trust me on this one cop, no, you _don't_." Gordon pushes his chair out the way, and says with true sympathy "I'll let you know about her condition and if it improves or not…. But Joker…I need you to co-operate with us this time."

The Joker laughs in return and then asks mockingly "_That _word doesn't exist in my vocabulary either." Gordon rolls his eyes and says angrily "Look. Here's the deal. If you co-operate with us for the next 24 hours, I'll take you to see Rachel." The Joker stares at Gordon in the eyes and is about to whisper 'no'but he stops himself, licks his bottom lip and says "Fine. I'll co-operate for 24 hours. I'll just think of it as my day off."

Gordon walks towards the exit and says, "I'll be back. I need…" the Joker finishes his sentence for him "…a cup of coffee. Yeah, I know. I've been here before, remember?" Once the door closes the Joker starts laughing and then he says out loud to no one in particular "Oh, you are a genius Mr. J."

- - - -

"What's this?" Alfred asks as Bruce throws him the video camera he found. Bruce whips off his jacket and shouts, "What do you think it is Alfred? A teddy bear? For god sakes, look at it. It's a camera!" Alfred's eyebrows knit and he whispers sadly "Yes, I'm sorry, sir. I shouldn't have been so blunt." Bruce rubs his eyes and says "I found it at the apartment…beside ropes, and his _clothes_."

Alfred opens the camera and replies "His clothes? Why were they off…ahhhh. That's why you're angry." Bruce chuckles and starts pacing while shouting "I'm not angry! Do I seem angry? Because I'm _not_." Alfred nods his head and whispers dryly "Well, that's great then. Uhh…Master Wayne, there's a CD in here…should we take a look?"

Bruce shrugs his shoulders and says, "What's the use, Alfred? I don't even know what I am doing anymore." Alfred opens the DVD player while replying "Well, maybe there is a clue on here that will let you know." Alfred rewinds the CD for a few seconds and then clicks play.

"Wait, who the hell is that?" Bruce asks as he sees a dirty blonde haired man sitting beside a tied up Rachel. His clothes are the Joker's clothes and Alfred gasps and says "That can't be him! Can it, sir?" Bruce doesn't say anything but watches the screen. Bruce observes how Rachel's eyes close_. And she whispers "Please…. please…." The Joker giggles and says with a wide grin "What? Don't hurt you? This isn't some women's right's group. In fact, I happen to love women. I love every bone in their body…. especially mine." _

Bruce eyes widen because he has never heard such a disgusting thing in his entire life. He shakes off the thought and continues watching. _Rachel watches as the Joker's tongue licks his lips one last time. He moves the knife into her mouth, towards her right cheek._ Alfred asks terrified "He is going to do it, is he, Master Wayne?"

Bruce ignores the question and continues watching. _The Joker raises his eyebrows and says, "Well, Rach, this is going to hurt a teensy weensy bit…" Rachel's breath gets shorter and shorter as the Joker drags his knife slowly up her flesh. Then suddenly Rachel whispers, "You do…." The Joker stops his knife, and she looks at him with the utmost sincerity and says again, "You do…." _Bruce wrinkles his eyebrows and asks "He does what? What?"

_The Joker smirks, removes his knife from her mouth and asks "What do I do, Miss Dawes?" _Bruce then starts yelling at the screen "What does he do? Tell me!" _Rachel blushes before uttering "Truth. You do…. turn me on."_ Alfred clears his throat and whispers, "Maybe we should turn this off, sir." But Bruce yells "Quiet!" and continues watching. _The Joker looks at her in confusion and asks mockingly "Yeah? Well, prove it." Rachel shrugs her shoulders in return, looks into his eyes and says, "That's not something you can prove. Unless…." _

_His hand travels up her skirt_…. and then Bruce yells at the television "Son of a bitch! Where is that clown? Alfred! Where the _fuck_ is he?" Alfred eyes widen and he stutters, "I…. I…would…guess in Gotham jail, Master Wayne. But I don't think going now would be the best idea."

Bruce marches towards the door and yells angrily "I don't need your opinion, Alfred! I never asked for it and I don't want it!" Bruce clicks the elevator button, and steps into it while Alfred shouts out "Master Wayne…" but the elevator door shuts before Alfred can continue. Alfred closes the television screen and whispers to himself "God help us all."

**_Authors Note:_**

_Brucey, Brucey, Brucey. He is being one real tough cookie, isn't he? Well, that would probably be my reaction if I saw a tape like that, with the boy I loved in it. _

_Anyways, I hope you liked this one!_

_Please Review!  
_

_All the Best! _


	14. Chapter 14

**_Authors Note:_**

_Well, this was a really fun chapter to write :D _

_Especially the last part, LOL. _

_Anyway, please review, it does mean a lot to me !_

_Thanks! _

**Chapter 14:**

"Dr. Malgeri, your patient, Miss Dawes has awoken." Dr. Malgeri smiles and nods to his nurse while walking towards room 115 where Rachel is stationed. He opens the door, clears his throat and then closes the door once again. He walks over to Rachel and says "We're glad your awake, Miss Dawes." Rachel lays stiffly on the bed, her muscles still feel unwillingly tense. She takes a deep breath in and replies softly "I don't feel awake."

The Doctor chuckles, and places his gloves on his hands. He says "Your very lucky, Miss Dawes. The stun gun was very close to your heart, it could have killed you." Rachel rolls her eyes in response and whispers "Well, I'm supposed to be already dead, so…it _really _wouldn't matter." The Doctor reaches towards her covers and Rachel looks down at herself, seeing that she is no longer half-naked but dressed in a blue hospital uniform.

She sighs and asks, "How long have I been here for?" The Doctor pulls down the covers, and takes her hand in his and starts to massage the wrist. She waits for her question to be answered patiently for a few seconds and then the doctor finally says "Not too long, at all. A couple of hours, that's it. But, the stun gun was supposed to ware off after a few minutes, so you understand the decision of the police officers that brought you here."

It was more a statement then a question. She sighs and replies back "It's not like I could have had a choice anyway." The Doctor lets go of her wrist and asks, "Does it hurt anywhere? Your muscles seem very tense still. I should run some tests…" But Rachel interrupts and says, "No, I'm fine. What I really want to know is…how is _he_?"

The Doctor shrugs his shoulders while asking, "Whom are you referring to, Miss Dawes?" Rachel rolls her eyes; sits up on the hospital bed and replies slightly frustrated "How is the Joker? Where did they take him? Arkham? Jail? Where?"

The Doctor frowns and whispers "I am not supposed to tell you any of that, you understand don't you? The law is the law." Rachel bites her bottom lip and says back harshly "What? They swore you to secrecy? Listen, I don't have time for any of these games. I want to see him."

The Doctor takes her hands and straps them to the sides of the bed. Rachel tries to struggle out of them but she cannot because her muscles are still too weak. The Doctor moves away from the bed and says bitterly "Listen. They told me that if you were to mention him, I had to lock you in here. We are going to hire a physiatrist…" Rachel gasps and says back with anger "I don't need a physiatrist! What I _do_ need right now is to go see him! I need to see if he's alright!"

The Doctor sighs sympathetically and then he whispers, "This is not my area of expertise, Miss, dealing with emotionally sick people like yourself. Even though I would like to help you, I cannot. I promised the Commissioner I would keep you here if any thoughts of him seemed to pop up into your mind." Rachel pouts and then asks slyly "Why are you so afraid to say his name? You always say, him, or he…never the Joker, why is that?"

The Doctor's left eyebrow rises suddenly and then he asks, "That name is_ not _be mentioned in this hospital. Especially, after what happened two weeks ago at Gotham General." Rachel rolls her eyes and then whispers "Joker." The Doctor bites his bottom lip as Rachel once again says mockingly "Joker."

The Doctor grinds his teeth together and says slightly angry "Listen to me, Miss. That monster's name will _not_ be spoken, now, or at anytime. I am under strict regulation to keep you here until either he or you are _cured_. Understand?" Rachel nods her head slowly and whispers slightly frightened "Yes." The Doctor nods and replies back "Good. Now, I will be back with your MRI."

- - - -

"Where is he?" Batman opens the door to the Commissioner's office with full strength. The Commissioner gasps slightly, stands up and says "No, Batman. You _can't _see him now!" Batman grinds his teeth together and yells "Oh yes I _can_! He's in the interrogation room, isn't he?"

Gordon bites his bottom lip and screams as the Batman leaves his office "No! You can't go in there!" Gordon slams his fist on his desk, sighs and whispers to himself "Well, this is going to be interesting." He starts walking towards the screening room, which is the area outside the interrogation room.

- - - -

"You bring me a cup of coffee too, Com-missi-o-ner?" The Joker asks in the darkness of the interrogation room. He is sitting on the same chair where the Commissioner left him. Suddenly, the lights go on and a black-gloved fist slams against the Joker's left cheek. The Jokers eyes close in reaction, and when he opens them he sees the Batman sitting in the chair in front of him.

The Joker rubs his cheek to take away some of the pain and then he asks "Didn't we do this once before?" Batman chews on his bottom lip while screaming "I'll ask the questions, Joker!" The Joker lifts one of his eyebrows and says, "Oh, I get it. Your angry because your little _bunny_ doesn't like you anymore. " Batman stands up quickly and punches the Joker on the right side of his head.

The Joker giggles at this and Batman screams angrily "_What _did you do to her?" The Joker stops giggling and replies "Me? I didn't do anything…it's not _my_ fault that you weren't quick enough to save her…" Batman growls out "Your garbage! You don't deserve her!"

The Joker chuckles at this, and rests his elbows on the table while saying "No, maybe I don't…B-uuhh—t…" He stops himself, raises one of his eyebrows and continues "….I _have_ her, and you _don't_…how does that make you feel, Bats? Knowing that a freak, like _me_, got to your little pussycat before you could."

Batman gulps down his anger and then says "You did _something_ to her! What did you do?" The Joker removes his elbows off the table and says with a real smile on his face "I just did what any guy would do, with such a bea-u-ti-ful play thing. I…. made her…. _like _me."

Batman revolts angrily by grabbing the Joker by the shoulders and throwing him against the wall. The Joker laughs insanely while Batman yells, "She is _not_ like you!" The Joker lifts himself onto his behind and continues laughing while saying "No! Not like me! I made her _like_ me…be attracted to me…_fantasize _about me." He then starts laughing again and says "Imagine that, Rachel Dawes, beautiful inno-cent lawyer of Gotham City…. _wanting..._ a clown like _me_."

He laughs again and Batman kicks him this time in the stomach. The Joker stops laughing and screams out "You know, I believe in all that animal rights crap! You see, I love all animals…. but...I _hate_ bats!" Batman hits him across the face with his gloved fingers while screaming, "What did you do?"

The Joker grabs Batman's hand and squeezes it very tightly while saying roughly "You are getting on my nerves, Bat boy." He lets go of his hand, stands up and looks him in the eyes and says mockingly "I've already told you what I did…" Batman pushes him into the wall and squeezes the Jokers throat while saying harshly "Answer me Joker! _What_ did you do?"

The Joker splits his lips apart frustrated with the question. He takes a short breath in and says in a husky voice "I…_fucked_ her." Batman squeezes the Joker's throat tighter while shouting "Liar!" The Joker chuckles as Batman lets him go, and then he says while giggling "Oh no, I'm not. And it was _good_ too."

Batman roars angrily and then picks up the Joker and slams him hard onto the table. The Joker laughs his famous high pitched laugh again and then he asks in a mocking tone "Who's the monster now… hmmm? Don't be so self-righteous, Bats. What? Are you trying to kill me like you killed Dent?"

Batman's breaths get shorter and quicker as he says, "I _still _have my one rule…" But the Joker sits up on the table, giggles happily and says, "Well, it seems that you've already broken that one rule, Mr. Hero. Now, tell me. What are you waiting for? Why don't you just kill young Mr. J like you killed old Harvey Dent?"

Batman takes a deep breath in and says, "I _can't _kill you." The Joker sighs, walks around to his chair and sits back down on it. He cracks his knuckles and says happily "Oh, and I know why too. _My_ Princess would never forgive you, would she? Killing a changed man like myself." The Joker squeals at this lie and the Batman asks puzzled "A changed man? Is _that_ what you told her?"

The Joker shakes his head and replies "Nnnaahhh, what would be the fun in that? She had to choose for herself. Between a life with…. ugh…yours truly…or a life of kidnappings by various gang bangers that are against the notorious Bat-Man. Now, which one sounds more appealing? Hmm? A life of laughter along side the Clown Prince of Crime or a life of rape and boredom?"

The Batman grinds his bottom lip as he says, "I would protect her…" The Joker chuckles, licks his bottom lip and replies with a question "Protector of Gotham City and of Rachel Dawes? Well, your life would be just plain hectic, wouldn't it? I don't think that would keep a girl like _my_ Rachel satisfied. You see, she needs…. someone exactly like…_me_. Someone that has the time to entertain her...and play games…. like…." He chuckles and then says, "My favorite game is called Army… you see… I'd lay down…. and Rachel would blow me up."

Batman picks the Joker up by his yellow shirt and says roughly "Your gonna need help once I'm done with you!" The Joker smirks and says in a high-spirited tone "Funny, I said the exact same thing to Rachel last night." The Batman opens his mouth to yell at the Joker for his impertinence, but instead he throws him back down on the chair. While he does this, he rips the Joker's shirt down the middle.

The Joker sighs and watches Batman leave the interrogation room. The Joker giggles to himself, and at how brilliant he had just been. A few more jokes and the Batman will go completely wacko. Suddenly, the door once again opens to reveal the Commissioner. Gordon bites his bottom lip and says, "Rachel woke up." The Joker flashes a real smile and says, "Well, then. Slap some hand cuffs on my wrist, cop. I wanna go see her."

**_Authors Note:_**

_Well, it's not out of the usual for Bats to go all crazy in the interrogation room._

_I hope this time was a little bit worse than in the movie, since Bats is going mad :)_

_Anyway, thanks for reading! _

_Please Review!_

_Take Care Everyone! _


	15. Chapter 15

_**Authors Note:**_

_Thank you all for reviewing. _

_I hope you like this one. I had a really good time writing this, it was…interesting to complete. LOL _

_At the end of the chapter, there are a few clarifications if you need them._

**_I am not going to lie to you, I had no time to edit this. _**

**_So, if you find any mistakes...I am very very sorry!! _**

_Please Review!_

**Chapter 15:**

"You Can't." The Commissioner mutters loudly to the Joker in the interrogation room. He continues as the Joker's face tenses "You can't visit her now. It's 11 pm, she's probably going back to bed soon." The Joker snickers at this and replies with slight arrogance in his tone "Well, I've been tasered quite a few times before and let me tell you Cop…the _last _thing you should do is go back to bed."

The Commissioner chuckles lightly at his remark, yawns and then says "Well, _I've _got to get to bed. I will be back in the morning, around 7. So…about slapping those handcuffs on your wrists…." The Commissioner walks towards the Joker, places the handcuffs around his wrists and continues "You're spending the night in one of our cells." The Joker sighs at this and the Commissioner laughs while saying "And I'll bring you a new shirt in the morning…this…this one…. wait, what is _that_?"

The Commissioner points to the body part beneath the shoulder but above the elbow. The Joker rolls his eyes and replies in a mocking tone "A tattoo, Commissioner. You know those things they do with the pointy but oh so _wonderful _needles." Gordon bites his lip and reads aloud "Machiavelli. Wait…the philosopher?"

The Joker giggles and replies sarcastically "No, the Backstreet Boy. Of course, the Philosopher, but he wasn't just that…he was…." Suddenly the Joker stops speaking as the Commissioner yawns. The Joker mutters bitterly "If you _don't_ want to hear, I won't tell you." Gordon bites his bottom lip and replies, "I already know about him. He faked his own death, right?"

The Joker nods and licks his bottom lip while saying cautiously "But you know that he was so much more than that. He knew _games_. Mind games, and those, Commissioner, happen to be…my…ugh...fav-o-rite-." Gordon picks up the Joker and pushes him towards the exit while saying "Okay, enough with the history lesson. I've got to get home to my family."

- - - - -

"Miss Rachel Dawes…" A tall, slim, blond calls as she enters the hospital room. She closes the door as Rachel asks in return "Yes?" Rachel observes the blond for a second, and puffs out in frustration. The Blond is very beautiful, and a smidge of jealousy hits Rachel's self-conscious.

The Blond interrupts her thoughts by introducing herself "My name is Dr. Harleen Quinzel." Rachel bites her lip at the mention of the name, it sounds very familiar. The Doctor continues "But you can call me Harley, if you wish." Rachel's eyebrows rise and then she asks puzzled "I don't mean to be rude, but _why _exactly are you here?"

Harley smiles in return and pulls up a chair next to Rachel while replying sweetly "I have been sent here to _cure_ you." Rachel gasps and asks, "Cure me? Of _what_?" Harley rummages through her papers, smiles and then says softly "As it is written here…. 'Patient is diagnosed with a major case of delusions.' Ahhhh…yes. _You're_ the Joker's girl. I'm very glad I met you. The Joker must be a very interesting man."

Rachel frowns for a second and then says bitterly "Yes, he _is_. But listen, I am not suffering from any delusion, allusion, or any other type of _lusion_. All right, Harley? I just want to get out here!" Harley nods and then asks in wonderment "Where would you go? To visit him? You see…that's why I am here. I want to help you, Rach. I want you to get out of this place and live your life, but without him. Understand?"

Rachel grinds her teeth together and says softly "Don't call me Rach, Doctor. We haven't become very familiar with each other…and I don't plan to either." Harley chuckles and asks "He calls you 'beautiful', am I correct?" Rachel smiles for a second, nods and whispers, "Well, he _won't _anymore. I probably wont see him again." Harley shrugs her shoulders and continues with the interrogation "Do you like it when he calls you _that_?"

Rachel laughs and replies, "I used to hate it. But I guess it grew on me…. _beautiful_…I've never really been called that before. It's nice to hear it sometimes, especially when my confidence is as low as mine is." Harley smiles at this and continues with her questions "You were _never_ called that?" Rachel sighs and whispers lowly "No. Even in high school, all my friends got the dates, and I got the textbooks. Well, at least my heart never got broken, right?"

Suddenly, she looks over at Harley and shakes her head nervously. Rachel wonders for a second 'why she would ever tell a stranger such a thing'. Harleen looks at with her sadness and asks, "Does he make you feel beautiful?" Rachel gasps and asks with disgust scratched across her face "Are you saying that _that's_ the reason why I like to be around him? Because he's a monster, and it makes me feel good about myself to be near him? Is _that_ what your asking?"

Dr. Quinzel chuckles and replies with complete sincerity "No, Miss Dawes. I was asking something completely different. But that doesn't matter anyway…it is very late. I will come visit you tomorrow morning at 9 am. I hope you get enough rest Rachel Dawes. We are in for quite a long session tomorrow."

- - - -

"What time is it?" The Joker asks his guard for about the thousandth time that morning. The Guard sighs and whispers back feeling very irritated "You asked me the same question 30 seconds, Joker. It probably still is 8 am." The Joker licks his bottom lip and asks, "You wanna know…how I got these scars? Hmm?" The guard shakes his head but the Joker continues, "My best friend was…."

Suddenly, the guard receives a signal on his walkie-talkie that says "Gordon here. Bring the Joker into the interrogation room. I've got him a shirt." The Joker smiles at this and says in a dull tone to the guard "I'll tell you all about my scars another day, Cop." The Guard rolls his eyes and replies back angrily "Oh, I wish they had the death penalty in Gotham."

- - - -

"Purple? Very nice choice, Com-missi-o-ner." The Joker mutters as Gordon throws him the shirt. The Joker examines it for a second and then puts it on as the Commissioner speaks "I am going to let you see Rachel, Joker." The Joker flashes his stained teeth and says with fake enthusiasm "Great. When?" Gordon bites his lip and says with real sympathy "Unfortunately, when we get to the hospital. I cannot leave you two alone. You understand that right?"

"Of course I understand, but that doesn't mean that I want that." The Joker rolls his eyes and Gordon speaks with a hint of contentment in his tone "Well, we don't always get what we want." The Joker giggles at this and then replies in a very serious tone "Oh, I _do_. Tell you what, Salvador Dali… you let me have five minutes with my oh so very _precious _friend, and I will gladly commit myself to those therapy sessions you've been bragging about."

Gordon chuckles and replies back with complete honesty "This is not a negotiation, Joker. You do what I tell you to do…I'm being too much a nice guy just for letting you see her! You deserve to rot in hell for what you did!" The Joker smacks his lips together and replies back in a mocking tone "I don't believe in Hell…well, no that's a _lie_. You see…."

The Joker raises his handcuffed hands and explains, "Heaven and Hell _do_ exist…here on this…planet. There is no middle ground…. just a lot of…_fear_. 'It is better to be feared than loved', because when you're loved…people will turn on you. But if you're feared…no one will turn their back on you. Do I make sense…hmmm?" The Commissioner bites his bottom lip, as the Joker raises his eyebrows. Gordon sighs and whispers, "Okay, fine. 5 minutes alone. That's all."

- - - -

"Rachel?" Miss Dawes hears a knock at her hospital door and then a familiar face walks in and closes the door. "Bruce?" Rachel asks happily as Mr. Wayne places her 24 fresh red roses on the night table beside her. Bruce leans in and kisses her cheek, smiles and whispers, "I am so glad you're alright." Rachel returns his smile and whispers back "Of course I am. I told you, I know how to handle myself."

Bruce laughs for the first time in days and grabs Rachel's hand in his and then says sadly "It must have been horrible…having to lie in front of millions like that." Rachel let's go of Bruce's hand and asks, "Lie? I didn't lie. I actually _like_ spending time with him." Bruce takes a step back, and says with a tad bit of raw emotion "No. You don't! You can't!" Rachel chuckles for a second and then says "Bruce you can't tell me what to think and what not to think! Remember in the letter I wrote you…. I _can't _be with you. I loved Harvey. I'm sorry."

Bruce clears his throat and asks "What letter?" Rachel pushes a strand of her loose hair behind her ear and replies, "The one I gave to Alfred a few weeks back. Didn't you read it?" Bruce's eyebrows rise in confusion when suddenly the door opens to the room. Dr. Harleen Quinzel walks in with a black briefcase. She blushes when she sees Bruce and she excuses herself "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you had company, Rachel."

Harley extends her hand to Bruce and says with a wide smile on her face "My name is Harleen Quinzel, but you can call me Harley." Bruce nods in return and replies while shaking her hand "Bruce Wayne. But Harley…do you think you could give us…" The door opening again interrupts Bruce's question.

"Gordon!" Rachel screams happily as the door opens to its full capacity. Another voice says out with full happiness "Well, Hello beautiful." Rachel smiles and whispers in complete shock "Joker?" Bruce's mouth falls open and suddenly he growls and grabs the Joker from Gordon's grasp and slams him against the wall pinning him by his shirt.

The whole room gasps and then the Joker asks in a curious tone "Is this a daily routine now? Being beaten by girls with their names starting with the letter B?" Bruce eyes go wide and then he let's him go and says with real anger "Batman should have killed you last night!" The Commissioner takes the Joker once again and asks confused "Mr. Wayne, how do you know about Batman visiting last night?"

Bruce looks over at Rachel and lies, "It was on the news." The Commissioner looks over at Bruce and asks "Really? What channel?" Harley interrupts the conversation by answering for him "Channel 8. I watched the report as well." Bruce turns his head and looks at Harley with a puzzled look on his face.

The Joker smiles his set of teeth and says "Well…I don't wanna break up this _lovely _conversation. But I've got 5 minutes, Commissioner." Bruce bites his bottom lip and says with real rage "Until you die hopefully!" The Joker shakes his handcuffed arms and then says slyly "No, B. I actually have five minutes alone with _my_ Rachel." The Joker smiles at Rachel and she blushes in return.

The Commissioner sighs and removes one of the handcuffs on his hands and hooks it onto Rachel's bed. The Joker rolls his eyes at this gesture and Gordon says, "Okay, let them have 5 minutes. Mr. Wayne…Miss… please." Harley leaves the room but Bruce just waits there for a second and watches as the Joker grabs Rachel's hand in his.

The Joker turns his head and asks in a warm tone "Can we help you?" Bruce points to the Joker and yells, "If you hurt her!" The Joker laughs his infamous laugh and says to Mr. Wayne "Listen, B. If I was going to hurt her, I would have already." Bruce sighs deeply and leaves the room with that statement in mind. The Commissioner closes the door while repeating "5 minutes, Joker." Once the door fully closes the Joker asks in a husky tone "So, Pumpkin. For how long have you _known_ about Bruce Wayne being the Batman?"

**_Authors Note:_**

_Most of you are probably thinking "WTF? The secrets out?" _

_Well, you will have to read the next chapter to find out._

_Clarifications: _

_**Salvador Dali **was a painter with a very funny mustache, so that part was meant to be a joke._

_**Machiavelli:** He is going to be very important in the up coming chapters. So, if you want read up on him, his theories are amazing. The reasoning for the tattoo, is that I am going to get a tattoo on the back of my wrist that says "Machiavelli" and plus I needed the Joker's inspiration to come from somewhere, and since Machiavelli faked his death, I thought that his situation would be perfect for Jack/Joker. _

_**Harley Quinn: **I had to include her, she is an amazing character to write. _

_If you have any other questions, please leave me a review and ask._

_Thanks! _

_Don't forget to review!_

_Take Care!_


	16. Chapter 16

_Authors Note: _

_Well, this is probably my longest chapter in a while._

_I hope you all like it, and I just want to thank all the people who reviewed last time. _

_Thanks again!_

**Chapter 16:**

It had been seconds since Bruce, Harley and the Commissioner had left the room when Gordon got a craving for a quick breakfast. Him leaving, causes Harley and Bruce to be alone in the hallway outside the room Rachel is recovering in.

Bruce presses his left ear and left side of his face tightly to the wall, so he can _try_ to hear through it. Harley watches him for a few seconds with a smirk written across her face. A few more seconds pass and she starts to get annoyed with the silence so she asks Bruce "Any luck?" Bruce shakes his head once and then sighs with irritation in his tone "No. I can't hear _anything_!" Harley smiles and replies back to him with a flat expression "Well, these walls _are _soundproof."

Bruce rolls his eyes and moves his face away after screaming loudly "Damn it!" Harley leans against the white hospital wall and says softly "Just let them have their five minutes." Bruce turns around briskly and gives Harleen Quinzel a horrid look. Harley crosses her arms across her chest and whispers roughly to break the silence "By the way, your welcome."

Bruce looks down at the floor and asks in an annoyed manner "For what?" Harley smirks at how ridiculous Mr. Wayne is being to her so she whispers back with rage "Umm…how about for saving your _Bat_ ass!" Bruce's eyes widen and he whispers after a few seconds of shock "I knew it! But…wait…._how_ do you know?"

Harley sits herself down on the cold tiled floor and replies, "It's a long story Mr. Wayne." Bruce sits down beside her and whispers interested "I have five minutes." Harley chuckles at this and then she starts to explain, "Well, fine. Last year I graduated from University with high honors because of a paper that I wrote on the Batman. You…" Bruce covers her mouth with his hand, lets go and whispers "Quiet."

Harley nods and then continues her story "_He_…. had just started out then, and well I got really interested of the morals of…such a man. So, I did more research than I was supposed to and realized that the Batman must have money in order to build such contraptions as the Bat mobile. The Batman must also have a round chin, brown eyes, and a lot of spare time, and I put all these together and found…well, you."

Bruce stares off into space for a second and then asks puzzled "How did you know it was me? I mean, there must be many other wealthy men in this city." Harley smiles at this, turns to look at Bruce and reaches out her hands to touch his cheek while explaining "Yes, of course. But, none of them have your eyes." She quickly moves her hand away and continues "…and many of them did not fit the physical requirements. I mean, most of them are over sixty, with a beer belly. So, I figured, it's the young handsome one."

Bruce chuckles at this, and then he looks over at Harley and says "The young, handsome one, huh?" Harley blushes and then Bruce smiles and says slyly "Don't worry, Miss. Quinzel your not so hard on the eyes yourself." Harley smiles at this and then looks down at her hands. A sudden silence deafens the air but Bruce breaks it by saying "Thank you for not telling anyone about me, and for saving my _Bat ass_, as you put it."

Harley nods and replies casually "It's no problem, Mr. Wayne. I figured that the Batman wore a mask for a reason." Bruce sighs and whispers to Harley sadly "Yes…but sometimes I wish I didn't. I just wish everyone knew who I was…what I did for this city. They all think I am just some spoiled rich kid." Harley chuckles and says softly in return "I know what you mean. Every one always thinks I'm an idiot because I'm blonde. So, I went to University, got a PHD in half the average time, and came here, to prove myself."

Bruce smiles at this and says softly "It's good to have someone to relate to, Miss. Quinzel. Or Harley…do you mind if I call you that?" Harley shakes her head in response while saying "Not if you don't mind me calling you Bruce." Bruce shrugs his shoulders and replies back "No, that's fine. That _is_ what my parents named me." Harley smiles and then asks out of pure curiosity "Alright, well, Bruce. Why exactly did you choose Bats? Did you have some sort of blinding illness as a child or do you have some sort of scary sexual attraction to blind flying rodents?"

- - - --

"What did you just say?" Rachel's eyes widen with pure alarm. Her hands start to shake so she places them under the covers, but the Joker uses his one free arm to take her hand in his while saying as nicely as he can "You heard what I said. Don't you play dumb with me, honey-bunch. So tell me, how long have you and your little inquisitive mind known?"

Rachel gulps and replies sourly "He is _not_ the Batman!" The Joker massages her hand a little too roughly while saying "Oh, don't lie to me Rachel. You know I don't like liars. And plus, you even know your not a good liar, sweet pea. Now, why don't you and your pretty fragile lips admit that Brucey is the Batman?" The Joker licks his bottom lip and Rachel watches this before she stutters out "..How…what…just.. How in the hell do you know?"

The Joker giggles at her admittance. Well, that's all he wanted to know. Now it was time for a little fun, and if he timed it correctly…well, the Bat would go batty. The Joker removes his hand off hers and then places it on her thigh. Rachel gasps at the cool feeling of his hand underneath the hospital uniform. The Joker smiles and leans in closely to Rachel while whispering, "You know…I've always wanted to play Doctor."

Rachel whimpers, still nervous at the fact the Joker now knows Batman's true identity. But the Joker leans in and starts biting on her neck while saying "We were interrupted last night, beautiful. How about we pick up where we left off?" Rachel pushes him away slightly and says, "No, we have to talk about Bruce." The Joker rolls his eyes as Rachel continues "Now, how exactly…"

The Joker interrupts her with a rough kiss, straining his handcuffed hand in the process. Rachel breaks the kiss and whispers, "Joker, please." The Joker growls at her impertinence, and crawls on top of her, careful this time not to hurt his hand. He then removes the covers off Rachel, and places his free hand under Rachel's uniform and starts rubbing the outline of her underwear with his thumb.

Rachel gasps at his touch and the Joker places his head on the crook of her neck and whispers in her ear "Wanna play army?" Rachel's eyebrow wrinkles in confusin but before she can ask what that is; the Joker uses his free arm to spread her legs apart. Rachel asks in shock "Joker? What are you doing?"

The Joker chuckles at this and then crawls down the hospital bed and starts licking around the top line of her underwear. Rachel moans softly and then whispers "Please…" The Joker stops, pushes the Hospital uniform upwards, and asks through a wide grin "Please what?" He then licks up her stomach and whispers "Fuck you? Oh that, Miss. Dawes, I can do." Rachel gasps as the Joker unexpectedly kisses her harshly.

Rachel closes her eyes and then moves her fingers towards his new purple shirt. She starts unbuttoning the buttons and the Joker asks in a husky tone "Oh…eager are we? I like that." Rachel finishes the buttons and removes the shirt, but then the handcuffs stop her from removing it completely. She chuckles and says with a hint of irony "There is always _something_ in the way."

The Joker shakes his head and kisses her again and Rachel sinks into the kiss while her hands ravish his unclothed chest. The Joker's eyebrows cock upwards from the feel of her soft hands upon his naked skin. The Joker then uses his free hand to rip Rachel's hospital dress down the middle, and he kisses roughly and horribly slowly around her breasts. Rachel bites her bottom lip to keep from moaning, but she cannot contain herself so she gasps out his name.

"Time's up!" Gordon says as he opens the door, before he sees the scene before him. The Joker stops kissing Rachel's chest and looks towards the door to see Gordon, Bruce and Harleen standing there in shock. Harley turns around and covers her mouth to keep from laughing. Rachel looks up at the scene before her and whispers softly "Oh God…this can't be good."

She pauses, looks towards Bruce and says "Bruce, say something." Bruce's bottom lip is now quivering and he quickly runs up the bed and pushes the Joker off of it, twisting his handcuffed arm in the process. Bruce then punches the Joker in his bare stomach causing him to giggle in pain. Bruce starts yelling, "You think that's funny? Well, I'll give you more to laugh about!"

Bruce holds the Jokers head and then slams it against the wooden bed frame. Rachel gasps and shouts "Bruce, stop it!" Harley turns around and asks Gordon "Should I get help?" Gordon shakes his head and goes up to Bruce who is continuously hitting the Joker. The Commissioner grabs Bruce by the arms and screams "Control yourself, Mr. Wayne!"

Bruce breathes in and out deeply, and then he starts laughing as he sees that the Joker's scars are bleeding. Rachel gasps and wipes away some of the blood with her finger and then she asks him "Joker, are you okay?" The Joker chuckles in return, grabs her finger, and licks the blood off before muttering "Uh huh, beautiful. Actually, he did me a favor. I needed to reapply lipstick anyways…well...thanks to Ba...Bruce..._now_ I've got some."

His voice cracks with the last part and Bruce says, still being held back by Gordon "I'd be happy to get you some more. The brand is called 'Your gonna get your ass kicked for touching my girl!'" The Joker smirks, and wipes away the remainder of his blood while saying "That's a really _long_ name, they should have cut it down to something short and sweet, like, midnight dream. Or even…Candy Pie…that would have been a good name, nice ring to it too…. hmmm...don't ya think B?"

Bruce bites his bottom lip and screams "Your gonna die one day!" The Joker laughs at this, reaches for Rachel's hand and says back "Yeah, well we all do. Now, listen Brucey… I think I deserve an apology. Don't you think honey?" He looks at Rachel for the last part and she nods.

Bruce laughs and wiggles out of Gordon's hands while saying "Your crazy! Both of you!" Harley bites her lip and whispers, "Actually, we don't use that word here. It disturbs some patients, I'd prefer you say...different." The Joker nods his head and then says "I'm not…crazy, B. I'm just….well…I'm just what Rachel likes to fuck."

Rachel gasps at this and Bruce's eyes widen in terror. Gordon gulps and says "Okay…I think that's enough for one day. Joker, you're coming with me. Rachel, you're staying her. Harley, I will see you tomorrow morning for your session with the clown. Bruce, let it go. If she doesn't like you…be a man about it. Don't act so spoiled, just because you always get what you want doesn't mean you have to have Rachel too."

Bruce smirks angrily at this and says, "I can't believe your taking the psychopaths side!" Gordon shrugs his shoulders and says, "Life's strange, isn't it? Well…" The Commissioner walks over to the Joker, uncuffs his hand from the bed frame, and then cuffs them together while saying "Say your good bye, we're leaving now." The Joker whispers something in the Commissioners ear.

Gordon laughs and then says, "I don't know, Joker." Bruce rolls his eyes and then marches out the room while screaming angrily. Harley sighs and winces as the door slams. The Joker finishes his private conversation with Gordon and then he takes him out the room while muttering "Bye ladies." The Joker licks away the remainder of the blood around his lips before saying "Harley, be a doll face and bring me some real make up tomorrow…. huh? And ugh…beautiful…. until next time." The Joker places a soft kiss on Rachel's neck, winks and then Gordon drags him out of the room.

Harley closes the door a few seconds later and says "Well, that was…. something." Rachel keeps on staring at the door and then she touches her neck where the Joker kissed it last. Harley smiles and asks, "So...is he a good kisser?" Rachel sighs and states, ignoring her question, "I wonder what he said to Gordon at the end."

Harley smiles and responds, "Oh, I heard. I have some really good ears. " She laughs and then continues "He wanted Gordon to send you a dozen purple roses tonight from some guy name Jack. Hmmm… Poor guy, the Joker's probably gonna kill him." Rachel smiles, shakes her head and whispers, "No, he can't." Harley's eyebrows knit in confusion as she asks "And why's that?" Rachel replies back questionably "Because he's already dead. Well, at least, I thought he was."

_Authors Note:_

_So...what'd you think? _

_Hopefully you liked this one. I wrote it during Psychology class, LOL. And then just re-typed it._

_I hated this chapter, I think its probably my worst in a while, but oh well._

_ This was sort of filler, but I promise you, something better will happen next chapter.  
_

_Please Review. _

_Thanks so much!_

_Take Care! _


	17. Chapter 17

_Authors Note:_

_Well, this is my longest chapter to date, and my hardest chapter to write as well. _

_I like it, it's not the best...I have a feeling my best one will be my next one :)_

_Thanks all for reviewing, I appreciate it! _

_Please continue to do so!_

**Chapter 17:**

**One Week Later.**

"Master. Wayne," Alfred calls from the hallway of Bruce's bedroom. Bruce is sitting down, with his head in his hands trying to drown out the sound of Alfred's footsteps. Alfred drops the two suitcases he was holding on to the floor while saying "In need of an aspirin, sir?" Bruce rolls his eyes and replies back "Alfred, now is not a good time to talk to me. I feel like I have been bashed in the head by a baseball bat."

Alfred sighs, puts the 'brakes' on his suitcases and walks towards the bed where Bruce is sitting. He whispers softly "Well, sir. This is the fifth time this week that you've gotten drunk and collapsed in the middle of street. (Pause) Are you still upset with what happened last week at the hospital?" Bruce takes his hands off his head to turn to Alfred. Bruce nods and then looks towards the hallway and asks with confusion scratched on his face "Why do you have suitcases?"

Alfred sits down next to Bruce on his bed, sighs and answers his question with sorrow "I'm resigning, Mr. Wayne." Bruce gets up off his bed, stands and asks with complete shock "What? Resigning? As in…. quitting?" Alfred too, gets up, nods and replies "Yes, sir. I believe that you need to be alone for a while…at least until you become, your _normal_ self, once again."

Bruce chuckles at this and then screams with full rage "My _normal _self, Alfred? What? I'm _not _acting normal? Because I _am_! I am just a little stressed right now!" Alfred chuckles darkly at this statement and he replies back in a calm, but strict tone "A little stressed? No, you're way beyond the point of stress. You're obsessed with this man! I don't even believe you care about Miss. Dawes anymore…it's all about the Joker now."

Bruce bites his bottom lip and replies sourly "I am not gay, Alfred!" Alfred sighs and explains "I know _that_, Mr. Wayne. You're acting like a fool! I also know that this _man_ has got you drinking yourself sick! Last week, you went to the hospital, and you saw an intimate scene between two lovers…" Bruce coughs sarcastically and interrupts by asking "_Lovers_? You think their _lovers_? No…. no! They're not _that_!"

Alfred raises his tone with bitterness "Whether you like it or not they _are_!" Alfred then swallows, calms his voice down and starts again "I am sorry for yelling, sir. I didn't mean to, it's just that you are very stubborn Bruce!" Bruce chews on his bottom lip for a second and then says harshly "Get out, Alfred! You're fired! And don't call me Bruce, your not my friend! Your _nothing_ to me…. no one is…. not Gordon, not Rachel, not you…. no one!"

Alfred looks down at the white tiles and whispers, "You can't survive in this world without friends, Mr. Wayne." Bruce rolls his eyes and screams "Yeah? Well, watch me!" Alfred sighs and walks towards his suitcases, picks them up while saying "Well, good bye, sir." Bruce just stares at him, and then Alfred walks away, not once looking back. Bruce waits a few seconds for the front door to close, and when it does, se sighs, and whispers, "I still have Harley…." He chuckles to himself for a second, and gets up towards his kitchen to find the phone.

- - - -

"Now…for the hundredth time, Joker. What is your _real_ name?" Harley taps her pen on the table of the interrogation room, waiting impatiently for the Joker to answer. He stares deep into her eyes and responds mockingly "For the hundredth time, doll face, I've already told you…its Bingo."

Harley rolls her eyes and asks "Like the dog?" The Joker sighs lightly and then lifts up his handcuffed hands while explaining "No, you see, Bingo wasn't a _real_ dog, it's just a fake dog-ugh…. Harley Quinn." Harley stops taping her pen to say in an annoyed tone "Joker, for the thousandth time, don't call me that! Harley is fine, but Harley Quinn makes me feel like a…." She stops and the Joker interrupts by saying "You know…. I like the sound of your name, very _promising_."

Harley's eyebrow twitch in confusin while she whispers "Joker…" The Joker nods and asks, "What is it?" Harley suddenly starts to giggle…and the Joker asks irritated "What's so funny? Care to share the joke with the class?" Harley takes her cell phone out of her pocket and confesses, "The vibrations tickle me." The Joker bites his bottom lip and whispers out loud "Now, that's _not_ very promising."

Harley answers her phone by saying "Hello, this is Dr. Quinzel, how can I help you?" Bruce is on the other end of the phone and he mutters sadly "I need to see you again." Harley sighs and asks with wide eyes "Bruce, are you alright?" The Joker's eyes widen at the mention of the Batman's true identity. It had been one week since that predicament, and well…Bruce had been visiting him ever since, making sure he wasn't making plans or _anything_.

Bruce replies on the other end "No, I'm _not_. Alfred just quit, Rachel never wants to talk to me again, Gordon thinks the Joker is some type of angel ever since he started reading Machiavelli, and well…my life is going down the crapper." Harley licks her lips and then whispers, "I'll come over tonight alright? Is six okay?" Bruce replies on the other line by saying "Six is fine. Thank you, Harley."

She smiles into her cell phone and then says "Bye" while hanging up. Harley places her cell phone back into her pocket and then smiles while asking, "Okay…now…where were we?" The Joker clears his throat and asks with a real smirk on his face "So…ugh…you and Brucey…. hmm?" Harley's eyebrows narrow while she asks through a blush "No! Why would you think that?"

The Joker giggles to himself, rattles his handcuffs for a second and replies softly "Never mind, doll face. Now what I _really _want to know is…what's the time?" Harley lifts up her left wrist and examines the watch. She smiles and answers his question with enthusiasm "12:55 which means we still have 5 minutes." The Joker sighs and whispers softly "Be a doll and shoot me please." Harley chuckles and asks "What? Am I _that _boring?" The Joker shrugs his shoulders while admitting "Yes! Very! For the past hour you've been asking me what my real name is when I've told you that it's Bingo!"

Harley bites her bottom lip and asks "Bingo?" The Joker nods his head, snaps and says happily "Bingo! Now what's my prize?" He laughs and Harley sighs and says bitterly "Listen, my job is not a joke! Now answer my question or else I'll call in Gordon." The Joker's eyebrows rise while he says playfully "Oh come on, doll face. I'm just trying to have a little fun. Now, go ahead. I promise I'll answer your next question honestly…as long as it's not about my name."

Harley smiles and says happily "Good. Now…let me think…." Harley starts to tap her pen on the desk once again and the Joker waits patiently for her question. Harley's smile widens as she says "Okay…I've got one. You say you _like_ Rachel…and Gordon's got me convinced that you _love_ her…but how can you prove this?" The Joker sighs, licks his bottom lip and says back "I'm a man of my word. So, I am going to answer this honestly. And well…Rachel…." The Joker stops for a second and tries to think of an honest response.

He continues with a quick bite of his lip "Okay…here's the deal. Rachel is…. different. I _can't_ prove that I like her, okay? I don't write poems, or send boxes of chocolates. But…for the first time in a really long time…I've felt something, even if it's small…. teeny even…. tiny…insy…. bitsy…. for someone else other than myself. Doesn't that prove it?"

Harley smiles at this and whispers back "Yes…it does…very well too." Harley raises her wristwatch to her eye view and then says to the Joker "Time's up for today. I will see you tomorrow." Harley then gets up and leaves the room along with her briefcase.

A few seconds later, Commissioner Gordon walks in and asks, "Have a nice session?" The Joker shakes his head and says "Can't you get me someone more…fun? Harley is just so…plain and boring." Gordon chuckles and changes the subject by saying, "Ready to talk to Rachel?" The Joker smiles a quick real smile and replies back "I thought I wasn't allowed to talk to her? I mean for the past week I haven't, what changed?"

Gordon pulls up the chair and sits down in front of the Joker while replying "I heard what you said about her, just now. I was in the listening booth, and well, it was really…_kind_." The Joker rolls his eyes and says "Yeah…well, I was just trying to get that Doctor off my back." The Commissioner chuckles and says with a wide grin, completely not believing him "Sure, you were."

- - - - -

"Bruce," Harley calls while knocking on the Billionaire's front door. She quickly glances towards her watch and sees that she is late. She scoffs to herself softly and then screams at the door "Bruce! It's Harley!" There is no answer, and Harley is starting to get frustrated. Suddenly, the door opens to reveal Bruce wearing very casual clothes unlike the other times where he only wears suites. Harley sighs and says, "I've never seen you so…_comfortable_ before."

Bruce rolls his eyes, and moves his hand from his back towards his front to reveal a bottle of Smirnoff Vodka. He takes a large gulp and says sadly "Come in." Harley walks in, places her briefcase on the floor and then shuts the door. She softly giggles to herself as Bruce stumbles over to his white couch.

He lays on it and Harley stands in the same spot while saying "I think…maybe…you should stop drinking." Bruce eyes her carefully, scoffs and replies with a smirk "Yeah? Well…your not _my_ Doctor, Harley, baby." He places the bottle to his lips and takes another large swallow of liquor.

Harley walks over to the couch, sits down and asks, "Bruce are you drunk?" Bruce laughs at this and places his bottle down on the floor in front of him while replying "No! Of course not! Batman doesn't get drunk! Harley sighs and picks up the bottle of Vodka and walks into the kitchen while asking "Have you eaten anything today?"

Bruce stretches and answers her question loudly "I had some Smarties…and then some M&M's…. and a few rice crispy bars. Man, they were…_good_." Harley opens up Bruce's fridge while asking "Did you have anything that wasn't made of sugar?" Bruce chuckles to himself, looks down at the floor and then asks "Hey! Where did my drink go?"

Harley returns to the couch, moves Bruce's legs over and sighs out "I'm not letting you drink anymore! I don't know why you called me over…what? To watch you act like _this_? No. Bruce, I want to help you." Bruce flashes her a smile, and stretches his legs over Harley's thighs while saying "Your off work, Harley, baby…relax…have a drink."

Harley looks at him for a second with narrowed eyes. She bites her bottom lip and asks daringly "Bruce…. _why_ did you invite me over?" Bruce sighs and mutters, "I'm lonely." Harley clears her throat and asks irritated "That's the only reason? Your lonely?" Bruce sighs, takes his legs off her and then moves closely to her on the couch.

He smiles widely, grabs her hand in his and continues "You know…Rachel doesn't want me…Gordon hates me…Alfred quit…Wayne Enterprises would fire me if I didn't own them…. and well…. you're here. So, it's just you and me, sweetheart. You, me and my Vodka bottle."

He looks down at the floor again and asks confused "Hey! Where did it go?" Harley let's go of his hand and says, "Bruce, I'm not someone's last resort." Bruce looks into Harley's eyes and asks sadly "You don't want me either?" Harley licks her lips and replies softly "Bruce…it's not that I don't want you. You're my friend, right?" Bruce smiles, nods and mutters, "What if I don't want _that_?"

Harley's eyebrows scrunch upwards and she asks, "You don't want to be my friend?" Bruce shakes his head, and moves closer to her while replying drunkenly "No…what if I want more?" Suddenly, Bruce grabs her head and kisses her passionately. Harley stops him after a few seconds, gets up off the couch and says "No! I can't!"

Bruce looks down at the floor again and says with pathos "You don't want me?" Harley doesn't respond so Bruce asks angrily "Why is it that no one wants _me_?" He then crashes his head in his hands and Harley responds "I _do_ want you…. just _not_ like this." Bruce looks up at her and yells "Get out!" Harley jumps up in surprise as Bruce keeps yelling "Out! Now!" Harley gulps, and runs out the apartment, slamming the door, and forgetting her briefcase.

- - - -

"What's wrong with him?" The Commissioner asks the Joker's guard that evening. The Joker's guard replies with full honesty "I don't know, sir! He's having some type of anxiety attack! He slept through most of the afternoon and when he woke up he started yelling things like 'I need to see her'! It's horrible! I don't know what to do!"

The Commissioner peers through the bars and watches the Joker rock himself while screaming to him "Gordon, I _need_ to see her! _Now_!" The Commissioner's eyes widen and then he grabs onto the bars and asks, "See who? What's the matter, Joker?" The Joker licks his bottom lip and screams out "I _need_ to see her! Now! Something's wrong with her! _Let _me see her!"

The Commissioner gasps and says to the guard "We need a doctor! I am going to go call Harley! Don't let him out of your sight!" Gordon quickly leaves and the guard is left there watching the Joker scream out in pain. The guard tries to level with him by saying "She's alright…Rachel, is fine." But the Joker gets up, walks towards the bars, and grabs onto them while screaming angrily "_No_! I saw it! She's not! Let me _out _of here! I need to see her! I _need_ to!"

The guard sighs and desperately reaches into his pocket to take out his keys while saying "Okay, move back. I am going to let you out, all right? Just calm down." The Joker moves back, and shivers largely while the guard opens the gate. When he does, the Joker takes the back of his head in his hands and twists the head to break the spin. The guard falls, straight to the floor, dead and the Joker laughs uncontrobally while saying, "Never trust a Joker." Then he reaches into the guard's hands, takes out his car keys, and quickly runs towards the nearest exit while screaming "Now. Where's _my_ little bunny?"

_Authors Note:_

_Thank you so so much for reading!_

_Please review and let me know if you liked it or not._

_Thanks so much! _

_Btw, I know Rachel wasn't in this chapter...but I promise that she will have a MAJOR part in the next one's. _

_Take Care Everyone! _


	18. Chapter 18

_Authors Note:_

_Well, I wrote this chapter in about two hours and then realized that it was the longest one I had ever written. _

_ I just think that's crazy, because this is about 6 pages in a word document. _

_Anyways, Please Review!_

**Chapter 18:**

The rain beats softly outside Rachel's hospital room. She listens to the rhythmic patterns the rain makes, when it splashes against her window. Her head slowly turns to the window, and she looks down at her blue hospital uniform sadly. She sighs, softly realizing that the nurse was never going to let her leave because of _him_. Today was the first day in a long week that she had heard his voice, and it was quite surprising to her just how much she missed him. He made her smile, and well, laughter was always the best medicine.

Abruptly, to break the silence, Rachel heard the phone ringing. She smiles quickly to herself hoping it is either Bruce or the Joker. But the likeliness of it being one of them is beyond comprehension. She picks up the phone and places it to her ear while asking "Hello?" A voice on the other end responds, "Well…good evening beautiful? Enjoying the _fan-tas-tic_ weather?"

Rachel's smile widens as she realizes that the Joker is now calling her. She clears her throat and says with a sly tone "Wow, second time today. I'm impressed." The Joker on the other end giggles his familiar giggle and then asks softly "Really? Well…. ugh…do me a favor, beautiful…hmmm?" It was not a question. Whatever the Joker wanted the Joker got; well, at least in most cases.

Rachel bites her bottom lip and replies, "Depends…what do_ I_ get in return?" The Joker voice deepens slightly as he answers her question "Oh, I promise you, Princess. You'll get more than you…_ex-pec-t_." Rachel smirks at this comment and before she is about to ask what he desires he starts to say "Well…Miss Dawes… this is what I need you to do. Walk your pretty little face over to the women's handicapped bathroom on your floor, and well….just go…_in_."

Rachel's eyebrows knit in surprise so she asks, "Jack, what's going on?" The Joker bites his bottom lip at the mention of the dead man and then he says quickly "No time for questions, beautiful. Just do it! Listen to Nike!" The line suddenly goes dead and Rachel sighs, closes the phone and pushes the button to call the nurse in. A few seconds later an elder nurse walks in and asks, "What is it you fancy, dear?" Rachel blushes and replies, "I need to use the restroom."

- - -

A few minutes later, the Nurse opens the bathroom for her with her key and Rachel flips on the light switch and slams the door closed. Miss. Dawes turns around rapidly, but sees nothing but the closed bathroom stall in front of her. She turns slowly to her left, and sees a big window. She then looks to her right, and sees her reflection in the mirror above the sink. Rachel sighs, and takes a few steps towards the sink, opens the tap and bends down and splashes some water on her face.

A few seconds later, she turns off the tap and lifts her head to look in the mirror. Suddenly, she sees someone's reflection behind her. Before she starts to scream, the figure turns her around, clasps one hand on her mouth and says, "Missed me?" Rachel's eyes widen as she sees the make-up less Joker holding her tightly against him. He slowly let's his hand fall away from her mouth and Rachel stands watching in shock. She stutters the first thing to come into her mind. "Your…uh…your all wet." The Joker chuckles, and strikes his hand through his hair once before saying "We'll it is raining outside, beautiful."

Slowly, the Joker presses his body against Rachel's and she gasps from the coolness blending in through her hospital dress. The Joker smiles a real smile and says in a husky tone while his lips are approaching her own "I like a girl that…_obeys_." The Joker crashes his lips onto hers and Rachel responds back to the kiss because she is still in a state of shock.

Once the Joker stops kissing her Rachel asks "How the hell are you _here_? You're supposed to be in jail!" The Joker chuckles and kisses her again to silence her and once his lips hit hers once again, a police siren is heard from beyond the bathroom's window. The Joker pushes Rachel backwards and screams "Time for a little adventure, Princess."

Rachel watches as the Joker opens the window and pushes down the emergency ladder. The Joker puts out his hand and says coolly "Ladies first." Rachel grinds her teeth together as she approaches the window. The Joker laughs and asks, "Your not afraid of heights, are you?" Rachel places her hands on the window frame and replies while rolling her eyes "Yes! Ever since you dropped me at Harvey's Fundraiser!" The Joker giggles softly at this, wipes a fake tear away from his eye and responds "Ahhhh…. good times."

Rachel climbs over the edge and starts to climb down the ladder. The Joker climbs over the windows edge a few seconds later and starts climbing down as well. Once Rachel reaches the ground she breathes in relieved. The Joker jumps down from the fourth last step and mocks her with a curtsy. Rachel rolls her eyes but then laughs a few seconds later.

Suddenly, she places her hands overhead in the form of an umbrella to shield her from the heavy rain. The Joker takes out the car keys he stole from his guard and passes them to Rachel. He grabs her hands in his and says through the thick rain "Run to the black Jeep, open the doors, and get the engine started while I break down this ladder." Rachel nods and runs towards the first black Jeep she sees.

The Joker breaks down the ladder by breaking a lever that was holding it up and then he too runs towards the black Jeep. Rachel is sitting in the drivers seat so he runs into the passengers seat and slams the door closed while he yells loudly "Drive!" Rachel pushes on the gas pedal and drives into the night's darkness.

Once they get out of the parking lot the Joker laughs hysterically and after a few seconds he says happily "Ohhh…. Rachel, Rachel, Rachel. I wasn't expecting you to go along with my little…plan…oh so well." He yawns and places an arm around her shoulders while continuing "You know…. I like that about you…. you're so…_unpredictable_…unlike all these other '_normals'._ Like take Bats for example, he's always going to be chasing after me…boring me about his personal issues…and well…"

Rachel stops his talking by screaming, "Take your arm off of me!" The Joker's eyebrows wrinkle in confusion so he says while giggling "Alright, alright. Don't get all jumpy on me, Princess." Rachel bites her bottom lip and screams "Don't get jumpy? Do you hear yourself speak? I'm a felon! I just broke out of the hospital…with you… a mad man! I'm never going to be Gotham's District Attorney now."

She continues to drive as the Joker twiddles his fingers together. He licks his bottom lip and then says, "Trust me, beautiful. You couldn't be Gotham's DA anyway." Rachel swallows and then asks angrily "Where do you want me to drive?" The Joker sighs and asks, "Oh, what's the matter Miss. Dawes? You upset you can't be some goody-too-shoo lawyer anymore? Well…I've freed you of that. You always wanted to be a singer…right? Well…now you can!"

The Joker takes a few strands of her hair in his hands and starts to play with it. Rachel sighs and asks once again "Where do I drive to? A suburb where no one knows who we are? Mexico perhaps? Do we have enough gas for that? 'Cuz if we don't then we are going to need money to pay for it." The Joker stops playing with her hair, takes out a knife from his pocket quickly and says happily "No, we don't money, pumpkin. I'd just kill the guy working the joint."

Rachel continues to drive with her hands nervously grasping the wheel tightly. She quickly peers at the knife and she asks softly "Please put that away. Your distracting me, Jack." The Joker throws the knife up once, and then catches it and says with controlled anger "You know… I let the name slide on the phone…._bu-hh-tt_….right now, I'm really thinking of how wonderful it would be if I cut off your precious little tongue."

He pauses, puts his knife back in his pocket and then mutters "Then maybe you'd shut up." Rachel sighs and then asks with an annoyed tone "Where do I drive to?" The Joker points forward and says "See that bridge in front of us…. drive to the left of the next sign, and then take another left. It's an abandoned parking lot, we'll park there, for now, anyway." Rachel follows his instructions but suddenly the Joker says with a clenched jaw "What the fuck is _wrong_? You're not going to be some snotty, pathetic, lawyer? Well, so what? Now you're free…don't you get it, beautiful?"

Rachel stops the car in the middle of the abandoned parking lot, turns to the Joker and says, "You don't get it. I'm…grateful…. that you got me out of that horrible place. But I'm not grateful of the way that you did it! You couldn't have waited a few more days? I was going to be let out! I talked to Gordon about getting you a trial, and the worst possible thing that could happen would have been you having to work for the cops as a criminal justice investigator! You could have been free!"

The Joker looks deep into her eyes, licks his bottom lip and whispers, "That is not freedom, pumpkin. Working for those weak minds…is _not_ the freedom I want." Rachel places her head in her hands and asks "Well, what type of freedom do you want, Jack?" The Joker reaches into his pocket once again, grabs the knife, and places it to Rachel's throat while screaming "Don't fucking call me that! He's _dead_!"

Rachel eyes widen in terror, but she uses her left hand to open the door and she manages to slip away outside the car into the pouring rain. The Joker yells out "Get back in here!" Rachel squints to be able to see the man before her clearer. She gulps and yells out "You're a _Jack_ass!" Then she slams the door and starts to walk away into the hard beating rain. The Joker mocks her in laughter, opens his door, steps outside and yells "Yeah…very original, Miss Dawes. It must have taken you days to figure that one out!"

Rachel keeps walking, tucking strands of loose hair behind her ears as she does so. The Joker slams his own door and asks loudly "You think you can live in this world without _me_? Hmm? You know what…honey… you _can't_. I'm the best of the best and I never get caught! You want to be caught…put in jail for fucking a freak? Well, then go ahead!"

Rachel turns around slowly and starts walking back to the Joker while shouting "We never fucked! And plus… when I get caught, all I have to do is tell them I was in denial. I mean, it won't be so hard! You wear make up to cover up those scars that don't scar anyone!" She finally reaches the Joker, and when she does the Joker walks around her, like he did when he first met her. Rachel takes a step backwards towards the car, gulps at the silence between the two of them.

The Joker suddenly stars laughing and he asks through his stifled giggles "They don't scare _anyone_?" He starts giggling again, but rapidly, he pushes her against the frame of the car and holds his body close to hers. Both their clothes are soaking wet and the Joker slides his hand around Rachel's waist while saying "I'll give you one chance, Miss. Dawes. Get back in the fucking car and live another day! Or…. of course the more fun one…. I'll cut you up into little pieces and eat you tomorrow morning for breakfast! Now…tell me, doll…which one is it? The first…or the…ugh…."

He stops to hold her firmly in place as he licks up her neck while whispering "Or the oh so tasty second?" Rachel gulps, reaches behind her back and opens the car door hitting the Joker in the stomach with the tip. The Joker falls on the floor in pain, and Rachel is about to walk away but something inside her stops her from doing so. She looks down at him, and he gets up laughing softly to himself.

The Joker licks his bottom lip, cracks his neck and then straightens his back while muttering "You've still got that fight in you." Rachel takes a step backwards towards the frame of the car while saying "I…. I'm sorry. I…didn't mean to hurt you." The Joker takes her head in her hands, bites at her bottom lip tightly until it starts to bleed heavily. Rachel screams out in pain and then the Joker lets her head go while spitting some of the blood onto the rain filed ground.

He licks some of the remaining blood off his bottom lip and mocks her angrily "I'm sorry…. I didn't mean to hurt you." Rachel wipes away the blood from her lip and says bitterly "You know… your wife did a good thing when she left you." The Joker's eyes widen and he asks in a very deep voice "What?" Rachel gulps heavily as the Joker grabs her and asks, screaming directly in her ear "Repeat it, Miss. Dawes!"

Rachel breathes heavily and then whispers softly "I'm not _afraid _of you." The Joker chuckles at this and then asks more softly in her ear "Whom are you trying to convince, Princess? Me or ugh…you?" The Joker pops his lips once as Rachel says, "I'm not afraid of you, Jack." The Joker takes her head in his hands, shakes it once and then mutters through pressed lips "_Stop_ calling me that!"

Rachel shakes her head and mutters, "No! That _is_ what your parents named you, isn't it?" The Joker takes his hand, moves it up her hospital dress, and rips open her underwear, the remaining shreds fall to the ground. Rachel gasps at the gesture. The Joker suddenly, takes out his knife, and holds it between her legs pointing up. Rachel paints heavily as the Joker mutters bitterly "If you call me that one more time you won't be able to fuck again!"

Rachel suddenly feels tears liquidate from her eyes, but the tears blend into the rain, but the heat from them do not. The Joker suddenly yells, "What's my name?" Rachel breathes in deeply once again and stays silent for a few seconds before saying, "Please…put the knife away." The Joker yells louder directly at her face "What…is… _my_…. name?" Rachel bites her bottom lip and responds nervously "It's Joker."

The Joker looks deep into her eyes as Rachel takes another breath and continues, "Please…let me go. I'll leave…I won't bother you again. Just please…don't." He lets go of the knife and it falls to the floor. The Joker keeps it away while saying "You know... I don't get you, Rachel. Your not terrified of me, but yet…your begging to stay alive."

Rachel sighs and responds "Don't you see, Joker? You're not the monster! Not you, your scars, or your clothes! _Not _your appearance! It's the terrible things you do! Don't you see that?" The Joker suddenly slams Rachel against the car door frame and says, "If I'm so terrible then why did you _ever_ like me?" Rachel bites her bottom lip and whispers, "I don't know. I honestly don't. There's something about you…I…don't know how to explain it. I just like…something…about you?"

The Joker pins her hard against the door frame, moves his hands up her thighs and asks, "Is it _this_?" Rachel scowls at his sudden change of personality while saying "No, it's not!" The Joker's lips reach Rachel's ear slowly and then he asks softly "You don't think _I'm_ the monster?" Rachel turns her head to look at him and she shakes her head in response while saying "No, _your_ not."

She suddenly, wraps her arms around him tightly and the Joker asks baffled "Uhhhh..…what _exact-ley _are you doing?" Rachel sighs into the Jokers shoulder and mutters "Shh…." And the Joker slowly wraps his arms around her too, and she places her head on his shoulder while saying "I didn't mean what I said, I should have been more thankful to you, that you came to get me. It really shows me that you actually _do_ care." The Joker suddenly pushes her away and says, "I care?"

Rachel smiles at this thinking it was a statement instead of a question. The Joker holds his head for a moment because his mind is starting to get dizzy. The Joker bites his bottom lip hard and tries to think of a way to over power her. He gulps, grabs her towards him and kisses her as passionately as he can. She moans into the deep kiss, and the Joker rips open the hospital dress. The Joker holds her body tightly, letting his hands touch all her curves. His tongue licks aggravatingly slowly down towards her chest and he whispers in a husky tone "All these curves…and…me, with no brakes."

Rachel starts to whimpers as his lips move down all the way to the inside of her left thigh. Rachel shakes her head and whispers "Joker…please…no." He giggles a short giggle and then says "You want me, beautiful. I can smell it." Rachel gasps at the comment, and rapidly the Joker opens the back door to the car, and pushes her onto the seats.

Rachel kisses the Joker once again but then stops and says "We can't do this here…. _now_!" The Joker licks his bottom lip and continues to kiss around her breasts. Rachel whimpers and says, "Joker, please. We can do anything else. What would you like to do?" The Joker nips at her skin slowly while replying "I'd like to kiss you passionately on the lips and then move up to your belly button."

Rachel whimpers for a second at the comment but before she can say anything else, the Joker moves himself on top of her and bites at her neck. Rachel moans at the gesture and before she can contemplate any other thought her hands start to unbutton the Joker's shirt. The Joker smiles and says in a seductive tone "Hmm.. Now _that's _more like it."

_Authors Note: _

_So, sex scene or not?_

_ I am still deciding whether or not they should consummate their 'relationship' yet. _

_I'll let you all decide. _

_Option One: Joker/Rachel sex_

_Option Two: They are not ready yet...and a different timing would be a better idea._

_Please let me know in a review along with your thoughts on this chapter._

_Thank you all!_

_Take Care! _


	19. Chapter 19

**_Authors Note:_**

_I like some of this chapter, I'll be honest. I like the ending more than the beginning, but oh well._

_It is also important that you read all parts. I know some people probably skip some parts, but it is really important that all parts are read, or else, I wouldn't waste my time writing them. _

_Thank you all who reviewed and please continue to do so!_

**Chapter 19:**_  
_

The sun begins to rise in the sky as the Commissioner stirs his coffee with his straw, while sitting in his cop car. He takes his straw out of the plastic coffee up and licks the straw slowly. He puts his coffee in one of the placeholders in the car, and then chews on the straw while asking Officers Sanders "Any word?" Officer Sanders takes a sip of his own coffee and then responds "No, sir. I'm still holding out on officer 210."

The Commissioner rolls his eyes, grabs his coffee, and asks "Any word on the Batman? He must have seen the Bat signal last night, right?" Officer Sanders shrugs his shoulders while answering through gritted teeth "I highly doubt it, sir. I stayed up all night, looking for any sign of that clown and the Bat, and well, no sign of either of 'em."

Gordon takes a sip of his coffee and then whispers bitterly "It's _my_ fault. I should have known better then to trust him. And now he's got Rachel too…she never made it home." The Commissioner chuckles and then asks, "What is her home anyway?" Officer Sanders yawns and answers to his boss "With the Joker, now, I guess. Too bad, she was such a nice girl. He's going to destroy her now."

Gordon smiles at this, takes a deep breath in and then says "_The fact is that a man who wants to act virtuously in every way necessarily comes to grief among so many who are not virtuous.__" _Officer Sanders wrinkles his eyebrows and Jim Gordon smiles at this and whispers "Niccolo Machiavelli. The Joker's guide and inspiration. I read the entire book, _The Prince_, after I saw his tattoo. What a brilliant man."

Officer Sanders scoffs and asks "Who? Machiavelli? Or the Joker?" Gordon takes another sip from his coffee, letting the heat from the cup warm his hands. He smirks, turns his head to look at his partner and responds "Both." Officer Sanders chuckles at this and mutters out bitterly "Yeah, right. Machiavelli, maybe…but the Joker's a fool."

The Commissioner shakes his head and responds with slight resilience "He is not a fool. How else could he have escaped?" The Commissioner takes a deep breath in and then whispers harshly "In a world like ours, where the only hope is happiness, how can we take that for granted?" Suddenly, the Commissioners eyes widen, his lips part and then he yells, "He's trying to tell us something."

Officer Sander's eyes go wide and then he asks, "What do you mean? He's a mad man! He's not trying to tell us anything! He just likes to use his money for evil! That's it!" The Commissioner shakes his head violently and says loudly "It's not about the money! It's about sending a _message_! Don't you see? He's trying to tell us…." Jim's partner laughs at this and then says "Your acting crazy, sir. Maybe we should take _you_ to the hospital."

He continues laughing and then Gordon places his coffee down in his cup holder, smiles and says, "What's the best medicine?" Officer Sanders stops his giggling to reply, "I don't know, Advil?" Gordon chuckles, shakes his head and then says "No! Laughter! Laughter is the best medicine! And the Joker wants to make the world…. well…laugh." Officer Sands gulps at this and then asks, "What are you trying to get at, Commissioner?" Gordon smirks in return and then puts his car keys in the ignition while saying "Come on, we've got work to do."

- - - - -

In that black Jeep, in that abandoned parking lot, the Joker sits in the backseat unable to sleep. Rachel's head is in his lap and form time to time, he runs his fingers through her dark brown hair. The Joker looks over at Rachel's naked form, smirks to himself about how his plan not only worked, but is _still_ working. He hadn't expected it to carry out this far, but he is not going to give it up until Bruce Wayne is hanging upside like a Bat. Dead however, not sleeping.

Rachel softly murmurs in her sleep, and the Joker softly giggles to himself. He licks his bottom lip, and runs a hand across her naked form causing Rachel's eyes to open. She smirks and then closes her eyes again while whispering "Is it morning already?" The Joker nods and then mutters "Why, yes it, beautiful." Rachel opens her eyes, and lifts her body to sit directly beside the Joker.

She smiles at him for a second and the Joker rolls his eyes and mutters, "I knew this was going to happen. God, I hate women!" Rachel's expression changes franticly as she asks "What? I didn't say anything." The Joker bites his bottom lip and replies, "I know what you're thinking though. And I don't want to talk about it. I'm not a fuzzy, warm, cuddly bear." Rachel laughs and whispers, "I know that! I'm not an idiot! You're the Joker here, _you're_ the fool!"

The Joker gasps dramatically, puts a pretend gun to his head and pretends to pull the trigger by saying sarcastically "Ouch! That one hurt." Rachel chuckles at this and then moves her body closer to his. She lays down onto his chest, and the Joker asks softly "What…ugh…. what are you doing, pumpkin? I'm not some pillow." Rachel smiles, and looks up at his make up free face while saying "Well, you're a pillow _now_."

The Joker rolls his eyes at this, licks his bottom lip and says, "You wish I was as soft as a pillow, Miss Dawes. But guess what…" Rachel turns her body, her lips inches apart from the Joker while she asks "What, Jack?" The Joker sighs deeply, places his lips to her ear and moves his hand towards her neck while whispering in a husky tone "…I told you _not_ to call me _that_." Abruptly, he bangs his head with hers and Rachel falls onto the back seat unconscious.

The Joker chuckles and giggles out "Well, sweet pea. Your in for a big surprise when you wake up." He laughs at this, moves his body towards the front seat, sits on the chair, and examines his clothes. They are all ripped; he chuckles while saying "You know… I never would guess you were such a slut." He places a strand of her hair behind her ear and then mutters "Hmm…Oh well, what's mine is mine, and what's Bats' is…. well…still _mine_." He chuckles at this, looks down at his naked self, and mutters softly "I've got to get us some clothes."

- - - --

"Bruce! Wake up!" Harley shakes Bruce's half naked form on his sofa in the Wayne Penthouse. Bruce suddenly grasps her hand harshly, opens his eyes and pulls her face close to his. He clenches his teeth, blinks and stops squeezing her hand while muttering "Sorry…it's…ugh… a reflex." Harley shakes the pain away from her hand, takes a step back and then says "Bruce…tell me you saw the Bat Signal last night."

Bruce shakes his head, pushes himself into a sitting position while holding his head from the horrible sharp pains. Harley sighs, walks towards the kitchen and turns on the cold water in the sink while saying "You have got to get yourself cleaned up, Bruce. Gotham needs you." Bruce bites his bottom lip, lets go of his head and says bitterly "Gotham can wait!"

Suddenly, Harley is back in the room, and she sits down beside Mr. Wayne and says, "Lean your head back." Bruce's eyes squint from confusion, and Harley lifts her eyebrows to confirm the message. Bruce leans back and Harley places a cold wet cloth onto his head and Bruce moans while saying "Now, _that_ feels good."

Harley smiles at this, crosses her right leg over her left and says softly "Now that you're relaxed, I should tell you…" Bruce clears his throat and whispers "Shh…. Harley. Just…. place your hand over my heart." Harley's eyebrows knit in confusion, and when she is about to place her hand over his chest she sees that it is bare.

She bites her lip from the uneasy feeling at the bottom of her stomach, grits her teeth and then places her hand over his chest. She waits for a second and then Bruce asks through the wet compress "Is it beating?" Harley smirks at the question and whispers "Of course, Bruce." Harley moves her hand away and Bruce says softly "For the first time in three weeks, I actually feel…. _alive_. Thank you, Harley."

Harley's jaw drops at the last statement. She sighs thinking about the fact that she can here to tell him about Joker breaking out of Prison and taking Rachel with him. But that would just kill him, wouldn't it? Bruce moves the cloth out of his face and asks "Now…what about that damn bat signal?" Harley swallows hard, licks her bottom lip and then replies sweetly, lying "Oh, that's nothing. It was acting up, nothing special."

Bruce places the wet cloth on the side table beside the couch and says "Good, because I am not in the mood to deal with idiots today." He sits up on the couch properly, rubs his head once and continues, "I feel as if a giant boulder hit me. I know I drank, but how much did I drink? The entire ocean? God, I must have acted horribly to you." Harley sighs and remembers the night before and how Bruce kissed her.

Suddenly, she shakes her head to remove the thought away from her mind when abruptly Bruce shouts out "Wait a second. Did you stay here the entire night? To take care of me?" Harley bites her bottom lip and decides that his explanation was a lot better than the truth of her coming to retrieve her suitcase. She nods and then says, "Uh huh…that's what I did. Took care of you…. nothing else." Bruce smiles, takes her hand in his and says warm-heartedly "Thank you. I appreciate it, Harls…." At the same time, both of them start laughing.

Harley chuckles while asking "Harls? Ha! Wow, I've never heard that one before." Bruce chuckles as well and states, "I must _still_ be drunk." Harley giggles at this, and let's go of Bruce's hand to wipe away a tear from her eyes. Bruce stops laughing and says "Hey, you want to do something today? Your not seeing Rachel this morning are you?"

Harley opens her mouth in an 'o' shape, shakes her head nervously as Bruce continues, "Okay…well, do you want to do something? Maybe watch a movie?" Bruce reaches for the television remote control but Harley remembers that the news is full with warnings of the Joker's escape. She gasps, grabs his hand and pulls him up while saying "No! It's a beautiful day outside! Let's do something where there's no technology. Like the park! Or the Zoo!"

Bruce let's go of her hand, laughs and asks, "Did I wake up 5 years old this morning? I haven't been to the zoo since I was a child!" Harley shakes her head and says enthusiastically "You haven't? Well, that's a shame! I mean, with your money, you could buy one!" Bruce walks towards his bedroom to change his clothes while saying, "Maybe we'll even see the Joker there." He laughs to himself and Harley joins in nervously because seeing him there could actually be a _possibility_.

- - - - -

Hours later, Rachel Dawes opens her eyes to see a very familiar room. She lifts her head and sees a very familiar man in front of her. The middle aged man smiles at her and says softly "Afternoon Rachel. Come to join my staff again?" Rachel's eyes widen as she screams out happily "Oh my… Mr. Harrison, I mean, Frank." Frank smiles at her in return and then Rachel puts her hand over her eyes and says softly "It was all a dream, wasn't it?"

Suddenly, Miss Dawes hears a deep voice say "No, Miss Dawes. It was _not_." Rachel takes her hands off her eyes and sees the Joker standing there, makeup less, fully clothed in jeans and a white dress-shirt, along with his dirty blonde natural hair. Rachel screams at the sight, from the shock. The Joker walks up towards her, places his hand onto her head and feels for a temperature while asking in the same deep voice "Are you alright? He must have given you quite a scare. I know he gave me one…. that _freak_."

Frank sighs and looks at Rachel's puzzled expression while muttering, "Jack, here, saw that he was sexually assaulting you in that damn car. So, the idiot that he is…he jumps in and tries to help. That's the right story right, Jack? I'm not missing anything?" The Joker nods in return, licks his bottom lip and mutters with fake anger "And then he held that knife to my lips and hacked away at them."

Rachel looks over at the Joker with a puzzled look on her face and she asks softly "Jack?" The Joker bites his bottom lip, nods and says with a real smile on his face "Sorry, we haven't been introduced properly. My name is Jack and yours is Rachel, I believe." He holds out his hand to Rachel and she shakes it while Frank asks, "Would you like some more thread for those scars, sir?"

The Joker shakes his head impatiently and says "Do you think you could get her more ice, Mr. Harrison?" Frank nods, opens the door to leave, smiles at Rachel and whispers, "I'm glad you're alright, Miss. Dawes. It's been too long." Rachel nods still in bafflement as Frank closes the door behind him. Rachel stares at the Joker for a second and then she screams, "What the hell is going on?"

The Joker chuckles and whispers in his normal 'joker' voice, "Brilliant, isn't _it_? Now, Frank can't call the police because then, I, the Joker, will find you once again. And as for me…. well, Emmington is close enough and far enough from Gotham to still be able to destroy it without _any-bo-dy_ knowing who the master-mind behind all the crimes is."

Rachel stares at him in complete shock before he continues rambling "Of course, I'll go back soon, 'cuz I'm really starting to miss Bruce and his pathetic little Bat costume, and well, we wouldn't want anyone to think your dead…_again_." Rachel's eyes widen and she asks while screaming, "How did you get this address?" The Joker smiles, sits down on the bed beside her, and takes off her covers while whispering, "I have a good memory, Princess."

Rachel looks down at herself, finally realizing that Frank had given her some of his wife's clothing to wear. The Joker clears his throat, leans towards her ear and says in a husky tone "You know… I really prefer the Genesis look on you, beautiful." Rachel blushes for a second as the Joker kisses her lips harshly.

She uses the strength in her arms to push him away while saying "Just…_please_ don't kill Frank!" The Joker climbs up on top of her and whispers into the crook of her neck "Oh, don't worry about that, pumpkin. I won't kill him _now_…I need him." He begins to bite the side of her neck but Rachel rolls her eyes and says through clenched teeth "You think you can just shut me up by doing that? Well, your wrong! I'm a lawyer, and they never shut up!"

The Joker giggles, gets off her quickly while muttering "I know, I've spent the last two weeks with you, beautiful. I know you never shut those pretty...ugh..lips of yours...hmmm." Suddenly the door opens, revealing Frank along with an ice pack. Frank smiles and asks the Joker "How is she?" The Joker clears his throat to deepen his voice and answers, "She's fine, well, _better_. Now, that he's gone." Once Frank turns around the Joker rolls his eyes and Rachel unexpectedly mutters "Actually….I think I'd be better is he was _here_."

The Joker's eyes go wide at this and Frank says softly "So, the rumors are true. You _have _fallen in love with a mad man." The Joker coughs and says "No! I mean, lo-…ugh…_that_ is such a strong word. Rachel Dawes…ugh… Miss Dawes, could never l-o…love someone like him." Frank sighs happily with relief and then says, "I knew it! I told Alice that you would never!" Rachel raises her hand and screams "But I do! I _do_ love him! And….I wonder….if he love me back." She looks towards the Joker, and his eyes are wide. He licks his bottom lip, walks towards the door and opens it while shouting "He doesn't!" and then he slams it closed.

**_Authors Note:_**

_Likey? No Likey?_

_Please tell me in a review._

_Thanks so much!_

_Take Care everyone!_

_PS. Is anyone dressing up for Halloween? I am :) I am going to be a nurse._


	20. Chapter 20

**_Authors Note:_**

_This is my longest chapter yet, and I am pretty satisfied with it. _

_I hope you all ignore the mistakes that I have probably made, I have no time to edit it._

_Pleas review :D _

_Thanks so much! _

**Chapter 20: **_  
_

"So, why did you become a psychologist?" Bruce asks Harley while watching her sit down on one of the many benches in the park. He sits down himself and then she replies with a small smile on her face "Other than the fact that I needed to prove to everyone…including _myself_ that I could be successful. I guess because I find people like the Joker…interesting."

Bruce chuckles at this and asks "Interesting? Really?" Harley nods and says to him "Yes…why? You have a problem with that, Mr. Wayne?" Bruce smirks at the question and answers, "No, I respect your opinion, it's just that…how can you handle it? I mean you talked to him for the past week. How do you _not_ lose your head? He makes me…." Harley interrupts him by asking "Crazy? Yes, I know. He drives me crazy too."

Bruce's head tilts to the side as he asks slightly confused, "Then _why_ do you stay?" Harley shrugs her shoulders, smiles and whispers "Sometimes we have to do things that we don't want to do…to pay the rent." Bruce laughs at the last part and Harley continues "But of course _you _don't have to worry about things like that. Do you?"

Bruce shakes his head and whispers, "I've been blessed." He bites his bottom lip, looks towards Harley and says with a smile on his face "Listen, Harley. I know you have better things to do right now than hang around with a sad idiot like myself, but I really appreciate you doing this." Harley looks down at the bench but Bruce taking her hand in his and grasps her attention once again.

She looks at him, smiles and he continues, "I've been a mess. The Joker really got into my head, the way he took _everything_ from me. Now, all I have left is _you_. I don't know what I'd do if he took you away from me too." Harley sighs, automatically feeling guilty for not telling him the truth.

She slowly shakes the thought away, pouts sadly and replies back sweetly "That's really nice, Bruce." Mr. Wayne shakes his head, let's go of her hand and then asks, "Harley, are you alright?" He reaches out to hold up her chin as he asks, "What's the matter?" Harley wipes away a tear from her left eye, smiles and says "Nothing. Don't worry about me."

Bruce sighs and whispers, "Just because I'm rich doesn't mean that I'm not educated. I know that something is bothering you. Now, what is it?" Harley smirks, and tries to think of something to cover up all her lies. So, she smiles and says, "I'm just thinking about how horrible it must have been for you." Bruce nods slowly, clears his throat and answers, "It _was_ horrible. But you know what? It's not anymore. I'm doing…_better_. Rachel will soon realize that she doesn't like him, and it will all be over."

Harley licks her bottom lip and asks questionably "It will all be _over_? What? She is going to be with you? Is that what you think?" Bruce nods, chuckles nervously while asking "Wh- why? You don't think that will happen?" Harley sighs and replies back bitterly "Of course not! Bruce grow up! The Joker is not some phase…. he's a man. What about _his_ feelings? You think _he_ is going to let Rachel walk away?"

Bruce's eyebrows knit as he asks baffled "What are you talking about? The Joker has no feelings!" Harley sighs and whispers, "Underneath that make up, there is a man! A man with feelings. Even if it's feelings of anger, they are _still_ feelings!" Bruce shakes his head and Harley continues, "Everyone has feelings about everyone! Like…an example. I have feelings for you…"

Bruce swallows hard and asks confused "You have feelings for me? You…like me?" Harley rolls her eyes and says harshly "No, you dummy! I, _usually_, have compassionate feelings for you. But right now, I feel like I want to throw all the compassion out the window and replace it with disease!" Bruce chuckles at this and asks "Why are you so mad? This is stupid."

Harley gets up from the bench; looks at him angrily while answering, "You know what Bruce? Call me when you regain your logic." She bites her bottom lip and continues "If you want to wait until Rachel stops liking the Joker, then, honey, your gonna wait forever. Because once you go clown, you never come down!" She walks away from Bruce and he watches her in shock.

- - - -

"What the hell was that?" Rachel screams once she sees the Joker walking down the street. She approaches him quicker and asks again "What is the matter with you?" The Joker keeps on walking and then he says in his normal 'Joker' voice "You know…for a woman who has just previously been raped, you walk awful fast." Rachel sighs and keeps on following him while asking, "_Why _did you leave?"

The Joker ignores her questions until finally he walks to the nearest bus stop and he stands there, leaning against the bus shelter. Rachel rolls her eyes and asks bitterly "Are you _so_ afraid of your feelings, that you're ignoring me?" The Joker grinds his teeth and mutters "Go away, Miss. Dawes." Rachel shakes her head, and whispers "No, Jack. I'm not going anywhere without you."

Suddenly the Joker flips around and grabs Rachel's wrists strongly and says through clenched teeth "You heard what I said. Now, go, do _it_!" Rachel bites her bottom lip, trying to concentrate the pain coming from her wrists somewhere else. She closes her eyes and whispers softly "Please let go of me."

The Joker does so, and then he turns around again and leans against the bus shelter again in complete silence. Rachel watches him for a few seconds and then suddenly he starts giggling to himself. He looks down at the ground and whispers, "Why do I even bother? I should have left you in that hospital and then gone and blown it up!" Rachel's eyes widen as she mutters confidently "You wouldn't have done that. You like me. You told me. You told Gotham!"

The Joker chuckles evilly at this, turns around and says angrily "I _lied_! Don't you get it, beautiful? It was all a plan! A plan to get you to hate the Batman and a plan to get Batman to go…wacko, like me!" Rachel stares at him for a second in confusion and then he grabs her head in his hands and continues "What? You don't believe _it_? Think you're so beautiful, that a person, like me, would fall for you? Well, Narcissus, I don't _need_ you anymore! You were a good fuck, and a nice toy for a while, but now…your nothing to me!"

Tears form in Rachel's eyes and the Joker let's her go and says, "Go back to Frank. Pretend like this _never_ happened. Be a pathetic waitress again and live your life in this disgusting tiny suburb and die alone, just like I will! All right, pumpkin? I've had enough of you and your _feelings_, and your _needs_….ju-just get away from me!" Rachel wipes away her tears from her eyes and takes a step towards the Joker, and he chuckles thinking she still doesn't believe him. So, he takes a step forward and when he does Rachel kicks him as hard as she can in his private area.

The Joker falls down to the ground in pain while Rachel screams angrily "Don't you fucking talk to me again!" She lifts him to his feet and he paints softly from the pain and Rachel punches him in the nose as hard as she can. The Joker falls down to ground, this time gripping his nose in his hand. He laughs and says, "I've always wanted a nose job." Rachel rolls her eyes and screams, "You think this is funny, Jack? This is _not_ funny! You have ruined my life!"

The Joker gets up slowly, holding onto the shelter strongly while saying "Oh honey, this is destiny's fault. Not _mine_." Rachel stomps her foot and yells "Shut up! Now, listen to me." The Joker chuckles at this and Rachel asks loudly "Are you going to listen to me?" The Joker shakes his head, takes a step towards her body and whispers directly into her ear "You know…if we weren't in a public place, I'd rip you apart."

Rachel rolls her eyes, grabs his hand in hers and whispers, "Just whom are you trying to persuade? Yourself or me? I don't believe you, Jack. It may have been a plan, but I know that you love me!" The Joker squeezes her hand and asks huskily "And just how do you know that, beautiful? Feminine intuition? Any of that crap?"

Rachel shakes her head as the Joker starts to look into her eyes. She breathes in deeply and answers "I know because…. this morning, I was awake. I was pretending to sleep. And every few seconds you would…" She takes her hand and glides it up his back while continuing "…touch me…softly…. and stroke my hair, and do small things that only Jack could do, not the _Joker_."

The Joker stares at her for a second; he smiles a real smile and asks confidently "That's what you got? Wow…Princess, I thought lawyers were supposed to be smarter that that!" Rachel sighs and whispers, "I know you do, I can feel it. You just can't say it…because, you are who you are and I understand that. But…" The Joker places a finger on her lips to shut her up and then he says bitterly "Your making me really angry right now, you know that pumpkin?"

Rachel smiles and tries to play the confident card by saying "I thought you liked anger, Mr. Joker." The Joker licks his bottom lip and says "Your…ugh…re-really…. tempting me right now." Rachel giggles at this and decides to play the provocative card by saying "No…_now_ I'm tempting you."

Suddenly, Rachel starts to tease his finger with her tongue and the Joker's eyes go wide. He moans softly at the thought of her tongue doing the same thing somewhere else. He clears his throat, slams her against the bus shelter and says "You think that I want you, beautiful?"

Rachel shakes her head, and then moves her lips to his scars. She kisses the one on the right and then whispers "Listen to me, Jack. I know you don't _want_ me. I know that you _need_ me." The Joker takes her by her hair and shoves her face to be centimeters away from his. He tightens his grip on her hair and crashes his lips to hers after saying "I _do_ need you."

- - - -

"Did you get lost?" Frank asks the Joker and Rachel as soon as they come into the small suburb house. Frank keeps on stirring the noodles he is making as Rachel responds, "No, we just went for a walk, nothing else." The two of them walk into the kitchen and the Joker sits down on one of the kitchen chairs while asking "Pasta?" Frank nods, keeps stirring and then he gasps while saying "Oh, Jack. There's more thread for your cuts in the cupboard behind you."

The Joker nods, winks at Rachel and then says, "I'm good. I think the thread I have on now will last me through the day." Rachel takes a good look at him and realizes that he actually had threaded his scars together to make them look new. She clears her throat and says to Frank "You need any help with anything? It smells great." The Joker licks his bottom lip while Frank replies, "Well, it would have been nice two hours ago. What the hell were you two kids doing walking for two hours?"

The Joker giggles at this, puts a strand of his curly hair behind his ear while saying "Nothing to interest you, Frank. We were just talking…. in _French_." Rachel chuckles at this and Frank asks, "You two know French?" The Joker chuckles again, and says while peering at Rachel "We know it _very _well." Rachel blushes, gets up from the chair and walks towards Frank while asking, "When is Alice coming home? I haven't seen her in a long time."

Frank nods, sighs and whispers "Well, she's at the restaurant now. Uhh… Rachel that reminds me. You think maybe I should call the cops? Tell them you're alright?" Rachel's eyes go wide, and the Joker gets up off his chair and says quickly "No, the Joker's probably got them tapped. And then he'll find her…and we wouldn't want that, now would we?"

The Joker's dark eyes look deep in to Frank's eyes and suddenly those eyes make him feel uneasy. Rachel clears her throat, takes the Joker's hand in hers and whispers to him "Calm down." The Joker raises his eyebrows at her and Frank sees that she is holding his hand. He smiles, clears his throat and grabs three plates from the cupboard while saying, "Help me out, Jack. Go to the cupboard to your left and grab three forks and three knives for our lunch."

The Joker let's go of Rachel's hand and does as he is told while saying, "Thanks for the food, Chef. And for the…. you know…ugh…thread… of course." Frank nods, places the three plates on the kitchen table while saying to Rachel "You should have seen this guy this morning, Miss. Dawes. Blood dripping all over his lips and chin, not a nice sight." Rachel shakes her head to take the image out of her head. She gasps softly to herself realizing that that's why Frank had believed him.

She sits down at the table again as the Joker places the forks and knives were they belong beside each plate. He has one knife left that he quickly places into his pant's pocket and Rachel's eyes widen at the gesture. The Joker chuckles at this, sits down and Frank asks, "What's so funny?" The Joker shakes his head and mutters "Nothing you need to worry about, Frankie."

Frank rolls his eyes, takes one of the plates from the table and puts pasta in it while saying "I haven't been called that since high school. What's the guy's name that used to call me that? Johnny…that's right. Johnny Napier, some Scottish kid." The Joker suddenly clenches his fists together and he gets up and asks through clenched teeth "You know that asshole?"

Frank places the plate on the table, grabs another and asks while laughing "Hey, I wasn't that mad that he called me that." Frank places the pasta on the table again and asks puzzled "You know him?" The Joker looks over at Rachel and mutters softly "No." Frank sighs and whispers while pouring the last plate of pasta, "He was a strange fellow. I say _was_, because you know. His even stranger kid killed him with a shovel. Poor guy."

The Joker licks his bottom lip while muttering, "Maybe he deserved it." Frank chuckles nervously, sits down and starts eating while saying "He probably did." Rachel stares at the Joker for a second and watches him eat slowly. She takes a bite and then says to Frank "This is really good." Frank smiles and then the Joker says, "I was wondering if I could stay the night… I won't be a bother, I just need a place to stay…. until you know…. it's _safe_."

Frank nods, swallows his food and replies "You can stay in the guest room, with Rachel. That is if she doesn't mind." The Joker looks over at Rachel with his eyebrows raised up. She smiles, shakes her head and whispers, "No, I don't mind." The Joker moves his hand under the table and places it on Rachel's thigh while asking Frank "You have sound proof room's right?"

Frank chuckles at this and Rachel sits there in shock. Frank smiles and says, "You're a funny man, my friend." The Joker smiles a real smile and speaks "I've been told." Frank laughs again and Rachel chuckles at the hidden irony. Frank swallows down some of his pasta while saying "You're a good kid, Jack. Saving Rachel like that…I just don't know why you would do something like that. Putting you own life in danger."

Rachel rolls her eyes and continues eating with the Joker replies "We all do what we can, sir." Rachel picks up her plate and puts it in the sink while saying "I am full. Thank you, Frank for being so nice to me. Ugh…. Jack…when you're done. I need to talk to you." The Joker eyes her carefully and once Rachel gets out of the room Frank asks, "So, what's going on with you two? You like her or what? She likes you, she's been giving you _the eye_ all day."

The Joker giggles at this and says, "Rachel's not my type." Frank shrugs his shoulders while mumbling sarcastically "Beautiful? Young? Smart? No, she's not your type at all." The Joker looks down at the floor and remembers what he said so he asks baffled "_The eye_? What eye was she giving me?" Frank clears his throat and says somewhat softly "You know…. the eye. The one saying, 'hey…I think you're cute.' You know?"

The Joker eyebrows knit as he laughs hysterically at this. Frank places the finished dishes into the sink and he asks "What?" The Joker stops laughing and replies sarcastically "Yeah, I bet she thinks I'm real good looking with these…" he points to his threaded scars while continuing "…. pretty things on my face." Frank sighs turns on the warm water and says "Their not too bad. I wouldn't wish them on anyone, you know? But…ugh… you're still alright with them."

The Joker eyes him carefully for a second before asking "Are you gay?" Frank laughs at this, shakes his head and replies "No, of course not. I've got a beautiful wife, Alice. No children though, we could never reproduce. Maybe that's why we took in Rachel, thought of her as a kid, and now you…. your sort of like a son to me." The Joker looks down at the floor trying to get rid of all the painful memories his father gave him as a child.

Frank washes the dishes while continuing, "I know you think it's strange. But my wife, and me, we get lonely sometimes. So, it's nice to have you two here. Stay as long as you want." The Joker smiles a real smile and says, "I'm going to go see what Rachel wants." Frank nods and utters, "Yeah, you better. These women you know? Never have patience." The Joker chuckles, walks towards the kitchen's exit and before he leaves he stops, turns around and whispers to the man before him "Ugh…Frank…thanks." Frank giggles to himself as the Joker walks towards the guest room to find Rachel.

**_Authors Note:_**

_Alright? Not alright?_

_Please let me know in a review. _

_Take Care! _


	21. Chapter 21

**_Authors Note:_**

_I put Gordon in here, as some of you asked. _

_Thanks so much for all the reviews!_

_Take Care!_

**Chapter 21:**

"Okay, here's what we got. Philosopher, Italian, Poet, had a taste for the theatrical, was a practical joker…." Officer Ryan reads the list out loud to the Commissioner that afternoon and Gordon gasps, takes the paper from him and reads out loud "Taste for the theatrical, huh? Hmmm… and a joker." He takes a deep breath in, rubs his head and says sarcastically "Well, _now_ we know where he got his inspiration."

Officer Ryan sighs, and sprints across the busy police quarters to find more information. The Commissioner crosses his legs and fumbles with his knuckles as he yells, "Did _anybody_ study philosophy at school?" The rest of the police force looks back at their computers and Gordon mutters loudly "We should be able to think people! Not use a machine to think for _us_!"

He breathes in deeply and the Mayor walks into the busy room and Gordon stands to formally greet him. He extends his hand and the Mayor shakes it while saying, "I heard your screams from down the hall. Are you alright?" The Commissioner nods and replies back "Yes, sir. I am just a little stressed out. I am really close to finding the Joker's location."

The Mayor smiles at this, sits down on the chair in front of Gordon's desk and asks, "Anything I can help you with?" Jim bites his bottom lip and whispers out "Not unless you know anything about Machiavelli." The Mayor shrugs his shoulders and answers politely "Well, I can't help you there. The only thing that I know is that he faked his death."

Gordon's eyes suddenly go wide and then he asks, "What did you just say?" The Mayor crosses his eyes and repeats, "He faked his death…well, and that's assumed of course…. Gordon, why are you looking at me like that?" Gordon's eyes narrow as a wide smile spreads across his face. He chuckles, turns around to his co-workers and shouts "I want a list of all the deaths in Gotham of the last 2 years! All male, all between 25 to 30!"

His co-workers look at him slightly puzzled causing the Commissioner to bite his lip and yell once again "Did I stutter? Come on! _Now_!" The officers and lawyers nod their heads and begin to search for what they were asked to search. The Mayor smiles and whispers "Good work, Gordon. Once we find all the deaths, and narrow it down, we'll be able to track him easily through diagnosis." Gordon breathes in deeply, chuckles and then whispers "Well, let's hope so."

- - - - -

"There you are!" Rachel says to the Joker and pulls him by his hand into the guest room. She closes the door and asks, "What took you so long?" The Joker laughs, wraps one of his arms around her thighs and asks in his 'joker' voice "You missed me already…hmmm, beautiful?" Rachel rolls her eyes, reaches into his pants pockets and the Joker screeches "Hey! _Easy_!" Rachel pulls out the kitchen knife he had hidden in his pants pocket, waves it in front of his face and asks, "What's this?"

The Joker pushes her away and responds in mocking tone "Ugh…if you don't know Princess, I'm not going to tell you." Rachel shakes her head at this and says coldly "I thought you were done with this crap! Why do you need a knife for? You planning on killing me, or Frank?" The Joker chuckles, grabs the knife from her hands, licks his bottom lip slowly, and grabs Rachel while placing the knife near her throat.

He chuckles stiffly and whispers huskily "You _know_ I would never kill you, beautiful. Your too much fun, and I like fun. So, why would I want to hurt it…hmmm?" The Joker loosens his grip on her, and Rachel asks in a nervous tone "Well, how about Frank? Your not going to hurt him, are you?"

The Joker sighs, places his knife back in his pocket and says bitterly "Look, pumpkin. In this world, I do what I want to do. No rules, no complaining. If you wanna be my little toy, your going to have to understand that there's only room for one toy in this toy box and well, Frank and his wife, are taking up some space in this house."

Rachel's eyes widen at this and the Joker smiles and asks "Speaking of Frank's wife, when is Alice coming home? I'd love to meet her." Rachel shakes her head, sits down on the guest bed and whispers sadly "He has been _so_ kind to you. I can't believe you would do something like that."

The Joker sits beside her on the guest bed, takes her hand in his and says back "Kind Shh-mind, the word has no meaning. And well, that's life, fate…. destiny. Did I ever tell you the story about how I got these scars?" He points to his now threaded scars and Rachel nods and whispers "Yes, the story about your wife." The Joker nods, stands up and blabbers "O-oh…right. So, I did tell you…about how she betrayed me, and how she left me. Well, my point here, beautiful, is…whatever doesn't kill you, simply makes you…stranger."

Rachel looks down at how the Joker his rubbing her hand softly. The Joker uses his free hand to lift her chin as he continues rubbing her hand. He leans in close, looks straight at her light eyes and says with a tiny chuckle "And it's true. You escaped death, and look how strange you've become. In love with a guy like me, well, now that's just ridiculous!"

Rachel watches the Joker lick his bottom lip slowly, and then he continues "But you know…. you, yourself know…. that's its not _that_ ridiculous. Because everyone, deep inside, wants to be like me, and _is_ like me. They just need something, or someone, to just push them in the right direction." The Joker licks Rachel's lips with his tongue and she closes her eyes as he whispers into her mouth "So, tell me. Are _you_ like me? Or do I need to _push_ you to be?"

The Joker suddenly tightens his grasp on her hand causing Rachel's eyes to widen and her mouth hisses out in pain. The Joker grabs her by her hair, let's go of her hand and says bitterly "Now… tell me, bunny. Are you going to care about Frank's and Alice's soon to be death….hmm? Is…. ugh…such a pre-di-ca-ment going to _bother_ you?" Rachel sighs softly and whispers "Of course." The Joker rolls his eyes, chuckles and says non-chillingly "Well, then. You're going to have to just deal with it, huh? Hopefully not like Harvey handling your death…. boy…that _thing_ cared for you too much. He killed for you…you know? Imagine that! Pretty boy Harvey Dent killing because of his bride…well, non-bride."

The Joker lies down on the bed, and Rachel watches him steadily for a second and then she asks, "Would you kill for _me_?" The Joker's eyes widen and she lays down right beside while repeating, "Well, would you? I mean, you kill all the time. But what if a man…let's say…held a gun to my head. (Pause) Sound familiar?" The Joker chuckles, and places a strand of her hair behind her ear while laughing out "Ahhhh…. good old Dent's party. I remember that."

Rachel smiles, crawls closer to the Joker and asks again "Well, let's say you were in the crowd that night and someone else was holding the gun. Would you kill them and save me?" The Joker rolls his eyes and mumbles "Rachel, Rachel, Rachel. You already know the answer to _that _question." Rachel smiles and asks, "So, you'd save me?" The Joker chuckles and whispers, "Well, I didn't say _that_."

Rachel laughs at this and the Joker places his arm around her. She leans onto his chest and says softly into it "You know…that night Harvey asked me to marry him." The Joker adds in a slightly bored tone "And you said no." Rachel nods into his chest and whispers back "You have no idea how many nights I've thought about how life could have been if we had just ran off and gotten married."

The Joker sighs and suddenly his eyes widen, so he turns Rachel over onto her back and slowly climbs up on top her while asking "I'm curious, beautiful. Because I am going to take a wild guess, and predict that you were not a virgin before you met me, so…ugh…who's a better fuck? Me or Blondie?" Rachel laughs nervously and she decides to break the tension with a joke "Are you going to kill me if I say _he_ was better?"

She continues laughing, but the Joker takes both her hands, places them beside her thighs on the bed and holds them down restricted. He shakes his head very seriously then he leans his lips to hers and kisses them hungrily while asking again "_Who_ was better?" Rachel looks up into his dark black eyes and mutters while his tongue presses into her mouth "You."

He chuckles at this, and kisses down her neck while saying "Well…I'm going to let you in on a little secret Miss. Dawes." Rachel moans as he sucks slowly at her earlobe and she asks breathlessly "Yeah?" The Joker giggles again and whispers into her ear "Well, maybe I'll tell you later." He quickly rips open her blouse and crashes his lips down onto hers strongly.

- - - -

"The red one's…. please." Bruce takes out a twenty-dollar bill and places it on the counter at the gift shop in the hospital. The middle-aged woman smiles back at him, gives him the roses and says, "10 dollars is your change, sir." Bruce grips the roses firmly by the ends, waves and says with a small smile "Keep the change." The woman nods to show her appreciation as he leaves towards Rachel's hospital room.

Suddenly, a nurse walks up to him and asks, "Excuse me, sir. Can I help you?" Bruce nods and says "Yes, actually. Where is Miss. Rachel Dawes stationed again?" The Nurse sighs and asks, "Your Bruce Wayne, aren't you?" Mr. Wayne nods as the nurse continues "Gordon warned me about you. Look, son. Recently, _he_ broke out of jail and came here and took Rachel with him."

Bruce's eyes widen at the story and then he asks quickly "Did he kidnap her? No! Wait! How did the Joker get out of jail? Where is he now?" The Nurse places her hand on his shoulder and says "Did he kidnap her? No, we don't think so. She left because she wanted to. How he got out of jail? I have no clue, dear. And as for the last question, the police is looking after that. Look, Mr. Wayne. I was told to inform you incase you hadn't seen the news lately…Gordon told me about how you don't watch it, about how you almost killed yourself last year."

Bruce nods and whispers to the nurse "Do _you_ think she loves him?" The Nurse nods and replies sadly "Unfortunately, Mr. Wayne, even though I do think that she does. It is not my matter to discuss. Maybe you should call Miss. Quinzel, the psychologist, though she might be busy at the moment, looking for other employment since _he _ran off."

The nurse walks away and Bruce finds the nearest garbage can and throws out the roses while muttering "Harley, your dead." A doctor turns his head overhearing what Mr. Wayne muttered so Bruce stares at him and asks in a defensive tone "What? You won't think I'll do it? 'Cuz I will!"

The Doctor takes his cell phone out and says into it "We've got a patient from the psychiatric ward on the loose. I need assistance." Bruce rolls his eyes, takes the doctors cell phone and says, "I am _not_ crazy." He throws back the cell phone and walks out of the hospital while contemplating the simplest way to kill Harleen Quinzel.

- - - - -

"Oh my God…. Jack, you're bleeding." Rachel says softy in full shock. She reaches out her fingers to wipe the blood away from his scars but the Joker hits her hand away and says angrily "Worry about that _later_." The Joker takes her naked body in his arms and places his own nude form on top of her and then presses himself against her. Rachel shakes her head and says, "You've got to let me help you!"

The Joker pushes his member against her and says through grinded teeth "You'll help me by fucking me!" Rachel gasps as he pushes into her but a few seconds later she moves away, making the two lose contact. The Joker growls, stands up, and starts to wipe away the blood pouring from his scars with his hand. He wipes his hand on the white wall and then yells angrily "Fuck these scars! Always fucking getting in the way."

The Joker pounds his fist onto the wall and Rachel watches him in horror. She gets up off the bed slowly, walks towards him and places a hand on his shoulder and whispers, "Jack, it's okay. It's fine." The Joker turns around impulsively, and growls while saying "I told you to stop calling me that, Rachel Dawes!" Rachel looks deep into his black eyes and realizes that this is the first time he had ever called her by her full name, and well, this was also the first time he had been so angry.

Rachel continues to stare at him and then a knock comes at the door and it is Frank. He says from the other side of the closed door "Is everything alright in there?" The Joker deepens his voice and yells brutally "Everything is fine!" Frank sighs from the other side of the door and says with a smirk "Jack, whatever you did just say you're sorry and that she's right. I'm going to the restaurant now, so you kids play nice." Frank walks away while Rachel reaches onto the floor to find her clothes.

Once she reaches for her bottoms, the Joker pulls her hand up, and shoves her down on the bed and yells, "We're not finished yet!" He puts Rachel's hand in his hands, bruising them into the mattress. She gulps and whispers "Please, Jack." The Joker looks down into her eyes and states bitterly "Don't talk. Just scream out my name, that's _all_ the sounds I want to hear." He bends down, and his swollen bleeding scars scratch her neck with blood. Rachel whines and asks angrily "What name would you like to me scream, your majesty?"

The Joker pushes her from underneath him, sits down properly on the bed and mutters satirically "You know what, beautiful? When I saved you from the hospital, I didn't do it because I wanted you to grace me with your…oh so, lovely…. concepts about life…. and stunning questions." Rachel scoffs and asks curiously "Really? Well, then why did you rescue me then?"

The Joker is about to speak but he stops himself and looks down at the floor. Seconds upon seconds upon seconds later, and the Joker still doesn't have an answer. Rachel smiles and whispers, "You don't have to be afraid of your feelings, Joker." The Joker looks over at her, stands up and states very seriously "I've got to go kill something."

He reaches down and starts to put on his clothing while Rachel shakes her head and says dumbstruck "Wow, I never thought you were so stupid! Ugh." She shudders and continues "Is that your answer for everything? What? Is killing some innocent man going to make things better for you? Do you seriously think it is going to make you stop loving me?" The Joker licks his bottom lip, picks up his knife, swings it in front of her and says "You know…all these lawyers…think that they are right about…well, everything. And you know what, pumpkin. You're no different then they are. I thought you were…. but you…your starting to get on my nerves."

Rachel places her clothes on as well while saying "I'm not saying I want you to change! I'm not saying you shouldn't kill! Even though it's not right, it is not my place to stop you! All I want you to realize is that you care about me! I want to know that I am not the only one giving something to this relationship!" While she was talking the Joker was walking towards the door but with the last word spoken he starts laughing hysterically.

"You think that what we have is a _relationship_? Oh, honey…poor disillusioned Rachel." The Joker mocks her, takes her hand in his and says, "I don't care about you. In fact, if Frank wasn't in this house, I'd fucking kill you. You can feel whatever you want for me…but in the end, do you really think I give a flying bullet into a fat man's ass about you?"

Rachel takes her hand away as the Joker continues, "Listen, honey bunch. There's more of a chance me licking Batman's balls then me loving you, alright?" Rachel wipes away the tears forming in her eyes. The Joker licks his bottom lip and mocks her "Oh, are those tears? Well, you know what, Princess? I'm done. Cry me a river…. cry me an ocean…cry me four, I don't care." He walks towards the door and yells out "Bye, beautiful. It was…_fun_…while it lasted."

He turns around towards her, takes out his knife and says "Oh, yeah. One more thing…I almost forgot. How silly of me. I got you a pre-se-n-tt." He aims the knife at her arm and flings it at her and Rachel screams out in pain as she falls to the floor from the jolt in her arm. Once she looks up she sees the Joker chuckling at first and then Rachel starts to yell out "Jack! How the hell could you do this to me? This hurts…" she reaches to touch the knife, but then a shooting pain rises from it and she screeches out in pain.

She places her back against the wall to support herself and the Joker stops chuckling as he hears her cries for help. He walks over to her, pulls the knife out of her arm and says coldly "It's not that _bad_!" Rachel looks at her arm, wanting at that moment to strike the Joker just as hard as she could but suddenly she starts to feel weak. She looks over at her arm again and sees blood dripping down to the floor.

The Joker throws the knife behind him and asks a little anxiously "Does it hurt _that_ bad?" Rachel gulps to surrender to her pain and then she spits out "Why do you care? I thought you were going to leave? Remember?" The Joker picks her up in his arms and Rachel wants to fight him off but she can't because she feels too weak. So, she whimpers, "Put me down." But the Joker bites his bottom lip, holds her legs in one arm and her back and head in the other.

He carries her to the kitchen table, knocks over the glasses that were placed on it with his leg and then he drops her onto the table. Rachel hisses out in pain, and reaches out to touch the wound. But the Joker slaps her hand away and says, "Don't touch it." He goes into the cabinets, pulls out a cloth and dips it into cold water from the sink.

He walks over to Rachel, sits down on the table and says while placing the cold water to the wound "Here." Miss Dawes uses her other hand to hold the cold compress onto her wound and she is about to say something but the Joker leaves the kitchen. He comes back about a minute later with a bottle of vodka and one of whiskey. He grabs the cloth off Rachel's arm and she whimpers in pain.

The Joker soaks the compress with vodka and then he says while placing the compress back on Rachel's arm "This is going to sting, beautiful." As soon as he says it, Rachel feels the enormous pain and she moans and moves around violently from the jolts in her arm. The Joker rolls his eyes, removes the cloth and blows on it before saying "Your such a big baby." He stops blowing on it, puts the cloth back on and asks "Better?"

Rachel nods silently, smiles slightly and whispers "Thank you." The Joker chuckles at the irony of the situation. He had given her the wound, and yet she still said thank you. Rachel clears her throat and asks, "Aren't you leaving?" The Joker looks over at Rachel and returns her question with another "Should I?"

Rachel shrugs her shoulders, looks into his eyes and says, "You do what you want." The Joker opens the whiskey bottle, takes a sip from it and mutters, "What I want?" Rachel nods, hisses from the pain from her wound and asks again "So, are you leaving?" The Joker takes her hand in his and whispers back softly "Not yet."

**_Authors Note:_**

_This is actually my fourth draft of this chapter, all the other's were garbage and well, I am not too fond of this one either. _

_Please Review! _

_Thanks so much!_

_Btw, this story has a couple more chapters left. _

_Thanks again for reading!_

_All the best! _


	22. Chapter 22

_Authors Note:_

_I will be honest._

_ I kind of was skeptical about updating because of the short response I recieved last time. _

_I realized that most of my readers, probably don't care about this story anymore, and my muse was lost._

_Well, hopefully this chapter is alright...I don't have high hopes for it, well, because a writer without a muse is like a painter without paint. _

_Anyways, please review! It really will help me out and let me know if you are still enjoying it or not. _

_Thanks._

**Chapter 22: **

"No. Nope. Too fat. Looks too old. Looks too young." The Commissioner says in soft voice each time a profile page appears on the computer screen. Pictures appear on the computer, each one of a deceased man between the ages of 25 to 30. Suddenly, one picture catches Gordon's eye, so he points to the screen and states "Stop, go back."

Gordon watches as one of his officers click the back button on the screen. The Mayor, now holding a cup of coffee behind the Commissioner, reads aloud over his shoulder "Jack Napier?" He pauses, takes a deep breath in and then asks in a puzzled tone, "You think _this_ is him?" The Commissioner ignores his question by reading in small murmurs "6' 1, male, white, has a background in accounting…. accounting? Well that's odd."

The Commissioner clears his throat, and says, "James, move." The young officer gets up off the chair and Gordon sits down onto it while having a closer look at the profile. The Mayor widens his eyes and says in an embarrassed tone "I don't see it. I can't tell that it's him from this picture. I mean, it _can't_ be!"

The Mayor smirks and says towards a young female officer "Miss. Come here for a second." The woman nods and walks towards the Mayor while he points to the computer screen and asks, "Who do _you _think this is?" The woman smiles, looks back at the Mayor and says with a blush on both her cheeks "Someone I'd like to meet." The Mayor chuckles as the woman walks away and then Gordon continues reading "Stand up comedian; failed…hmmm… went into accounting one year later before committing suicide. Sir, ugh… I think we found our guy."

The Mayor shakes his head, stares at the picture some more and says, "There is _no_ way that guy is the Joker! It just looks nothing like him…I mean, he doesn't even have scars."Gordon leans back in his computer chair and says to the young Officer James "Get me 'Jack Napier'…his file…if there still is one. I have a feeling this guy has had a criminal record."

James nods his head and runs off quickly to search for the file. The Commissioner turns back towards the computer and types in Jack Napier on the personal file system in Gotham Quarters. He clicks on the first archive, opens it up and gasps at horrible page in front of him. He bites his bottom lip and eyes the page filled with pictures of a murdered pregnant woman.

He sighs and whispers "Oh boy…" The Mayor glances over the Commissioners shoulders, shudders and whispers, "I remember that case. Poor guy…he came home one day from the office, only to find his pregnant wife murdered. Man, if that were me I'd probably go nut-so." Gordon looks at the page sadly and pictures his wife in the same situation and then he closes his eyes and responds, "I would too."

Commissioner Gordon sighs, scrolls down the page to look for more information while saying "Well, I think we found our guy." The Mayor looks down at the floor then down at the Commissioner once again while saying in a soft tone "Why did he call himself the Joker, though?" Gordon chuckles, clicks back on the screen to see a picture of Jack Napier. He bites his bottom lip and says, "He's trying to prove that life is a joke, as Machiavelli himself said." He looks back at the computer screen and yells loudly to everyone in the room "Get me more information of this guy, Jack Napier!" Gordon looks back the computer and mutters softly so no one else can hear "I'm sorry Jack, but I _have_ to find you."

- - - -

"Oww…" Rachel hisses loudly as the Joker holds the alcoholic compress to her wound. The Joker scoffs and says in an irritated tone "Don't be such a girl." Rachel whines as the alcohol burns the wound and then she mutters in a small whimper "I am a girl. Besides, I can act how I want. _You_ did this to me." The Joker rolls his eyes, walks towards the cupboard where Frank keeps his thread. He opens it, takes out a needle, and some thread and walks back to Rachel.

Rachel stares at the thread for a second and she pleads softly "Tell me your not going to sew it up." The Joker removes the cloth from her arm and says, "Fine, I'm not going to." Rachel scrunches her eyebrows together and asks, "Are you lying?" The Joker giggles, replies "Yup," and then grabs her arm forcefully and pushes the needle to a spot near the wound.

Rachel screams from the pain and this causes the Joker to miss a loop with the thread. The Joker, suddenly, grabs her arm strongly and forces it be straight. He growls and shouts into her face "Do you want to fucking do this yourself, Miss. Dawes?" Rachel shakes her head quickly, and the Joker drops the needle and lets it hang on its thread down her arm.

The Joker licks his bottom lip and stares into Rachel's eyes as she tries to control her trembling. The Joker picks up the needle again and starts to sew the wound together while saying "When Frank gets home with his wife…I'm leaving." Rachel slightly gasps and says softly "Why?" The Joker rolls his eyes and says in a cocky tone "Be-cause…. beautiful, there is a track of blood on the floor, your wounded, and the guest room is torn apart, and _I'm_ not wearing any gloves."

Rachel's eyebrows knit and she is about to ask when the Joker senses her confused state. He clears his throat and continues "Fingerprints. Though, I doubt they'd have me on their files." Rachel whines in pain and asks, "Why wouldn't they have you, Jack?" The Joker bends down to her arm, rips the thread with his teeth and then says in a bitter tone "Miss. Dawes, I told you not to call me that. I mean, would _I _call you something that you hated? Hmmm? If you hated the name, Fat-Elepant-Banana-Falooza, would I call you that? Nope, I wouldn't."

He pauses, takes the needle and throws it into the kitchen sink while screaming "Stop fucking calling me that!" Rachel whines at the scream and then after a few seconds, she sighs and asks "Why wouldn't they have you on profile?" The Joker pops his bottom lip and replies emotionless "They don't have deceased people on their files." Rachel watches him sit down beside her on the table and then she whispers "Your not dead, you know that, right?" The Joker giggles at the question, scratches at his scars and then giggles some more. He looks over at Rachel's wound and sees that she is looking at her arm devastated.

The Joker clears his throat and asks her "Does it still hurt?" Rachel nods and reaches over to grab the Jokers hand when he pulls his hand away. He looks over at her and says "Not _now_." Rachel bites her bottom lip while spitting out "I'm the one that gets stabbed and you're the one that's angry." The Joker chuckles at this and asks through a fit of giggles "I'm not…. angry. I'm happy…. I'm fucking always happy!"

The Joker points to his scars, gets off the table and asks in a terrifying tone "Do you see the smile? I'm always happy!" Rachel shakes her head, closes her eyes and says "Your not always happy, Jack." The Joker roars and takes her face in between his hands and squeezes her cheeks together very tightly. She whines as he says harshly "Look at me you little slut! I said…." He grabs her face and makes sure her eyes stare right into his while he continues, "Look at me!"

Rachel gulps as the Joker continues on, pressing his forehead to hers, his lips to hers as he continues angrily "You know, you're harder to tame than a rat on steroids, Miss. Dawes." He presses his scarred lips against the side of her ear while saying into them "Listen to me…." He licks his lips and says in a quirky tone "Good, now that I've got your attention, I can finally…ugh….spea-k."

But before he can speak Rachel whispers, "I love you, Jack." The Joker takes her by the hair and holds her in front of him while yelling "Don't use that word around me!" Rachel grunts as he throws her back onto the table, causing her already wounded arm to hurt even more. The Joker pulls on his hair and scratches his head while saying "You…_You_…Rachel Dawes…."

He pauses for a second and pulls Rachel up onto a sitting position on the table. The Joker pulls her face close to him, and Rachel eyes are wide while she interrupts him by yelling "I what? Jack? Tell me! What am I to you? Tell me!" The Joker takes her hand in his, sighs and says "Your…." He closes his eyes and mutters "You…" Rachel looks deep into his eyes, calms herself down and asks softly "Please…just, say _it._" The Joker rubs her hand with his fingers roughly and then he says with a chuckle "It."

Rachel rolls her eyes and scoffs while asking "Are you ever serious?" The Joker flashes her a real smile while saying "You've asked me that like a billion times before, and well…you know the answer Princess." Rachel's eyebrows rise at the sudden change of mood. She shrugs and says this time more intensely "Please ugh…Ja…I mean, Joker…. Can you tell me how you feel about me? Then I _promise_, I'll get off your back."

The Joker let's go of her, takes a few steps back while saying "Okay, here's the thing doll face. I don't feel anything for you…get it now?" Rachel smiles and asks, "Then how come you're here? How come you rescued me from that hospital? How come you told me that you do need me? How come…" Before Rachel can continue the Joker yells "How come! How come! How come! Fuck! So many comes! If you fucking want me to _come_ that badly, you'll have to help me get off first!"

Rachel bites on her bottom lip and then says with a chuckle "You know, using humor as a defense mechanism is not going to work anymore with me. I know you now…" The Joker rolls his eyes and asks loudly "You spend what…two weeks with me…and now, all of a sudden, you know me. And you think that I have…feel-ings for ya?" Rachel interrupts by saying "Not feelings…love…l o v e, love."

The Joker sighs deeply and says with a smile "You know what Miss. Dawes? You have these so called 'lov---- you know what I'm taking about. You have those _feelings_ for me, hmmm?" Rachel nods and the Joker continues in a husky tone "Prove it." Rachel shrugs and she asks in a puzzled tone "How?" The Joker walks over to the cupboard, pulls out a knife, throws it at her and says "I don't know…use your imagination."

- - - -

"I'm in the shower!" Harley shouts at the door, obviously lying, sitting on her couch in her living room, staring the door. The knocks get louder and louder so Harley shouts "I said, I'm in the…" before she can finish her sentence, the door gets knocked down and she gasps as Bruce dressed up as the Batman walks in.

Harley squeezes her eyebrows together while saying, "What if that actually was true!" The Batman walks up to her, as she asks puzzled "Bruce, what's going on?" The Batman chuckles and says, "I don't know, Harley. Other than it being a pleasant evening, I'm having a bad hair day, I'm really craving cheesecake…oh yeah… the Joker has escaped and taken Rachel with him."

Harley's eyes go wide and she fakes being surprised by asking melodramatically "He did? When?" Bruce rolls his eyes, takes off his Batman mask and says angrily "Cut the crap, Harley! Why didn't you tell me?" Harley sighs and whispers "You were so happy Bruce, for that one moment, I just couldn't tell you…I thought it would break your heart!"

Bruce shakes his head and says harshly "I don't need you to protect me!" Harley taunts and asks loudly "Well, then, who is? Gordon? No, no way! He has his family to worry about, the city, he's not going to have time for you Bruce! All I ever wanted to do was help you…. help the city…somehow…but now I see, it's all one big humongous joke!"

Bruce walks closer to Harley as she continues "Again, and again, people try to do nice things for others but no one cares!" Bruce sighs and states sadly "Harley, I do that everyday. I know it's hard…but one day, you'll see everything will be fine." Harleen shakes her head, sighs and whispers "Go rescue Rachel, Bruce." Harley is about to walk away but he grabs her hand, pulls her back and whispers, "I never thanked you…" Harley smiles and replies "Don't thank me, because of me, the Joker and Rachel could be half way around the world."

Bruce chuckles and asks after a small reflection "You sure she loves him?" Harley looks down at the floor while answering, "Yes." Bruce bites his bottom lip and asks "And he loves her?" Harley nods at this and Bruce lets go of Harley's hand while saying "Well, I guess it's about time we all moved on." Harley shakes her head and says "No, Bruce. Come on, I can be wrong. It's been known to happen to me, I mean, I am not a complete…." And before she could continue, Bruce takes her in his arms and kisses her.

Bruce chuckles lightly after pushing his lips away from hers and then he says, "This time, I'm sober." Harley frowns and says, "Bruce, I am not anyone's last resort." Bruce walks away, picks up his Batman mask and says, "Oh, I know. You already told me." He smiles and walks out the door while Harley watches him place the mask over his head. Harley bites her bottom lip and whispers to herself "There goes my…Bat." She wrinkles her eyebrows, giggles and then sits down on her couch while contemplating what to do with her broken door.

- - - -

"We have honestly got to stop doing this." Rachel says as she breathes against the Jokers naked chest. He brushes his hand around her nude thighs and Rachel moans at his touch. The Joker giggles and whispers, "It seems to me that you like…_it_." Rachel sighs into the Joker's chest as he continues "And I like it…so why…again, do we have to stop, beautiful?"

Rachel smiles, chuckles and uses her fingers to draw circles on the Joker's chest while she says, "Well, for one thing, I'm pretty sure it's not good for our health. Secondly…" The Joker chuckle interrupts Rachel and she uses her elbows to lift her self-up. She lays down on top of him while asking, "What is so funny?" The Joker licks his bottom lip and continues to giggle, stating, while running a hand of his down her body "I'm pretty sure it _is_ good for our health…and if it isn't, well Princess, trust me. It won't matter…you'll still fuck me."

Rachel gasps and pretends to be shocked and then she says, "Jack, I am completely appalled!" She giggles and before the Joker can get angry at her for calling him by his alias, Rachel whines in pain from the wound on her arm. The Joker rolls his eyes and says "Give me your arm." Rachel sits up on to her behind and so does the Joker.

He takes her arm in his hand, and his fingers on his other hand massage around her wound. He bends down and kisses the area around the wound. Rachel watches him in awe at his actions and before she can utter something, the Joker looks into her eyes and whispers "My wife…. used to do that to me. She always thought kisses could cure everything, she was a…. strange one."

Rachel pecks the Joker quickly on the lips and then she says "I'm sorry about how she left you…just because of your scars. Other than that fact, she sounds like a….nice…woman." The Joker shakes his head and tries to break the emotion in the room with a joke "Who says she was a woman?" Rachel narrows her eyes to him and the Joker clears his throat and whispers "My…ugh…wife, didn't leave me because of the scars, doll. She left…because…she was murdered. Her a long with my…unborn daughter."

Tears start to fill Rachel's eyes as the Joker continues on with the story "I came home one day, to…ugh…see her naked body filled with lashes of blood and my…daughter's embryo…. Hanging right off of her." Rachel wipes away the tears that are falling from her eyes with her hands. The Joker clears his throat once again before saying "That's the day I realized that…life is just one big…. joke. Except the punch lines are a lot harsher in…. the real world."

Rachel continues to watch him, this time; he is silent and completely still. Rachel wipes away one final tear and then she whispers, "I don't know what to say." The Joker puts up a finger, giggles and says "Well, that's the monopoly game to ya…you never know where your gonna land." Rachel sighs and bites her bottom lip while saying "I'm sorry about your wife. Can I ask? What was her name?"

The Joker looks deep into her eyes and responds with complete sincerity "Rachel. Her name was Rachel." Miss Dawes' eyes widen at this and then the Joker snaps "What? It's a popular name!" Rachel nods at this statement and then she says, "I know it is." The Joker points to her wound and asks; trying to change the subject "Ugh… does it hurt still, Pumpkin?"

Rachel shrugs her shoulders and replies, "I might as well get used to the pain, because it's going to be there for quite a while." The Joker nods, kisses her lips once more passionately and then mutters, "You know…it _tickles _when we kiss, but you don't see me complaining, beautiful." Rachel bats her eyelashes at him, smiles and says into his ear "Then don't kiss me."

The Joker pouts, giggles and kisses up her neck while saying "Doll, it's worth the pain." Rachel rolls her eyes, pushes him back a little while saying "You only say that because you like the pain!" The Joker licks his bottom lip, smirks and replies back in a husky tone "Beautiful, I'm saying that because it _is_ worth the pain. Rachel, I'm disappointed in you. You know I'm a man of my word."

Rachel scoffs at this, glances over at the time and says in shock "Speaking of men of their word, when did Frank say he was coming home?" The Joker shrugs, and gets up quickly and says "Okay….you have to clean up while I…._help_." Rachel gets up and reaches for her clothes but the Joker stops her and says "Do it in the nude." Rachel chuckles and whispers back to him "Why? Is that one of your fantasies? Watching me clean in the nude?"

The Joker rolls his eyes and says angrily "Right now my greatest fantasy is cutting off your tongue, but I can't do that because then our spit sharing would get boring…_.fast_." Rachel tries to stay serious and become angry, but she cannot so she chuckles and says "Your going to help me right?" But before she finishes the sentence the Joker grabs her, spins her around so her body lies in his arms in a bed of air.

He pushes up his hand around her thighs, bottom, and up her back as he says "My, my, my, Miss. Dawes. Your all dirty…you need me to clean you up?" Rachel's eyebrows rise at this and then she says, "Frank could be home at any second and there is blood all over the floor." The Joker drops her onto the cold floor while saying "Yeah, maybe later."

- - -- -

"Ugh…Commissioner, there is this guy on the phone for you. Name's Frank Harrison, calling from Emmington. He says he has Rachel." The Commissioners eyes go wide and he picks up the phone and places it line two, before saying "Commissioner Gordon speaking." On the other line Frank says in a whisper "Listen, my wife doesn't want me doing this and neither does Rachel, but I feel like I have to tell you. Rachel is in my house right now. She's safe and she is back at home, like I said before...in my house."

The Commissioner gasps before asking "Is she alone? No Joker?" Frank clears his throat on the other end while answering "No, just this nice fellow named Jack. He helped rescue…" The Commissioner screams into the phone "His name is Jack?" Frank bites his lip as Gordon says, "Give me the address. My men and I are on our way to your house. I advise you sir, to stay wherever you are. Your neighbors could be in grave danger."

Frank asks quickly into the phone "Is something wrong with the kid? Jack? Officer, what's going on?" The Commissioner sighs into the phone, wanting desperately to tell this man the truth but he cannot so he says, "Just me give me the goddamn address!" Frank nods and the Commissioner closes his eyes to relax for one second.

_Authors Note:_

_I hope you liked this one better than the last one._

_Thanks for reading! _

_Please Review!_

_Take Care! _


	23. Chapter 23

_Authors Note:_

_Thanks for all the support the last time. _

_I really appreciate it._

_As some of you already know, I am 'CopiPan' at youtube, and well...I came up with a video idea for this story. _

_More information on it will be posted in the authors note at the end of this chapter. _

_Please Review!_

_Thanks!_

**Chapter 23:**

"Ugh…. a little help." Rachel pleads with the Joker as he watches her wash the blood swept floors. The Joker rests his legs comfortably on the kitchen table as he says, "You know the deal…. I cleaned the bedroom, now

_you_, pumpkin, clean the kitchen." Rachel wrinkles her nose in response, and then places her hands around her throat as she feels like waste is retaining from it.

The Joker chuckles and asks "What? You gonna throw up because of the soap?" Rachel shakes her lightly, let's her throat go and whispers "No…I'm okay; _now_, anyway. It's probably this awful smell." The Joker licks his bottom lip as he asks in a concerned tone "How's your arm?" Rachel smiles, lifts up the cloth filled with soap while saying "As good as it can be."

The Joker nods and watches her body move across the floor as she washes the dirty blood off it. He clears his throat and asks, "Tell me why, again, why we had to get dressed? I mean, Adam and Eve cleaned in the nude, so why can't _we_?" Rachel chuckles at this joke but her laughter stops when a sudden jolt of pain forms around her wound.

She hisses at the ache in her arm and the Joker gets up and walks on the wet surface carefully while muttering, "Stop cleaning or else we might have to amputate that arm." Rachel drops the cloth as the Joker sits down beside her on the floor takes her hand in his and continues "…and we wouldn't want that now, would we beautiful?"

Rachel shakes her head as the Joker asks randomly "Do you think I'm funny?" Rachel knits her eyebrows in surprise as she asks in a baffled tone "Wh-what does that have to do with anything?" The Joker grunts and asks bitterly "Just answer the question! Do you think I'm funny?"

Rachel shrugs and replies honestly "Sometimes…it depends on the joke. Ugh…. if you blow up a bunch of pretty girls that look like dolls and blame the fact that they look like blow up dolls then, that's _not_ funny."

The Joker chuckles at this and interrupts her by saying "Now that's one I _haven't_ thought of." Rachel rolls her eyes in return and continues "Anyway, sometimes you are quite funny…when you don't try to hard to be." The Joker grunts at the answer, lets her hand go and says through gritted teeth "Sometimes? Just sometimes?" Rachel nods, kisses the tip of his nose, but the Joker pushes her backwards and says "Hey! No kissing the nose!"

Rachel scrunches her eyebrows at his reaction and then she asks through a giggle "Why?" The Joker bites his bottom lip and explains "Well it's too late for you to think I'm crazy…so I'll explain Miss. Dawes." He waits a second, licks his bottom lip quickly and continues on with his explanation "Years ago…when I tried out for the circus, these clowns thought they were better than me at trapeze, and well…"

Rachel stops him and asks, "Are you making this up?" The Joker's mouth remains open for a second and then he closes it and replies, "Can you tell?" Rachel chuckles and nods while saying "Oh, come on Jack. Straight from your mouth, and I quote…._ don't be such a girl_. Just tell me." The Joker smirks and says after a pause "How come you know me so well, Princess?" Rachel shrugs her shoulders and the Joker grabbing her head and kissing her catches her by surprise.

She moans into the kiss and before the Joker pulls away from her lips he mutters into them "Stay…" he kisses her lips once again and then whispers "right _here_." Rachel closes her eyes at the feeling of the Jokers lips softly piercing her own. Then his tongue slides down the side of her neck and up towards her ear. His warm breath fills the perimeter around them and Rachel gasps softly as the Joker mutters huskily into her ear "Don't do what my wife did."

Rachel's eyes suddenly open and the Joker takes Rachel's hand in his while asking gruffly "You wanna know what the first though that ran through my mind that night? That…" he licks his bottom lip, causing his tongue to linger on her earlobe. "…night at Harvey's Fundraiser?" Rachel whispers in return "Yes, tell me." The Joker gulps, kisses her neck once and whispers into it "I thought that…."

And before he could finish, a gun cocks directly on the Jokers side of the head and the voice says, "Let her go." The Joker's eyes widen in surprise as he turns around, and laughs as he sees the Commissioner holding the gun to his head. The Joker let's Rachel go and Rachel sees Jim Gordon and asks in a shocked tone "Jim? Wh-what? What are you doing?"

The Commissioner pulls the Joker up onto his feet and pushes him towards Officer James who holds him tightly along with another officer. The Joker rolls his eyes and says in his 'jack' voice "Obviously there has been some mistake. I just helped rescue her from the _freak_, that's all!"

Officer James spits out angrily "We know who you are Mr. Napier! Your going to jail for life, Joker!" The Joker's eyes widen and he giggles nervously while asking the Commissioner "How did you find us?" The Commissioner sighs as James answers the question "We will ask the questions!" Commissioner Gordon bites his bottom lip while yelling "Wrong!_ I_ ask the questions! Jack your coming with us…. and so are you Rachel."

Rachel gets up onto her feet, shakes her head and says while clenching her hands into fists "I won't let you take him!" The Commissioner grins at this and the Joker mutters with a filthy smile splashed across his face "What if I don't co-operate? What? You'll take me to Arkham where I _will_ escape…then what happens…. we do this forever? What if I _don't_ want that?"

Suddenly a very deep voice says from behind him "You _don't_ want that?" The Batman circles them and the Joker chuckles while saying "Batsy, long time no see." The Batman sighs heavily and says, "Don't try to change the subject, Joker. Now tell me…what did you mean by that? You told me you wanted to do this cat mouse game…what? Two weeks ago? And now, you don't _want_ to anymore?"

The Joker swallows hard, looks over at Rachel and replies, "Look, I'm not a hard man to please. All I want is gasoline, some dynamite, some knives…and Rachel." The Commissioner glances over at him and asks in awe "You really love her, don't you?" The Joker rolls his eyes and says in an irritated tone "What is with that word? Love? I didn't say that, did I?"

Rachel smiles and says, "You implied it." The Joker breathes in angrily and mutters, "Do you want me to un-imply it?" Rachel smile widens as she answers, "So you are implying that you implied it?" The Joker shakes his head, pops his lip and says again "No! I'm implying that you implied it that I didn't imply it!"

James then screams into the Jokers ear "Shut it! Both of you!" The Joker looks over his right shoulder at him and mutters through clenched teeth "Don't yell at her that way!" James scoffs at his answer and says harshly "I can do what I want!" Batman bites his bottom lip as the bickering continues and to stop it he yells furiously "Stop! You _all _are treating this as if it was a joke!"

The Commissioner chuckles and whispers in response "Life is a joke." The Joker's eyes widen and he peers towards the Commissioner and gives him a look of complete surprise. Gordon smiles and states, "It's something this really smart guy named Jack taught me." The Joker chuckles at this and Rachel does too and the Batman asks in a puzzled, deep tone "Am I the only one that doesn't get it?"

Gordon stops laughing and says to Rachel "Miss Dawes, this is the last time your going to be seeing him. Go make it worth it." Rachel nods and runs towards the Joker and kisses him. The Batman growls and removes Rachel away from him while saying "He said make it worth it, not make us want to throw up!"

Rachel sighs at this and the Joker giggles at and states "Sounds like someone is a tiny…bit…jealous." The Batman removes Rachel from his arms and as soon as he does she runs towards the Joker again and asks, "What did you first think that night at the fundraiser?" The Commissioner taps his foot while interrupting "Time's up. We have to go, I have about 100 cops outside…. and to be honest, they would probably all kill me if they knew what was going on in here."

The Joker sighs and whispers to Rachel "Come visit me." Rachel nods as the Joker starts to be pulled out the door. Once the Joker and the two cops leave the house, tears stream down Rachel's face. The Commissioner chews on his bottom lip while saying "I'm sorry, Rachel. I wish I didn't have to do that, I read the files…I know what he went through with his wife and well…. if that would have happened to Barbara, I would have been…well…there is only one way to put it… _freakier_."

Rachel smiles through her tears in return and the Batman states, "I'll take her home." Rachel shakes her head and whispers, "I don't have one." The Batman nods and whispers into her ear in his real, Bruce voice "Oh, yes you do." Just before the Commissioner is about to leave, Rachel asks, "Can we still review the court dates?"

Gordon chuckles, nods and replies back "I'll see what I can do." Rachel grins widely as Gordon leaves the room. Rachel runs towards the window to see the Joker being placed into a cop car. She wipes away her tears as Bruce asks her in his normal voice "Where is home?" Rachel keeps on looking outside the window while replying, "Where ever he is."

_Authors Note:_

_I know this one was a bit short, but I needed it to be, so, I apologize about that._

_More On Video:_

_I really, really, want this story to come to life. So, I want to make not a 'trailer' but a video to it. _

_But this is some stuff that I need to know:_

_1. Would you be interested to watch it?_

_2. If you answered yes to question one, please help with the following:_

_ - I need a song that goes really really well with this story. The only one that I have in mind at the moment is "Be My Escape" by Reliant K. _

_Please message me with any other song choices._

_That's really it. _

_Thank you so much, Please Review!_


	24. Chapter 24

_Authors Note:_

_I want to thank everyone who gave me a song suggestion and a review!_

_I deeply appreciate it!_

_I have chosen my song btw, it will be at the end of the chapter. _

_Btw, I actually like this chapter. It was very fun to write._

**Chapter 24:**

"James, I swear… your getting on my last nerve! Just let me see him! I have been asking you for a goddamn week!" James' arms spread across the doorway to Arkham Asylum. He smirks, pops his lip and says to her, as she tries to fight her way through "I'm sorry, Rachel. But you _know_ the rules. Visitors are allowed in once a week, except if you're a doctor, of course. But your _not_."

Rachel scoffs loudly and says in a smug tone "I'm his lawyer!" James sneers at this and mutters coldly "Honey, he can't afford you." Rachel bites her bottom lip, rolls her eyes and says in a bitter tone "Well, I say he _can_. Now, let me through… I have something very important to discuss with my client!" James chuckles at her last statement and says in a cold tone "Listen, I know your getting antsy…because, no one has felt you up in the last week. So…"

James places a strand of his blonde hair behind his ear and says with a grin "Allow me to offer my services." Rachel sighs angrily, takes a step back from James, breathes lowly and says "Look, James. If you don't let me in, I will call up my friend, Jim Gordon, your _boss_, and he will smack the hell out of you."

James' eyes widen at this and then he says smugly "You wouldn't do that to _me_…now, would you?" He then uses one of his fingers to roll up and down her sleeveless arm. James snickers as he ogles her curvy figure, dressed in a black summer dress. Rachel hisses loudly and yells "What is it with men? For the past week, all these creeps have been talking to me like _this_!"

James shudders and replies back "It surprises you? Whoa, honey, I thought you were smarter than that! You're the city's whore! Of course every guy in their right mind is going to want to sleep with the girl that tamed, the one and only Joker!" Rachel rolls her eyes, sighs and whispers, "This is not Shakespeare! There is no taming of the shrew! Look, _you_ let me in, or else, your fired!"

James pouts and moves his hands out of the way while saying "Fine, Miss. Dawes. But be warned…. the lunatics in there, _all_ think they have a chance with you now." Rachel gazes at him briefly, and then pushes him out of the way and marches into the Asylum. James watches her run towards the main office, and as he does, he whispers softly "What a surprise she'll have."

- - - - -

"Rachel!" A voice calls at her, as she runs towards the main office. Rachel spins around to see Bruce. She sighs and mutters sadly "Bruce, this is _not _a goodtime." Bruce makes his way to her, takes her hand in his and answers softly "This is not what you think. I…I just wanted to know, how you were. So…how are you?"

Rachel grinds her teeth, looks around the Asylum and replies "Fine, well, good _enough_ actually." Bruce nods, gazes at her body and says through a chuckle "Well, at least you look great." Rachel smiles in return, puts her hands to her cheeks and says "Really? I think I look a bit too pale…" Bruce nods and asks suddenly "You came to see him, didn't you?" Rachel nods and Bruce continues, "Well, you can't right now. Harley's in there right… trying to work her magic." Rachel scrunches her eyebrows together and asks in a jealous tone "Harley? That blonde bimbo?"

Bruce stifles a chuckle and then says in a very serious tone "You should give her more credit. She's a very bright girl. In fact…she realized…on her own, about _me_." Rachel stares into his eyes, and Bruce nods in return. Rachel gasps at this and when she calms down she mutters "Wow. She _is_ pretty smart." Bruce nods, let's go of her hand and then Rachel sighs and asks randomly "What is she wearing? Nothing really revealing, right? Nothing that would set him off? Right?"

Bruce giggles, shakes his head and asks "Since when are you so jealous?" Rachel gasps and asks with a shocked expression "Oh my…she's in there with her bra and panties _only_, isn't she?" Bruce shakes his head, laughs again and mutters, "Rachel, stop. You know you're beautiful; you have nothing to worry about. I mean, this didn't worry you before, what worries you now?"

Rachel looks down to the floor and lies "Nothing. (Pause) Bruce…come with me to the bathroom. Okay?" Bruce's eyebrows rise as he asks, "This isn't like the day where we snuck into that abandoned theater bathroom, is it? Rachel shakes her head, and grabs Bruce with her towards the woman's bathroom.

Once they arrive there, Rachel pushes him into the bathroom, and locks the door behind them. She sighs, puts her hands on the sink, looks down into it and says "Bruce, I have got to tell you something." Bruce watches Rachel hunch over the sink and he asks in a worried tone "What? Are you okay? Are you sick?"

Rachel shakes her head, looks at Bruce, who is standing behind her, while replying, "It's not about me. Bruce, it's been eating at me for the past week and a half. I don't know how to tell you this…but. _He_ knows who _you_ are." Bruce watches Rachel's expression change into one of worry as he asks baffled "Who I am?"

He pauses and asks in a serious tone "You mean…?" He stops speaking, turns her around violently and asks in a whisper "He knows that I'm the Batman?" Rachel nods while Bruce's face turns to one with furry. Bruce swallows hard and shouts directly at Rachel "You told him?" Rachel shakes her head in reply and replies back in a shout as well "No! Of course not! He realized by himself!"

Bruce grinds his teeth together, grabs Rachel by her wrists and shouts angrily "Do you know what this means? If he escapes... I'm dead! I'm finished! Batman is gone _forever_!" Rachel shakes her head again and whispers "Please let go of my wrists." Bruce tightens his grip on her wrists and shouts into her face "Don't tell me what to do!" He pauses and says bitterly "You said this has been eating at you for a week and a half, right? Does that mean, he knew for _that_ long?"

Rachel nods slowly in return, trying to concentrate the pain from her wrists into something else. She sighs deeply, and with one hard push, pulls herself away from Bruce. She turns around towards the sink and rests her hands on the sides of it. She looks down at the sink again and replies, "Yes, he did."

Bruce groans angrily and says to Rachel in a more calm tone "This is the end. All that I've fought for… all those people that died, for _nothing_!" Rachel breathes in and out quickly as Bruce rambles on "For nothing! I don't know why you didn't tell me? God, Rachel, do you even love me anymore? Am I your friend?" Rachel's breaths shorten as she tries to mutter out "Yes," but before she can, she leans her head towards the sink and whispers "Bruce…"

Bruce interrupts her by saying heatedly "I'm not finished yet, Rachel. You do not understand the consequences! You don't know what this could do to me! To you! To Harley!" Rachel quickly turns on the tap water, and whispers to Bruce "Help…" and before she can continue, her inside fluids start to fill the sink in front of her.

Bruce stops rambling, walks towards her and grabs Rachel hair and says apologetically "I'm sorry…." Rachel moves her head away from the throw up and takes a hand full of water to clean her mouth. Bruce let's the tap water run, to let the fluids run down the drain. Rachel stares at her self in the mirror as Bruce asks, "Are you alright?" Rachel nods, touches her stomach and replies, "Yes, it's just all these nerves. I feel like my stomach is filled with a billion butterflies. And you yelling at me, was not helping."

Bruce nods sympathetically and whispers, "I'm sorry…it's just that. I'm _over_." Rachel shakes her and replies sincerely "Your not. Look, if Harley can get me in to see him, I will make sure he will not ever attack you again." Bruce bites his bottom lip and says "Let's go talk to Harley." Rachel shakes her head and says, "I need to brush my teeth first…or something. I can't go in there with horrible breath." Bruce chuckles, reaches into his jeans pockets and takes out a package of Listerine gum while saying "This is all I have." Rachel takes it from him and whispers "Perfect."

- - - --

"Excuse me, this is a private…Oh, Bruce, I thought you left." Harley says as Bruce walks into the private, white walled room. He smirks at her and says "I was about to leave, but I bumped into Rachel on the…" The Joker who was sitting quietly, at the other end of the room asks with interest "Rachel?" Bruce nods worriedly, suddenly aware of the fact that this madman knows his true identity.

Bruce replies "Yes, and Harley…do you think they could have 5 minutes? Please?" Harley eyes him carefully, and nods while saying to the Joker "Okay, Jack. You've got 5 minutes." The Joker grins and says, "You mean 10? Right, sweets?" Harley sighs, nods and whispers "Fine, 10 minutes. But that's it. Gordon would kill me if he found out."

Harley picks up her briefcase, and grabs onto Bruce's hand as he leads her out of the room. Rachel walks in seconds later and the Joker coo's "Hello beautiful. Nice dress." Rachel smiles, locks the door and says in a small voice "I'm glad you like it. I'll get you one just like it if you want."

The Joker chuckles as Rachel makes her way towards him. She gulps before she says "Jack, I need to talk to you about something." When she finally sits down, the Joker grabs her and kisses her violently. Rachel moans into the kiss as the Joker says "Less talkie…more fuckie." Rachel's eyes widen, and when the Joker reaches towards the straps of her black dress, she pushes him away.

Rachel tries to re-gain her composer while saying, "I have been talking to Gordon, and I _finally_ convinced him to let you have that trial. He is setting up a date as we speak." The Joker licks his bottom lip as Rachel continues "Now,_ I_, of course will be your lawyer, and if you do well with Harley, I am sure she will put in a good word for you as well."

The Joker sighs, takes her hand in his and says "Listen, pumpkin. It's…. awful _unnecessary_, what your trying to do. I'm a murderer, and a damn proud one too. I'm going to be here forever. They won't let me out, not even if you bribe them one billion, fafillion dollars."

Rachel shakes her head and traces his hand with her fingers while saying "Trust me, I have something up my sleeve. Now, will you take the trial?" The Joker pouts sadly and sighs out "Fiiiinnne. I will…now…can you let me have my fun?" Rachel giggles, nods, and kisses him. The Joker gazes at her body, and uses one of his hands to fit around her thighs.

Rachel bites her bottom lip and mutters as the Joker kisses up and down her neck "I have one more thing to discuss with you." The Joker licks _her_ lips as he mutters in a husky tone "Make it quick." Rachel nods as he puts his lips to the crook of her neck. Slowly, he slides his tongue down towards her breasts as she starts to speak "Well, when you got home that day…when you saw that you didn't have a baby anymore…were you _happy_?"

The Joker stops suddenly and pulls away from Rachel while saying "Why would you ask that?" Rachel shrugs and says softly "I was curious. I want to know, if you wanted that baby or not." The Joker rolls his eyes and replies furiously "Of course I wasn't happy! I fucking…" he pauses, rubs a finger along his scars and then screams again "did this to myself!"

Rachel nods quickly and says softly "Okay…I'm sorry. I'm sorry Jack. I didn't mean to upset you." She slowly wipes away a tear from her eyes and the Joker sighs, puts an arm around her and whispers, "I know you didn't, beautiful. But my past…is not something, I want to discuss. I already do that with Harley…and I swear, if I get out of here…she is the first person I kill!"

Rachel chuckles and suddenly, Bruce's and hers conversation appears in her mind. She kisses the Joker passionately, to get him to relax and then she says "Jack, about Bruce. Your not going to kill him, right?" The Joker smirks at this and asks "Why? 'Cuz he's Batboy?" Rachel nods and the Joker laughs in response and after a few seconds he responds very seriously "Tell you what…if I get out of here…I won't kill him. Good?"

Rachel smiles, nods and then the Joker continues, "That doesn't mean that I won't reveal him, of course." Rachel huffs at this and whispers sadly "I knew it was too good to be true." The Joker giggles, kisses down her neck and says "Now…. are we done talking?" Rachel pushes him away again and the Joker finally snaps, "What is wrong with you? You used to like fucking me! What? Are you on your God damn period or something? Hmm?"

Rachel shakes her head and mutters softly "No, I'm…not. It's just that…." She breathes in and out before saying "I'm Gotham's whore." The Joker laughs at this and then says in a seductive tone "No, beautiful. You're _my _whore." Rachel shakes her head and says, "That's the problem Jack! How will be taken seriously, if everyone knows me as the girl fucking the Joker?"

The Joker looks deep into her eyes and says with a grin "Princess, don't be so stupid! No one cares that you're my girl…. The only person that does is Gordon, because he's got to work this thing out. But other than him…" Harley's voice interrupts him by saying "Time is up." The Joker chews on his bottom lip as Rachel whispers "I'll try to come back tomorrow."

Rachel walks out of the door and Harley places her blonde hair behind her ear while saying to the Joker "I hope you had a nice time." The Joker shrugs and replies in a stiff giggle "Not really… you know I have more fun with _you_." Harley rolls her eyes and says, "I know you do. Now, tell me about Rachel again, I mean, your wife, ex-wife…dead wife…"

The Joker glares at her and Harley blushes while she says, "Let's start over, okay?" She takes a deep breath in and the Joker asks in a sly tone "Do I make you ner-vous, Harley Quinn?" Harley clears her throat, and stands in front of the Joker while saying "No, not at all. It's just…you'd think that after I week, I'd get used to the fact that you look so normal without your make-up."

The Joker chuckles and asks in a husky tone "What you have a crush on me or something?" Harley groans at this and then says in an annoyed tone "No, of course not! That would be very unprofessional." The Joker gets up, and stands in front of Harley, their bodies almost touching as he says "Listen, Sweets. I like something about you… probably your name the most."

Harley sighs and says "Don't call me sweets…if you do, I'll have to give you a pet name too. Something horrible…like…Puddin'." The Joker chuckles at this, takes a step back from her and says "How about Mr. J? Puddin' makes me sound like something out of a Fisher Price commercial." Harley nods and says "Alright, Puddin'" She chuckles at this and the Joker turns around and asks "So, tell me about you and Ba—I mean, Brucey?" The Joker smiles again, realizing that Harley Quinn was falling right into his trap, just like Rachel had.

- - - -

"My…my…my. What have we here?" A deep voiced stranger asks Rachel as she makes her way through the alley towards Bruce's secret hide out. Rachel gulps as she sees that the man is not alone, but with two other men; who look just as strong as their leader. She continues walking, trying to ignore the men but they walk towards her and their leader says "Your Rachel Dawes? Aren't you? The Joker's fuck, hmm?"

The shorter, bald man grabs Rachel by her wrists and says in a thick Spanish accent "Hmm… you don't seem all that _good_ to me. Does she, hombre?" The leader shakes head and mutters "Maybe the way she _fucks_ him is that good." Rachel growls angrily "Leave me alone!" But the men chuckle at this, and when they finish, Rachel uses her leg to kick the leader in his man hood.

He snarls angrily at the pain as he shouts at the other two "Get her! We're going to teach this one…some manners. " Rachel continues to run but the two men grab and push her down. She screams loudly as they do as but one of them covers her mouth with his hand while saying "Your so loud Miss. Dawes…is that what makes you so special to the Joker?" The short man, runs his hand up her thighs while saying "Hmm?"

Rachel uses all the strength in her legs to try to move him away but then suddenly the leader walks towards them, while unzipping the zipper to his jeans. He licks his bottom lip hungrily and says, "Hold her down hard… it's my turn to see how good she really is." Tears pour down Rachel's cheeks as the leader bends down and rips out the underwear from her dress.

Rachel continues to struggle between the other two's grasps, but she cannot, for they are too powerful. The leader pulls down his undergarments and lies down on up of her while she closes her eyes from the horrible situation she is being put in. The man licks viscously down her neck before he pushes roughly into her.

Rachel screams, but the other man's hand muffles her screams. The man pushes into her more and more violently as he demands, "Tell me…does he fuck you this way?" Rachel whimpers softly as he continues to push into her more and more violently.

Suddenly, a huge plank of wood hits the leader and this distracts the other two long enough for Rachel to dwindle out of their grasp. Rachel gasps as she sees Bruce fighting the other two men, and Rachel watches in horror as more and more pain evolves from her woman hood.

After a few more seconds, the three men are knocked unconscious and Bruce moves towards Rachel and hugs her tightly while saying "I told you to wait for me." Rachel cries onto his shoulder while muttering "I'm sorry…" Bruce shushes her and whispers into her ear "It's fine…I'm here." Rachel wipes away the tears from her eyes as Bruce asks concerned "Do you need to go to the hospital?"

Rachel hisses briefly, as a sharp pain hits her from the inside of her most private spot. Bruce looks down and says, "Rachel, you're bleeding." Rachel gulps and asks feeling a bit light headed "I…. am?" Bruce picks her up off the pavement and places her in his arms while saying "I'm taking you to the hospital."

Her eyes slowly start to close as he whispers "Oh, God. I hate the Joker. It's all _his _fault." Rachel shakes her head very slowly and whispers "No, I…I… _love_ him". Bruce sighs, and continues walking while whispering, "Yes, I know. _That's_ the problem."

_Authors Note:_

_Likey? No Likey?_

_I hope you did. _

_Thanks so much!_

_Please Review!_

_The Song for the Video:_

http : // ca. youtube. com / watch?v=RvnkAtWcKYg

_I think the song really matches the Joker and Rachel in this story, and the beat really matches as well. _

_Thanks again! Take Care! _

_I just started the video, so it will be done probably in a week and a half. _

_Take Care!  
_


	25. Chapter 25

_Authors Note:_

_Sorry about this chapter. _

_It took me so long to figure out how I was going to continue this. _

_Anyway, take care and please review!_

**Chapter 25:**

The anxiety fills Bruce Wayne from head to toe. His head is beginning to spin in circles as his feet tap impatiently against the plain hospital floor. Bruce chews on his lip harshly and waits, as he had waited for the past two hours. Counting the ceiling tiles was the only decent thing to do, and he had done it about 14 times.

"Mr. Wayne?" Two black shoes appear under Bruce's eyes, and the soft dramatic-less voice started again as Bruce stood up "Are you waiting to see Miss. Dawes?" Bruce nods at the Doctor who smirks softly to himself and then says, "Well, she is fine." Bruce let's out a deep sigh of relief and then asks, "Can I see her?"

The Doctor nods and Bruce is about to leave but the Doctor holds him back by placing his clipboard forward. Bruce looks down at the board briefly and then back at the Doctor as he explains, "Mr. Wayne, you should know that she is highly intoxicated with pain relevant drugs, therefore she will not be her complete self."

Bruce nods as the Doctor once again speaks "And…you should know that… for the past two weeks, Rachel has been pregnant. I say _has_…because she no longer is. Unfortunately, this afternoon when those monsters sexually abused her…they ripped…." Bruce coughs in disgust and then asks angrily "Pregnant? As in…she was supposed to have _his _child?"

The Doctor clears his throat and replies, "It appears so Mr. Wayne. She is in deep pain, for we had to operate right away. She is all sewn up, doing a lot better but she is in a deep depression. She knew about the baby for the past week, and well, she was looking forward to being a mother. She has made me clear of it."

Bruce shakes his head in disapproval before saying "Oh God…poor Rachel." He pauses and says, "I need to go in." The Doctor nods and whispers "Go right ahead…. while I call Jim Gordon to let him know what has happened." Bruce and the Doctor part in their ways, and Bruce quickly, but sharply march towards Rachel's room, contemplating either to yell at her or to comfort her.

- - - -

"Rachel?" Bruce closes the door behind him as he walks slowly into the hospital room. Rachel is sitting on the bed, with both her small hands on her stomach. She neither ignores nor responds to Bruce but simply she mutters a "Hmm…." as Bruce makes his way to sit down on a stool that was placed beside the bed. Bruce peers quickly at how her hands lay on her stomach and then he flinches as he asks, "How are you feeling?"

Rachel slowly glances towards Bruce while responding "I was going to name him Jack, after his father." Bruce sighs and Rachel continues "I was going to reveal my pregnancy in court next week, where I would use my condition to try to stir the jury's decision. I mean, a child can't grow up without a dad, right? But now…there is no child…. and no dad."

Rachel looks down at her stomach again as Bruce whispers "I know…and I'm sorry. I really am." Rachel smiles lightly and then whispers "Thank you for saving me." Bruce nods and then says, "You never have to thank me, Rachel. You know that I will always be there for you." Rachel takes one hand off her stomach and reaches out for Bruce's hand while saying "I hope Jack doesn't find out about this. This already happened to his wife…now, if he finds out about this…I don't know what he'll do."

Bruce let's go of Rachel's hand because his lip starts to tremble. He licks it slowly and then asks in a quiet tone "Why didn't you use protection?" Rachel turns to face him with a puzzled look on her face. She gulps and replies, "I think your missing the point." Bruce shakes his head; let's go of her hands and says "I don't think Gotham needs a baby Joker right now. I mean…what would his alias be? Jack the Card?"

Rachel grits her teeth and mutters "I would call him Jack if it's a boy and Rachel, after his ex-wfie, if it were a girl." Bruce chuckles in a mocking tone at this while saying "Rachel, what makes you think that the Joker wouldn't kill this kid himself? He doesn't strike me as the Hockey Coach Dad Type."

Rachel peers at him with an angry expression as she says bitterly "There are more than one type of Dad's!" Bruce nods and screams in return "Like the one's that beat their children? Like the one's that would cut their face up? No! He is not a dad! He is not even a man!" Rachel stays silent for a second and slowly Bruce calms himself down.

He breathes in and out gradually before he hoarsely whispers "I'm sorry…I know he mean's a lot to you but I am not too sure if you mean that much too him. I don't trust him…at all. I know, you do, Gordon does, and Harley is starting to, and it's just so stupid…. because he is the Joker! How do you know that this isn't one big joke to him? That you're the biggest joke yet?"

Rachel stares at him in disbelief and then mutters, "He loves me." Bruce taunts at this by asking "Has he ever told you?" Rachel shakes her head while she is deep thought…and Bruce laughs and says, "Because he doesn't love you! He loves no one but himself!" Rachel licks her lips and mutters shortly "Your wrong. He does love me, but he can't tell me, because he doesn't love himself. If he did…he wouldn't be the man he is…he wouldn't do those horrible things…if he was…accepted."

Bruce sits down on the stool and says with full confidence "Listen Rachel. Believe what you want, but I just don't trust him." Rachel smiles at him and whispers "Because you're the Batman. How are you ever going to trust your villain, huh, _hero_?" Bruce shakes his head and answers, "I'm not a hero." Rachel nods and says in a soft voice "I know your not. If you were, you'd let me be happy…. you'd let your people be happy, and not tell them what to think."

Bruce sighs and whispers, "Fine, I give up. Think what you want. The Joker…he's yours. I just can't wait to see what he does to you when he finds out you lost his child. Should we bet? One hundred dollars says he hurts you so bad you _wish _you were dead." Rachel shakes her head and mutters, "He would never hurt me again." Bruce smiles at this and says in a loud tone "I guess it's a bet then."

- - -- -

"Get him out!" Gordon yells in an effortless tone at the guards around the Joker's small clinic. The Joker's eyebrows lurk up in a fast motion as the guards start to open the locks that disconnect him from the outside world. Gordon stifles another yell at his men by saying "Now! _Not_ tomorrow! Now!"

Once the door opens, the Joker stands up and places a strand of his blond locks behind his ear while he curiously watches the guard's part. Commissioner Gordon takes out handcuffs and walks up the Joker while saying "Jack, we need to talk." The Joker peers at him through his black eyes while asking with a glint of humor in his tone "Are we breaking up again? Because I need to know, for my own…_per-so-nal_ references."

Gordon, at any other moment, would chuckle at such a stupid joke, but today the Joker realized that something was really serious about the head cop and he wanted to know what. Gordon clears his throat, handcuffs him and says, "I need you to come into my office, Jack. We need to talk about something…seriously." The Joker rolls his eyes at the word…serious…_seriously_. What does that even mean exactly?

Before any questions can be asked, the Joker is dragged out of the private room towards the head office of the building. Gordon sighs as he finally pushes the Joker into the room and locks the door behind him. The Joker lurks around the room, a jingle repels from his handcuffs every time a step is being taken.

Gordon takes a look at the Joker's coal like eyes before muttering, "I have no idea how to tell you this…" he pauses reluctantly and the Joker's eyebrows rise as he says in a sarcastic voice "Your in love with a cat? Well, I could have guessed that!" Gordon smirks at this, takes a few steps towards the Joker and whispers "I'll take this from you _now_. Because I know that after I tell you…. what I_ have_ to tell you…your going to go…"

The Commissioner takes a deep breath in and starts up again "Listen… Jack, if what happened to Rachel would happen to my wife, you would probably be the one interrogating me all the time." The Joker chuckles at this and says in a bitter tone "I know…you've told me everyday for the past week. Now… what's so different this time?"

Jim Gordon sighs and whispers, "It happened to Rachel…_Dawes_." The Joker peers at him with a cold stare and asks, "What exactly happened?" Gordon takes another deep breath in and replies, "A few hours ago… when Rachel left here… well, a few men sexually abused her. Luckily Bruce found her, and brought her to a hospital. She is okay now… but your child is not."

The Joker clicks his tongue once and then after a long pause he asks "My _what_?" The Commissioner nods and answers "Your…child. Rachel was pregnant, and the men…killed the baby when they, well you could only imagine." The Joker bites his bottom lip as Gordon continues, "They finished sewing her…she's doing better but she…" The Joker gulps and says after a moment "Stop."

He moves his hands up to his face, letting the jingling of the handcuffs echo in the small office. He clears his throat and says in harsh tone "Where are these men _now_?" Gordon shrugs and replies "We are looking for them…wow, I'm glad your taking this rather…well. I thought you'd go crazy." The Joker flashes an evil grin to the Commissioner while saying "It's a bit too late for that now, isn't it?"

Gordon nods firmly and the Joker licks his bottom lip quickly before saying in a hollow tone "I only want one thing, cop." Jim shrugs his shoulders and asks, "What is it?" The Joker takes a few more steps towards the Commissioner before saying "I want you to _kill _Rachel Dawes."

_Authors Note:_

_I bet you weren't expecting that were you?_

_Please Review!_

_Thanks! _


	26. Chapter 26

_Authors Note:_

_I apologize for the long wait, but I have been very busy._

_I apologize for the grammar/spelling mistakes you WILL find, I did not have time to edit._

_Mood Music: Diary of Jane (Acoustic) by Breaking Benjamin. (BTW, I am thinking of changing the song for the video to this story, to this one. It just seems to make more sense to me)_

_Please Review!_

_Thank you!_

**Chapter 26:**

"Kill her? What the hell would that solve?" Gordon yells at the Joker, his eyes flashing immediately dark. The Joker clicks his tongue once, glares at the Commissioner and mutters out in a solid tone "I…. said… I want her _dead_." Jim sighs deeply, shakes his head and replies back in a loud voice "You want her dead? Well, that's your problem Jack! I am not a murderer, for god sakes! I save people…Rachel has become like my family! You don't expect me to kill my family, do you?"

The Joker takes a few steps towards the Commissioner, his handcuffs creating a small jingle with every pace he takes. Before the Joker can say something, Jim Gordon continues, "Besides, her being _dead_ is not going to solve anything…and if I did it…you'd regret it." The Joker cracks his neck; sucks on his top lip for a second and then mutters, "I'd regret it?"

Gordon nods, and the Joker giggles shortly and then says in a slow tone "Now…. Commissioner. I think your forgetting something. You're forgetting that I don't regret…_anything_…that I do. I don't regret killing Dent, killing those soldiers, those air-headed civilians…and I won't regret killing some stupid…ill-fated lawyer!" The Joker licks his bottom lip and then moves in closer to Gordon before saying "Now…you go get me some type of key-thing that opens these handcuffs…and maybe a hammer or something, so I can bash beautiful's face in…hmm?"

Jim rolls his eyes, takes a step back and says in an irritated tenor "You don't know what your saying! Why do you want her dead? What? You think that she won't cause you any more pain that way or something? Because let me tell you something…. that stupid, ill-fated lawyer would do anything for you! For a monster like you! And you want to repay her by…what…by killing her?"

The Commissioner giggles from the idiotic situation and then says "And to think I actually started trusting you again, Jack! After you got away…multiple times! Killed most of my men… killed Gotham's DA…destroyed the Batman! I mean the Bat hasn't saved anyone in weeks! And I still have faith in you…only because of what happened to you! But I thought that maybe after you got Rachel…that maybe you would settle down…and…. stop acting like a monster!"

The Joker raises his eyebrows and asks "Are you through talking, so you can get me that hammer?" Gordon sighs deeply, walks straight towards the Joker, and yells "Stop it! Just because people call you a monster, it doesn't mean you have to act like one! Jesus… don't you understand that its not the scars that terrifies people? The scars are barely noticeable…even without your makeup."

The Joker raises his handcuffed hands towards his face, and his trapped fingers trace his scars. Gordon bites his bottom lip and continues "Look, Jack. Your not going to solve anything by killing her…you need her…you love her." The Joker shakes his head and says in a soft voice "I don't love _anything_…. every time you love something it gets taken away!"

Jim smiles at this, reaches into his pocket to take out keys and then says "Now…we are going to see Rachel Dawes… no hammer involved and you are going to tell her how you feel." The Joker rolls his eyes as the Commissioner says, "Stick out your hands" and the Joker places his hands in front of Gordon. The Joker clears his throat and says, "I'm going to kill her."

The Commissioner chuckles at this, let's his handcuffs fall to ground and says in a confident tone "No, you won't. You don't want the thing you love to be taken away from you…so I know you won't hurt her." The Joker eyes Gordon as he grasps a firm grip upon the Jokers arm and starts to drag him towards the door of the office.

- - - -

"Miss. Dawes?" A nurse calls from the foot of the bed on that cloudy evening in Gotham City. Rachel slowly awakens, but she keeps her eyes closed as she asks the nurse in a tired tenor "Yes?" The nurse smiles and whispers "Open your eyes, dear." Rachel nods and slowly opens her eyes, and while she does so, she moves her hand towards her stomach to try to smoother out the pain coming from it.

She finally opens her eyes and sees not only the middle aged woman, but Commissioner Gordon as well. Rachel's smile grips the corners of her mouth tightly, as she whispers "Gordon?" The Commissioner nods and then looks to his right while saying "And Jack." Rachel's eyes open up wide and she looks to her left to where the Joker was sleeping on a chair in the corner.

Rachel's smile widens as the Nurse whispers "They have been here for a few hours." Jim nods and the nurse takes the hint and leaves while saying "I will leave you three alone." Gordon nods once again, this time in a thank you motion and Rachel says in soft tone "He looks so peaceful." Gordon chuckles and replies, "Yes, kind of looks like a good kid from over here."

Rachel sighs, rubs her stomach while saying "He… my child…. could have a good kid…I would have made sure of it." Gordon bites his bottom lip, suddenly distraught. His lips pinch the edges of his cheeks as he reaches out to take Rachel's hand in his. Rachel reaches out for his hand, holds it and continues, "I would have been a good mother."

The Commissioner clears his throat and whispers in a raspy tone "No doubt about that. But…for what its worth…I think that Jack would have been a good father too." Rachel laughs at this and mutters "Good. I thought I was the only insane one that thought so." Gordon let's go of her hand, paces and says in a strict tone "What happened to his kid, and his wife…it was horrible. I'm sure he would never lay a hand on his own child, especially after how his father treated him."

Rachel bites her bottom lip, nods sadly and asks, "So it is true. Jack Napier, this Jack…the Joker…. did kill his father with a shovel, right?" Jim Gordon nods and softly murmurs "But let's not dwell on the past. To be able to live properly, we must not let the past dictate who we are, but we must use it to dictate who we will become." Rachel smiles at this and asks, "Did you make that up?" Gordon chuckles, shakes his head and replies, "I wish I was that smart. (Pause) I heard it somewhere before, but I never really understood what it truly meant, until _now_."

Rachel looks over at the Joker again; she licks her bottom lip and says to the detective in front of her "Could you wake him up for me?" Jim smiles to answer her, and then he walks towards the Joker, and shakes him awake. The Joker opens his eyes slowly and peers over at Rachel to see that she now has tears in her eyes.

The Joker licks his bottom lip and tries to get up from the chair but he cannot since he is handcuffed to it. Gordon laughs shortly at the situation, shows the Joker the keys, and unlocks the cuffs. The Joker moans from the warm sensation of the cuffs being off his wrists. Jim smiles at him and says, "Do what you want… I am giving you 20 minutes. Then I am coming to take you back to the Asylum."

The Joker glances back as the door closes behind the Commissioner and Rachel murmurs in a gloomy tone "I am guessing you heard about what happened to me." The Joker sits down beside her on the bed frame and asks in a subtle manner "Well, are you alrigh-t?" Rachel smiles and answers "A little better since the operation. I'm just….really _surprised_ at how you're taking the news."

The Joker licks his bottom lip slowly and says in a high-pitched tone "Why does everybody keep saying that to me? Wh-what exactly would you like me to do? Pull out my _greenish_ hair…hmmm? Break my face in more than it already is? Give myself a second line of scars? Hmm? What would you like me to do, Rachel?"

Rachel lifts up her hand and tangles it through her lover's hair and whispers "No, Jack. I don't want you to do any of those things. I just want you…to _tell_ me how you're feeling." The Joker laughs manically at her statement so Rachel continues, trying to defend her declaration "Well, its hard for me to understand you right now… usually your so easy to read…but now, I don't know whether your in pain or not."

The Joker laughs again and Rachel continues with a solemn puff "Jack! I am trying to talk to you!" The Joker continues giggling for a few seconds, and then he takes a deep breath in. He moves his head closer to hers and he speaks in a monotone voice "_Talking_ is not a good idea…right now, beautiful."

Rachel rolls her eyes, moves her hands from his hair, down his shoulders while whispering, "Well…what do you want to do Mr. Joker?" The Joker licks his bottom lip, moves the covers off Rachel and gets into the hospital bed beside her. Rachel watches him in a puzzled manner and the Joker finally pulls the cover back over them. To Miss Dawes' surprise, he kisses the side of her head and whispers "I want to sleep…"

Rachel turns over to face him directly and she asks in a confused tone "What has gotten into you today?" The Joker closes his eyes and mutters in a dry voice "The question is…who has gotten into _you_ today?" Rachel gasps at the cruel remark and bites her bottom lip harshly while saying in a cold tone "You think I _wanted_ this to happen?" The Joker opens his eyes, puts a finger to her lips and says in a deep tone "Sleep!" Rachel uses her hand to swat at his and the Joker chuckles in a sarcastic way and then says in a bitter tenor "If you don't want me to kill you, you better shut those _de-light-ful _lips of yours…. okay, princess?"

Rachel rolls her eyes and speaks to him "You know, I thought that maybe, all this time with Dr. Harleen Quinzel would have helped you." The Joker giggles with his eyes closed, he reaches over to grab Rachel's hand and then replies to her in a very calm tone "Oh, she _did_. It's been a great _pleasure_ having Harley with me, _every day_. You know…sometimes she stays for _longer_ hours, without extra pay. I guess, she loves spending time with her puddin'."

Rachel moves her hand away from his and yells "Get off my bed!" The Joker laughs at this and answers "It doesn't have your name on it, Miss. Dawes." Rachel tries to push him off the bed with as much force as she can utter, but he is too strong for her. He growls and pushes her back down on the bed, him now being on top of her, their heads almost touching.

Rachel gulps and asks nervously "_Why_ are you doing this to me? Why do you insist on making me so…. angry?" The Joker giggles, leans closer to her lips and ushers out in a composed tone "Do you even know what I am feeling right now, pumpkin? Can you try to understand that my life…no, _all_ life…is nothing but a damn fucking joke!"

Rachel felt the last word through her small system; it was like a wake up call to her, of what he was trying to say all along. Rachel looks deep into his eyes and says with a smile on her face "Come…lie down beside me…again." The Joker nods his head once, licks his bottom lip quickly and lies down beside _his_ Rachel.

She sighs deeply, takes his hand in his and speaks in a kind manner to him "I know what you mean now…with life being just a joke. I understand you, Jack. But you have to understand _me_. Life is not a bunch of punch lines; a bunch of people just waiting for their joke to end…no. It's not even close to that. Life is what we have been given…and is what I _want_ to give…. but only with you."

The Joker closes his eyes and asks in a soft tone "How long will it take you to heal?" Rachel shrugs her shoulders once and replies back "The doctor says I have to stay here for a few more days, and then I have to come back after a week for a check up. But the full healing, only comes after 6 weeks."

The Joker giggles at this, and then stops suddenly. He takes his hand and places it under her hospital uniform towards her chest. Rachel gasps at the cold feeling his hands give upon her skin and before she can say anything the Joker asks in a rough tone "How am I going to last that long without _touching_ you?" Rachel smirks at his question and whispers to him, clinging to him in the while, "Well, we can sleep through it."

The Joker rolls his eyes and answers her in a sarcastic tenor "What? Are we bears? Do we hibernate?" Rachel closes her eyes, moves his hand from her chest towards her stomach while saying "Jack, let's just try." The Joker nods, kisses her lips once, slowly and when he finishes Rachel says, "I'm in love with you, Mr. Napier. I don't know why, but I am."

The Joker clears his throat once, taker her other hand in his and whispers back "I know you are…and I don't know why either." Rachel smiles while her eyes are closed and she grabs his hand tighter, while she ushers out through her smirk "Your in love with me too, Joker." The Joker's eyes start to close as he whispers "I don't know who this, _me too_, person is…. but…I'm sure _don't_ love them."

Rachel tries to stifle her giggles as the Joker continues, "Miss. Dawes, you're a strange girl. And I…" before he can say anything, the Joker takes her in his arms and kisses her passionately. Rachel abandons the kiss, relaxes in his arms and whispers "I know you do…" before falling asleep.

- - --

Five minutes later, the Commissioner opens the door to see the Joker and Rachel sleeping in each other's arms. He chuckles lowly, closes the door softly behind him and continues to smile. He moves to sit in the same chair the Joker was sleeping in before. Abruptly, the Joker opens his eyes and stares directly at Commissioner Gordon. Jim mutters softly "So, you _didn't_ kill her."

The Joker rolls his eyes, bites his bottom lip and whispers, "I'm _bus-y_…" and then he extends his arms around Rachel. Jim laughs softly at this, careful not to wake Rachel up. He runs his hand through his thick brown hair while saying "I can see that. You know… I never took you as the type of guy that would hold someone so _lovingly_ in their arms."

The Joker glares at him and Jim Gordon sees the bitterness coming from the stare, so he changes the subject by saying "Your trial has been moved up to tomorrow." The Joker wrinkles his eyebrows, looks over at Rachel and whispers "But I have no lawyer." Gordon smiles at him, walks towards the hospital bed and says in a confident tone "You won't need one. I'll be representing you."

_Authors Note:_

_Like it? I know, it wasn't all that great and there was no Bruce. _

_But I promise the next one will be better._

_Please Review!_

_Happy New Year Everyone!_


	27. Chapter 27

_Authors Note:_

_I have never written a court scene before, so I apologize before I begin._

_Please Review! _

**Chapter 27: **

"Why do I have to be here?" The Joker flashes an annoyed grin towards his right, where Commissioner Gordon sits happily. Jim turns his head, looks down at the Jokers handcuffs and mutters with a smirk "Because I have handcuffed you here…and this is where you will stay."

The Joker groans as he looks around him. His black eyes pierce their way around the large, white courtroom, that is filled with hundreds of people. The Joker glances towards the jury to see the usual number of seats taken, but when his eyes meet their own, they turn their heads away in fear.

The Joker giggles at this and the Commissioner sighs deeply before commenting "…If only this judge would get here faster…" The Joker cocks up his eyebrows and asks while wiggling in his chair "Why? So they can convict me earlier?" Jim bites his bottom lip in shame and then answers honestly "I honestly hope not."

The Joker clears his throat and whispers, "Well…because I'm _stuck _here…I am going to have some fun of my own." The Joker turns his head to see a young couple sitting right behind him. The woman has brown hair with blue eyes and so does the man. The Joker winks at them and says in his usual high-pitched tone "Remember, have safe sex."

The Commissioner gasps, turns around and apologizes for the Joker to the shocked and appalled couple. The Joker begins to tap his fingers and then mutters impatiently "When are we going back to Arhkam? Today's pizza day and I don't want to miss it." Commissioner Gordon chuckles at this and then says in a calm tone "It's almost like your acting like a fool today."

The Joker licks his bottom lip, eyes the Commissioner carefully and allows him to continue "Be good, Jack. This is an important day in your life. Oh, by the way, if the judge addresses you, speak respectfully to her." The Joker smirks and coughs out "Sure…why not?" Jim Gordon rolls his eyes towards the Joker and then looks over at the opposing table with old lawyer Mr. Swanson ready to commit the Joker into a lifetime at Arkham.

"Please rise for Judge Marie Hodgesen," the officer standing in front of the Judge's fine seat commands the courtroom and everyone but the Joker stands. The Judge eyes him carefully and asks, "Is there a problem, Mr. Napier?" The Joker giggles infamously and then tries to lift his handcuffs by saying, "Yes…just a tiny one. You see. I can't stand…because, I'm handcuffed to this desk."

Gordon shakes his head in shame, searches in his pocket for the key and then removes the handcuffs off the Joker's wrists. The Joker stands, smiles directly at the judge and mutters in a sly tone "Your majesty." The Judge puffs in an annoyed tenor, sits down on her _throne_ and the rest of the courtroom sits down a long with the Joker, which Gordon then proceeds to re-cuff him.

The Judge begins "Case number 5789, involving the terrorizing, mass murderer villain that calls himself the Joker. Prisoner wishes to plead not guilty…." Suddenly some of the crowd chuckles and the Joker sucks on his bottom lip tightly. Before the Judge can continue, the Joker lifts his pinky finger in attempt to get her attention. It does and he says in a soft tone "If I may interrupt…I wouldn't call myself a villain."

The judge smiles at him and replies, "That is for the jury to decide, Mr. Napier." The Joker rolls his eyes and says under his breath "Yeah, leave my life in the fate of the idiotic." Abruptly, the audience begins to chatter amongst themselves and the judge shouts out "Order in the court!"

A few moments of silence follows before the Judge commands Mr. Swanson to begin. Mr. Swanson chuckles and says, "I wish to speak with the Joker, your honor, in front of the masses, of course. " The Judge nods as Lawyer Swanson gets up and stands in front of the Joker while asking "Your name please?"

The Joker smirks at this and replies, "You already know _that_… ask me something else." Mr. Swanson smiles at this and continues "Well, Mr. Napier. You've got quite a history." The Joker chuckles and looks at the old lawyer in front of him and answers with a laugh "And you look old enough to be part of history." The Commissioner crosses his arms across his chest, looks towards Jack and shakes his head in irritation. Mr. Swanson looks towards the Judge and says, "Your honor, I have just presented to you my first point. It is impossible to have a normal conversation with this _thing_…."

"Out of order"! The Commissioner yells, and then pleads with the judge "I am very sorry, your honor. I am here representing Ms. Rachel Dawes and as an officer of Gotham for decades, I have to beg you to understand that no _man_…no matter what he has done in his life time…should ever be called a _thing_."

The Judge nods, looks over at the Joker's plain, make up less face and then whispers, "I agree. Mr. Swanson please…." The old lawyer nods his head in agreement and continues, "Well, my next point is that… Mr. Jack Napier has committed murder, theft…treason…. the list goes on. Only our fathers, who have let us believe that every man should have free justice, unfortunately has set up this trial. On the other hand, Mr. Jack Napier does not deserve free justice for he has his father."

"Ah-ta-ta-ta…. hold on a moment…. sick-o." The Joker stutters out, his face filling up with anger as he mutters, "My father…was a fiend. If he would have done what he did to me…to you…you would be feeling…. things very _differently_." The Commissioner bites his bottom lip and decides this is the opportune moment to get a pile of piety from the jury.

The Commissioner clears his throat and asks, "Well, what did he do to you, Jack?" The Joker looks over his shoulder and shakes his head, not wanting to mention the story. But Mr. Swanson takes this as _his _opportune moment to take a shot at his opponent "A clown and a _coward_." He chuckles at this and then the Joker glances at him with his dark eyes. Mr. Swanson sits back in his chair as the Judge announces, "Commissioner Gordon, unless you have a very serious argue…."

"…. Wait a second, Judge. For one thing, Mr. Swanneee…. bad knee…whatever it is. I am _not_ a clown. And second, I am definitely _not_ a coward." The Joker pauses, looks directly at the jury while saying "Have any of you…_normals_…. Has your father ever raped you?" The Joker shakes his head and continues quickly "No, that doesn't…grasp _it_. (Pause) Have you ever had…the one person you thought you could trust…of the same sex…of the same bloodline…force you into a closet…and do things to you that went beyond your control...when you were the mere age of only… four?"

The Jury looks stunned as the Joker continues "Have you ever had your…father…. come at you…with a shovel…threatening you to shove it up your _anis_ if you don't do what he wants!" The Joker chuckles, looks back towards the Judge and mutters "But of course…no one cares about Jack-e. No…_one_…ever did. So, let's just arrest me and get this whole thing over with…hmm?"

The Judge looks at the Joker in pathos and whispers "Not right now…Mr. Napier. We have a trial to finish." The Commissioner puts up his hand and mentions "Permission to speak your honor." The Judge nods, and the Commissioner stands, pushes his chair back and looks towards the Jury while he says "Look, I am not a lawyer. And I didn't prepare myself for this like Tony Swanson has. I came here to give this man a fair trial…not anything else. (Pause) Most of you are probably wondering if I am on some type of prescribed medicine for defending Mr. Napier, but I have seen a side of him that few have, and I am here to represent that side."

The Judge nods and asks, "Commissioner Gordon, how can you represent a man that stands for everything you don't?" Jim smiles, looks down and replies "Because I think of my wife…and my children…and I realize that nothing…is more important to me than them. The Joker…" the audience suddenly murmurs as the Commissioner corrects himself "I apologize, Mr. Napier… has been deprived of a family ever since he could remember. I don't think it is right to judge him if you don't know how he feels."

Mr. Swanson smirks at this and asks, "It sounds to me that you are undermining the Judge's skills, Commissioner. Do you doubt that she cannot judge this _man_?" Jim shakes his head and replies "Any person can judge…but if they judge correctly…. is different. And I am willing to bet my badge…that the Joker…Jack Napier…the man sitting before you, with all the pain in his heart residing in his scars…. that he will never judge another single soul again…. or kill one for that matter."

The Joker chuckles at this as the courtroom speaks all at once. The Judge clears her throat and speaks "Court will commence once again tomorrow morning at 9 am, unless anyone has anything to add." Complete silence fills the large room, and the Joker watches Gordon carefully until….

"I have something to say." A rugged male voice calls out from the crowd and then he approaches the bench. Mr. Swanson chuckles and whispers, "This is not the time for your play boy antics, Mr. Wayne." Bruce smirks at him and says in a calm voice "I believe, I may have some information that you may be interested in, Mr. Swanson."

Jim sits down once again, clears his throat as the Joker whispers under his breath "Great bat boy is here…" The Commissioner's eyes widen and then he turns to the Joker and asks "What?" The Joker's mouth widens into a tiny 'o' as Bruce speaks "I have personal experience with this mad man…and I am not here to in any way see him released without penalty. However…. if this man should be released, it is only for one reason. That the light cannot exist without the dark. And what is considered the light? Wealthy men like myself that do not question authority? No…that is what we are meant to believe…."

"Objection, your honor. This is not a philosophy class."

"Over ruled," she answers back interested in what Bruce Wayne is speaking of. "Well, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted…the Joker and the Batman have had their odds and ends…and I know _who _the Batman is…."

The crowd begins to gasp before Bruce continues "And you all know who he is too. Because he exists in all of us…but…well, so does the Joker. The problem is…no one has ever given myself…and all of you…. that little _push_ needed to step into the darkness. For if they had, you would turn into a Joker…a monster… a _freak_."

The Joker's eyebrows knit as Bruce continues "I think we should all realize that this man, has never seen light in his life, and that has caused him to become the darkness. But…just recently…. my best friend, your assistant District Attorney, Ms. Rachel Dawes…. has changed the Joker so drastically that he has begun to step into the light…and all he really needed…was one little _push_ too. Just like all of us."

Gordon looks over at Bruce and flashes him a smile as he finally concludes "I think we need to give this man what he wants…. if he wants to blow up buildings…release him for a period of six months and let him be a demolition worker. If he wants to use a knife…let him be a pumpkin carver…. don't lock him up. If he escapes…you're going to regret it."

Bruce looks over at the Joker, and then at the Judge who says "The Jury will discuss this matter tonight and the decision will be made tomorrow morning at 9 am." The Judge leaves, followed by the Jury and then the audience. The Joker chews on his tongue lightly before he says, "That was quite a speech you had there, B."

Bruce smirks, looks around the room quickly and mutters, "Cut the B crap out, I know you _know _who I am." The Joker giggles and then Bruce continues "Oh by the way, you can thank Rachel for the speech. She has been practicing it for weeks, but with what happened to her…I decided to step in."

The Commissioner puts out his hand to Bruce and he shakes it while saying in complete surpirse at the sudden realization "Well, Mr. Wayne. You were honestly the last person I would ever suspect…well, all I can say is... thank you." Bruce shakes his hand and leaves while saying "You'll never need to thank me." And suddenly, the courtroom is empty except for the Joker and the Commissioner who both sit there in awe. But the Joker breaks the silence by asking "Can we go back to Arkham now, so I can have my slice of pizza?"

Authors Note:

Not my best written chapter, mainly because I wanted to focus on the dialogue.

Anyway, please Review! Thanks a lot!


End file.
